The Nazzilla Series Arc 1: The Beginning of Peace
by Alton Hero
Summary: The stories of Nazzila, a giantess and Embodiment of Peace, and her battles against the forces of evil begins here! From battles with Bowser to dangers against the Daleks, the first arc is a must-read for beginners!
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

Nobody knows where she came from. Nobody knows what she wants. There are theories, and then there is the Legend:

Nazzilla comes from another dimension. A dimension beyond our imagination. Her tragedy is that she has no home; she has suffered rejection throughout the Solar System. She could not communicate or make herself understood: no civilisation anywhere in any galaxy would come to terms with her awesome power, her brooding unpredictability and size...her mind!

Bewildered and afraid, mentally tortured by not knowing her origins, people turned against her: they fought her, they used everything against her...but Nazzilla knows no fear. They were mere irritants to Nazzilla, to be swatted away like flies!

She left to seek sanctuary, but she searched in vain. Unwanted, she was jettisoned towards Earth two million years ago. She has remained here ever since, drawing her energy from the Earth's core. For centuries, people were drawn to the mysterious place where she was thought to lay buried: The Jawbreaker Temple. They paid homage to the power: they brought gifts...they gave their souls!

Her resting place became a mystical place, a place of worship. Few pilgrims returned to lead a normal life, such was their disturbance, such was the gravity of what they felt. Often, these meddlers met mysterious ends. Crazed by their findings, driven mad by the force, some simply disappeared, leaving only their fear. Nazzilla was too disturbing: she defied scientific explanation. She was left to brood in peace.

Unexplained, her existence denied, sanctuary--at last! Until today...


	2. Chapter 1: Nazzilla VS Godzilla

Nazzilla was discovered during routine maintenance work in an area of theme park known as Kaijou Giant Monster Kingdom, somewhere in Japan. A group of workers complained of dizzy spells, of an uncontrollable force drawing them to a place where the shadows of two giant trees met. The force was overpowering, they were compelled to dig to seek the source. What they found defies description, for Nazzilla was disturbed; the Jawbreaker Temple, her sanctuary for so many years, was destroyed. She...was...awake!

In a giant state of morning tiredness, she thrashed crazily in the earth, removing all before her: like a giant excavator, she sent trees and small buildings hurtling skywards, dementedly she released her anger at being discovered; crazily, she stood and rampaged towards the sea.

After she left, a security silence fell over Kaijou Kingdom while archaeologists and historians nervously investigated. Eventually, they described their worst fears. She was...Nazzilla!

Mothra awoke from her nest on a nearby island. She wasn't used to waking early, but what made her wake up was the roars of Godzilla, the famous dragon/dinosaur hybrid that had stalked and rampaged Japan for years. She saw Gamera the turtle rise from his watery bed.

"For the sakes of us all, won't someone please stop that infernal racket!?" whinged Gamera. He then saw Mothra up in the sky.

"Mothra, go and see what our Lord and Master is moaning about now." he instructed. Mothra flapped her huge, multi-coloured wings, and took off into the sky.

Meanwhile, in the capital city of Japan, Tokyo, the president of the Kaijou Kingdom theme park, Hagase Hikari, addressed a meeting with his fellow counsellers.

"Gentlemen." he said. "I have been informed by the Japanese World History Museum that the giant girl-like monster we've found earlier today may or may not be tame."

"But she's wrecked most of the theme park!" barked one of the counsellers.

"I know, and it'll cost us a lot of Yen to rebuild and refurbish the monumental theme park." Hagase replied. "Right now, we must return to the hole created by the monster and find out who this monster is and where it came from."

Nearby, a strange grey moth buzzed boisterously outside, scanning the entire conversation. When the counsellers had finished, the moth buzzed a little more and opened a strange, black-coloured, portal. With a whisper of "Evil OK!", it disappeared.

Mothra flittered over to Godzilla's nest. The giant monster was, as usual, in his trademarked uproar.

"Let me guess..." sighed Mothra.

"Those ignorant Japanese have stolen my eggs AGAIN!" roared Godzilla. "I swear, you be kind to them and drive off any new kaijou that try to destroy them, and how do they repay you? By stealing my children!" And with that, Godzilla pushed down a nearby tree with one swipe of his tail.

"I know what you mean," clicked Mothra. "They often steal my children, too. What's this world coming to? Next thing you know, they'll be using your image without permission on some kind of human leisure park!"

Gamera crawled towards the pair. "Funny you should say that, Mothra, look over there!"

Mothra and Godzilla turned their heads around in time to see a theme park with their images on various rides! However, the theme park was half in debris, and a team of humans were crowding round what appeared to be a hole in the ground.

Godzilla let out another well-known roar. "OK! Stealing my eggs for the upteenth time is one thing, but copyright infringement is ANOTHER! Mothra, Gamera, protect the island from danger; I'm off to turn that theme park to rubble, then off to Tokyo. Want me to pick you anything up?"

"Nah, I'm fine." replied Mothra.

"But I could do with some sushi while you're at it!" chimed in Gamera.

And, after a minute's hesitation, Godzilla strode into the water towards Kaijou Kingdom...

At the theme park at that moment, Hagase Hikari was in talks with the head archaeologist.

"So, you say this theme park was built on some ruins?" he asked the archaeologist.

"Yes, Hikari-san." the head arachaeologist replied. "Some say the ruins were called the Jawbreaker Temple, named after a delicious treat in the United States. The Temple was built to worship the monster--Nazzilla, she's called--of peace. It's said that if the Temple or Nazzilla was disturbed, a great amount of Chaos would cover the world."

"Well, if that Chaos comes here," notified Hagase, "we'll be ready. After all, we've dealt with monsters before, so this one will be a piece of cake!"

As if on cue, Godzilla appeared, roaring and firing lasers from his mouth. Everyone ran whilst Hagase called for the army. Of course, we know that what Godzilla was really saying at that point was: "'Scuse me! I'm here to kick butts and take names!" but would you ask a 400-or-so-foot tall kaijou to repeat what he was saying?

The army came and fired at the beast, but Godzilla swatted them with his tail. He then stomped over the other half of the theme park (stopping only to pick up a sushi store for Gamera) and carried on to Tokyo.

Hagase was in his own uproar--his name didn't translate to Steeled Light for nothing. "My beautiful theme park!" he cried. "Destroyed by two kaijou on the same day! What I wouldn't do to see that monster of peace thingy again--but for my benefit!"

Meanwhile, back on the island, Gamera was playing on a giant-sized Nintendo DS, whilst Mothra was catching up on her sleep. Just then, powerful thuds began to emminate from the water. Gamera looked up from his gameplaying.

"Blimey!" he commented to the aroused Mothra. "Godzilla's back ALREADY and it hasn't been half an hour since he left!"

"You know," said a shaken Mothra. "I don't think THAT's our Lord and Master!"

Mothra was pointing to what seemed like a rainforest-sized flock of blonde hair emerging from the waters next to them. A 500-to-700ft tall girl, wearing lipstick and a black shirt with a white top rose from the waters and walked next to the island, pausing only to say "LIKE, EXCUSE ME!" before she took to the waters again.

Gamera stood open-mouthed. "Oh...my...Lord!" he exclaimed.

"I know," Mothra commented. "These kaijou get original in looks by the year."

"Not that!" insisted Gamera. "I've got past that level on Yoshi's Island DS that I was stuck on! How's them apples, Bessie Bass?"

Mothra sighed.

In Tokyo, Godzilla was having the time of his life. Rampaging, he thought, keeps you fit and energetic. Just then, he saw a new figure that was bigger than him, above half his size.

"HI, I'M NAZZ!" said the creature. "AND YOU ARE...?"

Godzilla stood there, gobsmacked at the sight before him.

"No fair!" he roared. "I'm supposed to be the biggest kaijou in existence!"

However, this 'Nazz' monster didn't seem to understand what he was saying.

"AW, THAT'S CUTE!" she said, before letting out a laugh. The laugh seemed to halt Godzilla in his tracks.

"ENOUGH!" roared Godzilla. He then took a deep breath and fired out his lasers at Nazzilla (as if you haven't guessed already). To Godzilla's complete and utter dismay, the lasers rebounded off the giantess' body.

"How the heck did you manage to get past my lasers?" he roared. "Not even King Kong could withstand that much power!"

"HEY, MISTER! WANNA PLAY?" giggled the titaness, stomping towards him. Godzilla began to inch back.

"Keep back!" he cried. "Whoever you are! All I need are my children and a good lawyer! Nothing else!"

But Godzilla's roars and grunts were unnoticed by Nazzilla. She picked him up with her bare hands and began to toss and catch him.

"No...please...wait...I get airsick you know!" cried Godzilla.

The Japanese people, who had hid in their homes, bravely came out to see the scene in full. They were surprised to see Godzilla being tossed like a doll up and down. Nazzilla accidentally let go, and Godzilla sailed high into the air, then fell onto the pavement next to her.

"Look! For the last time! If you have any eggs of lawyers, give them to me! Do I look like a toy?" snorted Godzilla in rage. He then breathed fire at Nazzilla, but like the lasers, the fire just rebounded, leaving nothing but a scratch.

The scene didn't go unnoticed back on the island. Mothra flitted this way and that in a state of panic.

"Shouldn't we go and save our Master?" she asked Gamera.

"What--and make me fall into another pit?" Gamera snapped back.

Nazzilla saw the island in the distance.

"HEY, WANNA PLAY 'AIRPLANES'? JIMMY USUALLY PLAYED THAT WHEN I BABYSAT FOR HIM!" she said to Godzilla.

"Jimmy?" the creature wailed. "Not another sodding kaijou!?"

But, it was too late. Nazzilla picked him up and spun him round, making Concorde noises as she did so. But, she spun too fast and hard, and poor old Godzilla zoomed across the sea and onto the island with a bump! Nazzilla quickly catched the sushi store and placed it next to her giant shoe.

That's when she saw the crowd of happy Japanese people, praising her 'heroic' actions: "Nazzilla! Nazzilla! Nazzilla!" they chanted.

"NAH, SILLIES! JUST 'NAZZ'!" she said, placing an equally giant-sized Jawbreaker into her mouth.

Hakase Hikari strode next to her. "Nazz, Nazzilla, whoever you are: thank you!" he smiled. "Even though most of my theme park has been turned to rubble, we'll keep it that way until we rebuild your home and Chaos has been settled!"

"CHAOS?" Nazzilla chewed. "LIKE, I MUST TAKE ACTION!"

Unfortunately, the words made her spit out globs of saliva into the city, most on Hakase-san. But the Japanese people were happy and collected buckets-fall of the stuff as it it was precious gold.

Shrugging her giant shoulders, Nazzilla strode out of Tokyo as a strange, light-coloured portal appeared around her. And then, she disappeared, leaving the flooded city to rebuild and clean up.

Back on the island, Mothra was tending to Godzilla's wounds.

"But you gotta believe me!" wailed Godzilla. "She was much bigger and powerful than me! She prevented me from finding my eggs! I must find her again and challenge a rematch!"

"Look," sighed Mothra, "The last time you challenged Chuck Norris to a rematch, you were in a much worser state than you are now!"

Gamera chose that moment to look up from his Nintendo DS.

"Oh, you're back!" he smiled. "And where's the sushi?"

Godzilla let out a cry of both pain and anguish. "That girl saved the wretched store! Where's my eggs? Where's my lawyers? WHERE'S MY DIGNITY!"

And with that, the once-Lord-and-Master broke down in tears. Mothra flitted about with more bandages, as Gamera shrugged his, er, shoulders, and returned to his game.

What of the eggs? They were intact, but not in Tokyo, or the Kaijou Kingdom. In fact, they were in a spaceship thousands of miles away in another dimension.

Golden pepperpots with plungers flitted across the deck, as the grey moth returned. He appeared next to a patch of darkness.

"Your Graciousness," he said. "I, ZUDO-Bug, have returned. That giantess is more powerful than we first thought! She will ruin our chances of collecting power-giving items from different dimensions!"

The darkness was broken by a glasses-shaped red light.

"**THEN WE SHALL DESTROY HER! TAKE NO CHANCES!**" a voice came from the blackness. "**ZUDO-BUG, ACTIVATE THEM!**"


	3. Chapter 2: Nazzilla VS The Neo Kankers

From the darkness, the mysterious entity watched with interest as ZUDO-Bug activated three giant-sized pods. The pods contained three giant girls, all of whom came from the same dimension as Nazzilla. They were the Neo Kanker Sisters; three girls who had a deep crush on Edzilla, Double-D-Zilla 'n' Eddyzilla. Since the time of the Rasputin Project, there weren't too many survivors: Nazzilla left soon before the project went underway, and the Neo Kankers were jettisoned to the Scarship soon after. The Scarship was the name of ZUDO-Bug's headquarters, the mysterious spaceship that hovered thousands of miles in space. ZUDO-Bug remembered the first time he met the master of the Scarship...

He used to be what was known as a Telebug, a robot created by a scientist called Professor Brainestrain in the United Kingdom during the Eighties. Of course, the dimension had long since been sealed by the Four Holy Beasts of a nearby dimension called the Digital World. ZUDO-Bug was soon made after three others: CHIP, SAMANTHA and BUG. The acronyms failed to translate in ZUDO-Bug's memory, but he knew his first name stood for Zero-failure Universal Data Optimizer. The scientist's cat, Grumble, accidentally plugged in wires in the wrong ports, and ZUDO-Bug turned evil. He and the other Telebugs had fought on many an occasion, until The Chaos Lord stepped in and rescued ZUDO-Bug.

The Chaos Lord wasn't the darkness-seeped creature's real name. What was known about it so far was that it could speak through telepathy, and that it was known as 'Evil Personified'. However, until enough power sources were collected, its body would forever be covered in darkness, as it was too damaged from the last battle...

"Ed!" cried Edd. "I'm trying to take a photo here!"

"Aw, but Double-D!" protested Ed. "These British comics are so cool! I can't wait to see what the Anoraked Fish-and-Chip Mutants will do next in London!"

The Eds were in London. How they got there is anyone's guess, but strange things had been happening lately. Portals were opening almost everywhere on Earth, each one connecting to a different dimension. Recently in Japan, Edd said, monsters were awakening and fighting in Tokyo. However, all the Eds could do now was wander around the streets until the portal to their dimension arrived.

"Look at all the new suckers for me to scam!" cried Eddy, full of greed.

"I highly doubt these beings know your tricks, Eddy." cautioned Edd. "Even though they do look like us, I'm sure they're just as wise as we are."

"At least those Kankers aren't around!" Eddy muttered. "If they were here, I would exact my revenge on them right here and right now!"

"As if reverse psychology and the Urban Rangers weren't vengeance-centered plans?" questioned Edd.

"Never fear, Sockhead! After all, we're in a different world, which means they can't find any ways to trick us!" Eddy said with glee.

In the Scarship, The Chaos Lord laughed evily.

"**THE CITIZENS OF LONDON ARE UNAWARE OF MY PRESCENCE!**" it spoke. "**WE WILL STEAL THE CROWN JEWELS OF ENGLAND WITHOUT FAIL!**"

It turned to the golden pepperpots. "**GO AND UNLEASH THE NEO KANKER SISTERS. THEY HAVE BEEN INFORMED THAT THEIR 'BOYFRIENDS' ARE SOMEWHERE IN THE CITY. IN THE CHAOS, ZUDO-BUG WILL STEAL THE CROWN JEWELS!**"

The Eds were relaxing near Trafalgar Square when a mass of darkness covered the city.

"It sure gets dark around these parts." whispered Edd. "It must be the time zone for this dimension."

"But it's not even lunch yet!" Eddy shot back. "Even Ed knows that!"

"Gravy!" Ed said randomly.

Suddenly, a bolt of purple lightning shot out from a black-coloured portal, as three recognisable shapes loomed above the buildings. They were the Kanker Sisters, all right...but they were bigger!

"My stars!" cried Double-D. "Ed's story must have come true!"

"YOO-HOO!" cried 'May'. "WHERE ARE YOU, BOYFRIENDS?"

"THERE'S TOO MANY TINY PEOPLE ABOUT!" said 'Lee', scooping up a handful and devouring them. "WE'LL NEVER FIND THEM HERE!"

"I THINK I SEE THEM!" 'Marie' giggled instinctively. "BY THAT PUNY COLUMN!"

The Eds watched as dozens of people fled the scene in horror.

"Well, Eddy." Edd said sarcastically. "There they are, go and show them your vengeance."

"But not when they're THAT big!" Eddy whimpered.

"Hide me, Double-D!" cried Ed, diving into Edd's head-covered sock. "Giant Kankers bad for Ed!!"

Edd and Eddy tilted their heads as they saw the giantesses appear above them.

"WHY ARE THEY SO SMALL, LEE?" Mayzilla asked.

"MAYBE IT'S THAT WRETCHED RASPUTIN'S FAULT!" boomed Leezilla.

"OR THAT NAZZ'S!" pondered Mariezilla.

"Nazz? Rasputin? Us being small?" quizzed Eddy. "What in Danny Antonucci is going on here?"

Soon the Eds saw a grey moth full to the brim with jewels.

"ZUDO-Power!" it cackled. "Evil OK! Evil OK!"

"I think, Eddy," said Edd. "We're being invaded, but not by cheese-loving aliens!"

As ZUDO-Bug disappeared into a black-coloured portal, it heard the Eds cry out in panic.

In the Thames, something bubbled up. Crowds of people, taking photographs of Big Ben and the Houses of Parliament, stood perplexed as a giant girl rose up from the river's waters. Even the Prime Minister, Gordon Brown, rushed to the windows to see what was going on. Of course, we know who it is, don't we...?

"HI!" said Nazzilla. "KNOW ANY GOOD FOOD OUTLETS? LIKE, I'M STARVING!"

The crowds scattered from her as Nazzilla picked up a nearby Sainsbury's and dropped hundreds of food items into her pockets. She then did the same to a nearby chocolate factory and three fish-and-chip shops. She was just putting the last shop down when she saw something familiar.

"NOT THOSE THREE AGAIN!" cried Nazzilla, as she stomped towards Piccadilly Circus to investigate...

Had The Chaos Lord been in London at the time, it would've enjoyed the carnage the Neo Kanker Sisters had made. People were drowning in kiss-shaped pools of lipstick, or were eaten like tiny crumbs. The Eds were tied to a lock of hair in accordance with the Kanker he detested. Buildings were smashed and giant footprints were everywhere.

"Well," said Edd, tied to Mariezilla's hair. "Even though we're not in Peach Creek anymore, we've still had a bad day."

"I say!" gasped Eddy, struggling in Leezilla's hair. "I haven't made a lousy buck or doller since we arrived!"

"Pennies or pounds, Eddy." corrected Edd.

"Can it, Sockhead!" cried Eddy.

Ed was too traumatised to speak as he clung bravely on Mayzilla's hair. Just then, all three turned to see Nazzilla.

"WHAT THE--?" gasped the Neo Kanker Sisters.

"LIKE, PUT THEM DOWN!" ordered Nazzilla. "AND MAKE THEM NORMAL AGAIN!"

"NORMAL?" quizzed Leezilla. "LISTEN, BUB, THEY WERE NORMAL WHEN WE GOT HERE!"

"WE'VE BEEN SENT BY THE CHAOS LORD TO DEAL WITH THE LIKES OF YOU!" Mariezilla laughed evily.

Mayzilla picked up a London double-decker and hurled the screaming occupants at Nazzilla. But, like Godzilla's flames and lasers, the bus rebounded off Nazzilla. The double-decker was hurtling to the ground, when it landed softly on the palm of Nazzilla's hand. Staring at it sweetly, Nazzilla said:

"LISTEN. I'M NOT LIKE THEM. I'LL PUT YOU IN MY POCKET UNTIL THEY'RE GONE. JUST BEAR WITH ME FOR ONE MINUTE, OK?"

With a cute giggle, Nazzilla placed the bus into one of her food-covered pockets. The Neo Kankers glared at her.

"JUST LIKE BEFORE," snorted Leezilla. "ALWAYS HELPING THE TINY SERVANTS!"

"Servants?" quizzed Edd. "Since when did we have servants? Unless..."

"Unless what, huh?" Eddy asked.

"Unless, Eddy," Edd answered. "They have come from another dimension. Perhaps there are bigger versions of us with normal-sized humans catering to our every whim."

"Just like that comic I was reading: The Beeswax War of the Lilliputan People from Neptune!" Ed said, feeling a little braver.

The four giantesses continued arguing.

"I SUPPOSE YOU LOT DEVOURED YOUR SERVANTS BEFORE YOU GOT HERE...LIKE, AS USUAL!" sniffed Nazzilla.

"WHERE'S YOUR SERVANT? WHAT'S HIS NAME? BILL? JILL?" queried Mariezilla.

"YOU MEAN PHIL? THE MYSTERIOUS 'PHIL THE VALIANT'?" asked Nazzilla. "YOU CAPTURED HIM SHORTLY BEFORE HE LEFT TO FIND MORE TROPHIES!"

"THOSE TROPHIES FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION? THE ONES HE WROTE ABOUT?" Leezilla asked. "YOU LIE! WE DIDN'T CAPTURE HIM!"

Nazzilla's rage built up. She hurled a nearby (empty) building at the Kankers, forcing them to step back.

"TEMPER, TEMPER!" taunted Leezilla. "REMEMBER, IF YOU HURT US, YOU'LL HURT OUR BOYFRIENDS, TOO!"

It was then that Nazzilla looked closer at the Neo Kankers' hair. Three, crumb-like boys were screaming back at her in fear. Nazzilla thought.

"LIKE, HOW ABOUT A TRADE?" she asked the giantesses. "YOUR BOYFRIENDS FOR...FOR...FOR ALL THE PEOPLE INSIDE THAT BUILDING!" she said, pointing to a nearby supermarket.

The Neo Kankers huddled together and whispered.

"FINE, IT'S A DEAL! THEY'RE NOT OUR BOYFRIENDS ANYWAY!" they sniffed. They untangled the Eds from their hair and threw them at Nazzilla! Ed landed on her nose. Edd landed on her lips. Eddy missed completely and took the full impact of Big Ben, causing the clock to bong wonkily!

The Neo Kankers picked up the building, then stopped in their tracks, full of worry.

"NAZZILLA," they said. "WE DON'T HAVE ANYWHERE TO LIVE. OUR WORLD HAS BEEN DESTROYED. YOU LEFT SHORTLY BEFORE HE CAME. WHERE WILL WE GO?"

Nazzilla thought again. "LIKE, THAT'S SO EASY!" (Edd clung to the lipsticked lips with every word she spoke.)

Somehow or other, a light-coloured portal opened up above the Neo Kankers and teleported them to another world. Nazzilla lifted Ed and Double-D from her face (and the bruised and battered Eddy from Big Ben) and placed them (along with the London bus) back on the ground.

"SORRY I HAD TO MAKE SACRIFICES TO THIS WORLD." Nazzilla said, referring to the damage and loss-of-supermarket.

"That's all right," said Double-D. "I just wonder when we can go back home."

"I JUST WONDER WHEN PEACE IS RESTORED, AND I CAN BE REUNITED WITH MY SERVANT." Nazzilla smiled back. She then turned and stomped off.

"Wait!" cried Eddy. "Where are you going?"

"SOMEWHERE ELSE." replied the giantess. "LIKE, SOMEWHERE WHERE CHAOS IS REIGNING. UNTIL CHAOS DIES, THAT'S WHAT I'LL BE DOING."

And with that, Nazzilla disappeared into a portal.

The Eds turned round. People had already begun to clean up the damage, and Her Majesty was informing nearby policemen about the theft of her jewels. They sighed and began to help.

Back at the Scarship, The Chaos Lord wasn't angry about the situation at all.

"**EVEN THOUGH WE HAVE OBTAINED ANOTHER POWER-SOURCE,**" it smiled. "**IT SEEMS WE HAVE STILL UNDERESTIMATED THE POWERS OF NAZZILLA. IDEALLY, WE WANT SOMEONE WHO CAN BUILD US AN ARTIFICIAL ZILLA. A ZILLA MORE POWERFUL AND INTELLIGENT.**"

The Chaos Lord went silent for a while, and then demanded:

"**BRING ME...GENERAL SKARR!**"


	4. Chapter 3: Nazzilla VS RoboMandy

An hour later, ZUDO-Bug picked up the portal co-ordinates on a mysterious computer. The name of the machinery was 'Subspace Emissary', which was rumoured to have developed robots and artificial lifeforms in the past before The Chaos Lord re-programmed it. The Subspace Emissary can now create portals from one world or dimension to another, and send anyone or anything into it, depending on its master's will. Unbeknowst to the inhabitants of Earth, this was how portals were opening up, and how one portal to Peach Creek appeared in England. Very soon, The Subspace Emissary was once again at work, this time generating a black-coloured portal and teleporting General Skarr to the Scarship.

General Skarr used to be a henchman to the notorious Evil on a bunny-shaped island. The boss had the body of a bear, yet had his brain and intestines intact. Hoss Delgado, a heroic warrior, killed Evil, but the brain and stomach had to be surgically transplanted. Throughout his life, Skarr wished to take over Evil's position, as he thought himself to be more evil than Evil himself. Unfortunately, the island was sold by an unknown person, and Skarr was forced to retire.

Skarr looked around the Scarship, afraid of the new surroundings.

"This is not my house!" he berated. "Who are you? And what are these pepperpots?"

"**I AM THE CHAOS LORD**." spoke the Scarship's captain. "**AND THESE ARE MY ARMY, THE DALEKS**!"

Skarr gulped as he heard the words echo in his head, even though he couldn't hear them out loud. He heard about the Daleks: mutants encased in metallic armor who thought of nothing but exterminating lower lifeforms. The Daleks were a product of an idea of a scientist named Davros, but the Daleks turned against him and took over leadership of their planet, Skaro. Skarr had also heard tales of a mysterious time traveller known as The Doctor, who had fought the Daleks over and over. Only Skarr knew about the Daleks; none of the inhabitants of Endsville knew about their deadly history.

"Doesn't the Doctor know that these Daleks are yours?" he asked The Chaos Lord.

The Chaos Lord laughed. "**THE DOCTOR HASN'T PICKED UP THE TRACES OF MY SCARSHIP. THAT LEAVES ME SUFFICENT TIME TO EVOLVE.**"

"Evolve? What do you mean?" Skarr asked.

"**MY BODY IS WEAKENING, AND I NEED TO EVOLVE BEFORE I COMPLETELY DIE**." explained The Chaos Lord. "**ONLY WITH SUFFICENT ITEMS CAN I HARNESS THEIR POWER AND BECOME COMPLETELY INVINCIBLE! THEN, I SHALL DESTROY EARTH AND THEN ONTO GREATER DIMENSIONS! BUT THE ITEMS CAN'T BE STABLED UNLESS I GATHER THE CHAOS EMERALDS!**"

"The...Chaos Emeralds?" Skarr was more puzzled than ever!

The Chaos Lord went on to explain that the Chaos Emeralds were seven gems that co-existed with both Earth and another dimension, Mobius. Whoever used the Emeralds' powers would be able to demonstrate their hidden powers. Unless all seven were theirs, The Chaos Lord and the Daleks would severely be wiped out, as the items they needed had different amounts of energy.

"**THESE DALEKS I BUILT WITH MY OWN HANDS.**" The Chaos Lord went on. "**I BUILT A CHAOS EMERALD DETECTOR IN EACH OF THEM, AND UNTIL THEY DETECT A CHAOS EMERALD, I AM STUCK HERE IN SPACE. SINCE YOU EXCEL IN TECHNOLOGY, I NEED YOU TO BUILD ME A GIANT ROBOT CAPABLE OF DESTROYING MY NEMESIS WHO PLANS TO GATHER THE EMERALDS FOR HERSELF. HER NAME IS NAZZILLA.**"

(This was untrue, of course, but one of The Chaos Lord's greatest assets besides its psychic abilities were its deceptive way of words.)

"Of course!" smiled General Skarr. "But I need you to do something for me. Have you heard of the Grim Reaper?"

"**THE ONE CURRENTLY IN THE HANDS OF TWO CHILDREN, OF WHICH ONE IS ALMOST AS EQUAL IN TERMS OF EVILNESS AS MINE OWN?**" asked The Chaos Lord. "**I HAVE HEARD ABOUT THEM AGES AGO. I AM THE FIRST EVIL BEING THAT EXISTED IN THE ENTIRE MULTI-UNIVERSE! I KNOW EVERY BIT ABOUT EVERY KNOWN DIMENSION!**"

"So I won't need to tell you about Grim's powerful scythe?" asked Skarr. "If your Daleks can obtain the item for me, then I will carry on and build my robot. Seeing as how you know so much about Mandy, that will be the design for the mech."

"**MY SERVANT, ZUDO-BUG, WILL CARRY YOUR REQUEST AS SOON AS HE'S READY.**" replied The Chaos Lord. "**I NEED ALL THE ITEMS I CAN GET. NOW, ARE THERE ANY QUESTIONS BEFORE I'LL LET YOU BACK IN YOUR DIMENSION?**"

"Yes," said Skarr. "How tall is she and where is she at the moment?"

"**NAZZILLA IS TRUELY AMAZING.**" The Chaos Lord informed. "**ACCORDING TO MY DATABANKS, SHE IS REALLY 2190 FEET TALL, BUT SHE CAN CHANGE HER SIZE TO FIT THE DIMENSION SHE'S IN. AT THE MOMENT, SHE'S 600FT TALL. THE SUBSPACE EMISSARY, MY PORTAL COMPUTER, HAS PICKED UP HER LOCATION IN THE AMERICAN STATE OF LAS VEGAS. SHE WILL SOON ARISE AND BEGIN HER SEARCH.**"

"In that case," said Skarr. "I will need help from your army to complete the robot in time."

"**MY DALEKS WILL PROVIDE YOU WITH THE TOOLS AND MATERIAL YOU WILL NEED.**" said The Chaos Lord. "**IN THE MEANTIME, I WILL SEND ZUDO-BUG TO ENDSVILLE. NAZZILLA MUST BE DESTROYED!**"

Very soon, the mech was completed. It looked like Mandy, but was 600ft tall and was sunset orange in colour. The Daleks swivelled back as General Skarr entered the robot.

"**COM-MENCE TEL-E-POR-TA-TION TO RE-QUI-RED DES-TI-NA-TION!**" ordered one Dalek.

"**I O-BEY!**" chimed the Dalek.

General Skarr laughed as his newest mecha, RoboMandy, began to disappear...

Las Vegas, like England, seemed to also be the victims of The Subspace Emissary's portal creations; during Nazzilla's battles with Godzilla and the Neo Kanker Sisters, the number of portals across the world increased tenfold. However, the scientists of Las Vegas, not to mention America, concluded that they were the work of atmospheric forces. It wasn't until 8pm on a clear night, however, that they realised the weather wasn't the cause of the portals...

RoboMandy flew out of a black-coloured portal and onto the streets of the neon-covered Las Vegas below. People began to panic: after all, in 1992, a giant toddler was rampaging in Las Vegas, and many people wouldn't have expected to see such another gigantic person before. They didn't know that it was a robot, with General Skarr at the controls. RoboMandy began crushing buildings and uprooting trees by the ton, until Skarr saw his chance: the police arriving onto the scene. Picking up the microphone at the center of the control panel, Skarr began to speak:

"I AM ROBOMANDY: THE SERVANT TO THE CHAOS LORD! I REQUIRE ONE OF THE SEVEN CHAOS EMERALDS THAT YOU HIDE FROM ME!"

One of the sergeants spoke into a megaphone: "We don't have a Chaos Emerald! We don't know what it looks like!"

"LIES! ALL LIES!" screeched Skarr. "HASN'T SOMEBODY CALLED WAYNE SZALINSKI USED ONE ON HIS OWN CHILD?"

(Skarr had researched Las Vegas' history before he took off.)

"That wasn't true at all!" replied the sergeant. "The re-modelled mininature laser gun was built entirely by hand! We haven't seen Mr. Szalinski since then."

"THEN PREPARE FOR TOTAL EXTERMINATION!" cried Skarr. He pointed one of RoboMandy's hands at the police force and fired lasers at them from the fingertips. Each of RoboMandy's hands, you see, contained larger versions of the Daleks' ruby-ray laser guns. The Daleks used them to exterminate their enemies by zapping their bodies with a full blast. The enemies would then die as the electricity surged through them.

The police force scattered as the laser guns blew up the police cars. General Skarr, from within RoboMandy, laughed manically. "Soon once I kill Nazzilla, I could use this baby on that Grim Reaper and finally extract my revenge! Then I'll turn on The Chaos Lord and steal the power sources as well as these 'Chaos Emeralds'. Then no-one can stop me!" he said to himself.

In Endsville, ZUDO-Bug hovered over to a nearby house. From within, he could see the Grim Reaper, as well as the two children The Chaos Lord told him: Billy and Mandy.

ZUDO-Bug flittered his wings rapidly, creating a supersonic wave that shattered the windows. The trio stopped whatever they were doing at the time (apparently, they were celebrating their success of destroying the Spider Queen, one of The Chaos Lord's servants.)

"ZUDO Power!" ZUDO cackled. "Evil OK! Evil OK!"

"Hey, Grim!" cried Billy. "That's a funny looking monster!"

"I've never seen dat ting in de Underworld!" commented Grim.

Mandy stepped forward. "Are you one of the Spider Queen's servants? I thought we'd killed all of them. Looks like we were wrong."

ZUDO-Bug fired a powerful crimson beam at Mandy. Mandy dodged the blast, but the beam blasted through Grim! ZUDO-Bug saw his chance, and grabbed the scythe before any of the friends attacked him.

"Me scythe!" cried the Grim Reaper. "Give it back!"

"ZUDO Power!" laughed ZUDO-Bug. "You're too late! The Chaos Lord will reward me greatly for this!"

And with that, ZUDO-Bug flew into another black-coloured portal. Mandy looked at the fallen Reaper.

"It seems that this creature wanted your scythe badly, Grim. Mind you, Skarr seemed to have disappered as well." she said.

"It couldn't have been Skarr behind this dastardly plan, could it?" asked Grim.

"Of course it is!" snapped Mandy. "Think about it! Skarr disappears off the surface of the world, then brings back this bug to take care of us!"

Billy picked his nose. "D'ya think he'll come back, Grim?"

"I doubt it, Billy. But when he or that bug, or even this 'Chaos Lord' returns, we'll teach him not to steal me scythe!" Grim said sternly.

Nearby on the outskirts of Las Vegas, a light-coloured portal shone in the clear night. A couple of thuds were heard as our heroine, Nazzilla, stepped from the portal and into another part of Earth, the planet she slumbered in, the planet she drew her energies from. She breathed for a minute before fishing in her pockets for some gum. The supermarket she collected the food from when she was in England had plenty of gum, and it wasn't long before she unwrapped the entire boxes of gum, as well as the packets, and popped the entire contents into her mouth. As she was enjoying the multiple flavours, she happened to see some teens walking back from a party. The teens stopped.

"Hey, aren't you that girl that we saw on the news?" asked one of the teens.

"LIKE, YEAH I AM!" said Nazzilla. "I DIDN'T KNOW I WAS THAT POPULAR!"

"You are." replied another. "The battle between you and Godzilla was all over Las Vegas, and the Internet was going crazy about your battle with those giantesses in London!"

"We're one of your biggest fans!" cried a teen. "We've seen you on 'Ed, Edd 'n Eddy'!"

Nazzilla nearly choked on her gum! "WHAT? I'M A TV STAR?"

"I think so!" said the teen. "Cartoon Network shows it all the time: you're Nazz, right?"

"YEAH..."

"Well then! Looks like you got zapped by Wayne Szalinsky's inventions again!"

The teen then told Nazzilla of the brilliant amateur inventor who first made the mininaturization gun to remove the hassle of moving large furniture and the like. After his children was accidentally shrunk, Wayne remodelled the machine so that it could grow tiny crops to avoid the dangers of famine. That is, until his baby son, Adam, got enlarged by the machine, and rampaged in Las Vegas.

"HE SOUNDS LIKE A NICE GUY." Nazzilla commented as she chewed her gum.

"He is." said the teen proudly. "And I should know--I'm Adam!"

"Hey, Adam!" called one of his friends. "Unless you want to get covered in gum, stop surprising her! Anyways, she can't be the real Nazz if she battled those two monsters a week apart. And besides, didn't you tell us your father re-remodelled the gun back to normal before shrinking himself and the next door neighbours again?"

"Oh, yeah." Adam replied. "Anyways, Nazz, Nazzilla, whoever you are: we need help! Las Vegas is under attack by the evil forces of RoboMandy! She's searching for these 'Chaos Emeralds'. You must save Las Vegas before it's turned to rubble!"

"OK, ADAM!" giggled Nazzilla. Adam shivered. Hearing a giantess call his name loudly intimidated him a bit. It wasn't as if she was his mother, like the last time he grew big. The ground shook as Nazzilla headed to Las Vegas.

"What do we do now?" asked one of Adam's friends.

"Better inform the cops and the military." replied Adam. "We don't want another major upset like the last time I grew!"

Skarr was having the time of his life. The laser guns built into RoboMandy's hands were doing the trick, and saving him a lot of the actual mecha's energy. Just as he was about to exterminate a block of flats, he heard a rumbling noise.

The army, having got the call from earlier, pulled back to let Nazzilla through. Skarr remembered The Chaos Lord's words.

"AH, NAZZILLA!" he said through the microphone. "FINALLY WE MEET! YOUR CHAOS EMERALD-SEARCHING DAYS ARE OVER FOR I, ROBOMANDY, AM HERE TO DESTROY YOU!"

"YOU GOTTA PROBLEM WITH THAT, GIRLFRIEND?" asked Nazzilla. "I'M NOT HERE TO SEARCH FOR JEWELERY: I'M HERE TO FIND MY SERVANT, PHIL."

RoboMandy fell silent for a moment. "PHIL? PHIL?! PHIL!! I DON'T NEED ANY SIDEKICKS TO SPOIL MY CHANCES OF FINDING THE EMERALDS NOW! EXTERMINATE!"

Activating his lasers, Skarr fired the beams at Nazzilla. The beams scattered in all directions as if they were refracting a prism. Nazzilla laughed out loud, the laughter echoing through the city.

"LIKE, THAT TICKLES!" said Nazzilla. Then, her nose began to wrinkle. "AHHH...AHHHHH...AHHHHHH..." she began.

"WAIT!" cried Skarr (through RoboMandy) as Nazzilla came close to him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"AHHHHH...AHHHH...AHHHHCHOOO!" sneezed Nazzilla. Globs of green mucus covered the viewscreen of RoboMandy. Skarr began to gag.

"Where's the windscreen wipers on this thing?" he muttered. "The Daleks didn't tell me where it was!"

He began pressing buttons madly. Just then, he heard a computerized voice say:

"SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ACTIVATED IN MINUS TEN SECONDS..."

"What!?" exploded Skarr. "Whose bright idea was it to install a self-destruct button on a robot!?"

Skarr fished around for another button. The green snot on the viewscreen seemed to shroud the control room in darkness. Skarr could make out the words 'Ejector Seat' on one of the buttons. He mashed it hard, seat-belted the chair, and hoped for the best...

Nazzilla was rubbing away the mucus around her nose when she heard the tell-tale announcement. She put two and two together and realized that RoboMandy was, by and large, a robot! As soon as she saw the controller of the robot fly out of the head of the RoboMandy just before it collapsed into an exploding heap on the ground, she quickly placed her hand out and caught him.

Skarr looked up at the towering face of his opponent.

"It was just a little misunderstanding! The Chaos Lord made me do it!" he squeaked.

"LIKE, THAT'S NOT GONNA HELP YOU OUT, MISTER!" boomed Nazzilla. "YOU NEARLY DESTROYED LAS VEGAS: FOR THAT, I'M GONNA HAVE TO PUNISH YOU!"

She took out the gum in her mouth and began to wrap it around the confused General Skarr.

"Wait, what are you going to do to me?" asked Skarr.

"I'M GOING HAVE TO, LIKE, 'CHEW' ON THAT MATTER!" said Nazzilla.

She popped Skarr onto her green tongue and closed her mouth on him. She forcefully chewed on the gum-covered Skarr to the delights and cheers of the people who managed to escape the destruction. Occassionally, she blew a bubble with her gum, revealling the tiny general swimming within. She would then pop the gum, leaving a sticky mess on her mouth. She then licked the gum back into her mouth before chewing hard again.

After an hour and a half later, Nazzilla spat the gum-covered general out of her mouth. But before she could hand him to the guards, he disappeared into a black-coloured portal!

Nazzilla watched the cleaning operation at hand. When dawn broke, she decided to leave.

"LIKE, I'M SORRY FOR WHAT THAT MAN DID TO YOUR CITY." she said to the sergeant.

"Don't worry about it." replied the policeman. "You are our hero, just as you are Japan and England's. We hope to see you once all these portals are gone."

"PORTALS?" asked Nazzilla. "I REMEMBER THREE BOYS WHO LOOKED LIKE TINY VERSIONS OF MY FRIENDS SAYING ABOUT PORTALS WHEN I WAS IN ENGLAND. I WONDER WHO'S MAKING THEM?"

With a shrug of her shoulders, Nazzilla stepped into a light-coloured portal as she fished in her pockets for boxes of cereal and crates of milk for her breakfast. It was hungry work saving a city from imminent destruction...

Back in the Scarship, General Skarr watched The Chaos Lord roar in anger.

"**I MIND-SCANNED THE ENTIRE OPERATION AND HEARD WHAT YOU THOUGHT. THIS IS TREASON, SKARR!**" bellowed The Chaos Lord.

"But I did what you said!" blustered Skarr. "But there was no Chaos Emerald in sight!"

"**BUT YOU DIDN'T DESTROY NAZZILLA, EVEN WITH YOUR SMARTS BY YOUR SIDE!**" thundered The Chaos Lord.

"Oh come on!" snapped Skarr. "Your little friend stole the scythe before the Grim Reaper caught it! At least he did half of the bargin!"

"**YES...FOR ME!**" replied The Chaos Lord.

"What!?" cried Skarr. "We made a deal!"

"**YES, BUT JUST AS HOW YOU DECIEVED ME, SO I DECIEVED YOU! THE SCYTHE IS MINE NOW, AND YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A REJECT. UNTIL I NEED YOU AGAIN, YOUR CONTRIBUTION TO MY PLAN HAS ENDED! BEGONE FROM MY SIGHT!**"

The Chaos Lord, from the darkness, pointed a powerful sword at Skarr. It charged up with dark energy and fired at Skarr. Skarr felt his body rise up in pain, before disappearing into thin air. And with that, he was gone...

"What has happened to Skarr?" asked ZUDO-Bug.

"**HE IS BACK IN HIS DIMENSION WHERE HE BELONGS.**" answered The Chaos Lord. "**BUT AT LEAST WE HAVE HEARD ABOUT A WILLING HELPER WHO MIGHT GIVE US THE INFORMATION WE NEED! DALEKS: BRING ME ADAM SZALINSKY--HIS BRAINWAVES FROM THE TIME HE GREW MIGHT HELP US OUT...IN THE KIDS NEXT DOOR DIMENSION!**"


	5. Chapter 4: Nazzilla VS Double Trouble

Meanwhile, in another dimension, three people on board a cat-shaped balloon were drifting in the skies above Sinnoh. They were the notorious Team Rocket: part of a larger gang of crooks who once were in control of stealing creatures called Pokémon. Pokémon come in many species and forms, and in that dimension, people called Trainers use them to fight others and to raise them to become fighters. Team Rocket's desire is to capture a Pokémon called Pikachu, whose electricity it wielded was the strongest among other Pikachu. Stopping them from doing this were three Trainers: Ash Ketchum, a Trainer from Pallet Town and the owner of Pikachu, Dawn, a rookie Trainer from Twinleaf Town, and Brock, an experienced Trainer from Pewter City and one of the Gym Leaders who inhabited the dimension.

"I can't believe you bozos failed to capture that Pikachu!" snapped Jessie, a purple-haired woman full of charm.

"But it was mainly that Staravia's fault!" bemoaned James, a blue-haired man. "It keeps popping our balloon!"

"Well, dis has coitainly been a blooper in my book!" commented Meowth, a Scratchcat Pokémon with a Yen coin on its head. "That Pikachu must hold more powers than eva!"

"You didn't do anything, Meowth!" berated Jessie. "You were busy looking in the air for some obscure reason!"

"That's because holes kept poppin' up!" Meowth said in its Brooklyn accent. "Holes leading to heaven knows where!"

"You mean like that one next to us?" asked James, pointing to a portal next to the balloon they were in.

Everyone screamed as they teleported through the portal and into a spaceship: The Scarship!

Team Rocket looked around them and saw golden pepperpots surrounding them. Near them was a shadowy man in darkness.

"If this is the new Team Rocket base," commented James. "Then our boss must have got a whole lot richer."

"Shame these Pokémon don't look as handsome as Meowth!" Meowth added, stroking a golden pepperpot. The pepperpot blasted a laser at Meowth's paw, causing it to run up and down in pain!

"**WHO ARE YOU INTRUDERS**?" roared the shadowy figure. "**WHO DARES TRESSPASS INTO THE SHIP OF THE CHAOS LORD?**"

"Prepare for trouble, chaos and frustration!" chanted Jessie.

"And make it double, we're from another dimension!" rhymed James.

"An evil as old as the galaxy..." Jessie said.

"...Sent here to fufil our destiny!" James said.

"Meowth! That's me!" interrupted Meowth.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love..."

"To extend our reach to the stars above..."

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth's da name!" Meowth interrupted again.

"Wherever there is peace in the universe..." Jessie added.

"Team Rocket..." began James.

"...Will be dere..." added Meowth.

"...To make everything worse!" they finished.

Out of their Poké Balls (devices used to capture and store Pokémon) came Wobbuffett, a blue blob with a dark tail, and Mime Jr., a harlequin-like creature. They both cried out their names as a flourish.

The Chaos Lord stared at them for a while, then said, telepathically: "**SO, YOU ARE THE INFAMOUS TEAM ROCKET. THE VILLAINS OF THE KANTO, JOHTO, HOENN AND SINNOH WORLDS THAT MAKE UP THE POKEMON DIMENSION. YOU MAY BE OF SOME USE TO ME...**"

"If there's anything you want, then we're the ones to do it!" Jessie said proudly.

"**FOR NOW, YOU MUST WAIT. I AM WAITING FOR ANOTHER PERSON FROM THE REAL WORLD TO GET HERE.**" The Chaos Lord said.

Out of another portal came Adam Szalinsky. Adam helped Nazzilla out when she appeared in Las Vegas by informing the army of her arrival. Unfortunately, he slipped out vital information that The Chaos Lord thought would be useful for its new plan of eliminating the 'Go-Go Nazzilla Girl' (As a denizen of Nazzilla's dimension, Rolfzilla, put it) it had been angered by for so long. Adam was cornered by the Daleks. Team Rocket, meanwhile, were surprised to see a Real Worlder for the first time.

"Are these da fans we've been hearing so much about?" asked Meowth.

"**YES. THERE ARE SOME FANS IN THE REAL WORLD WHO DO CARE FOR THE VILLAINS.**" explained The Chaos Lord. It then turned its attention to Adam. "**AM I RIGHT IN GUESSING THAT YOU ARE THE INFAMOUS ADAM, WHO CAUSED TERROR AND CHAOS IN LAS VEGAS BACK IN 1992?**"

"I was just a kid then!" snapped Adam. "If Nazzilla was here, she'd..."

"Nazzilla?" asked James. "Is that a Pokémon?"

"Well, it does fit into the 'ten-letter' limit count." Jessie replied, making an in-joke.

Adam saw Team Rocket. "Nazzilla is a giant version of a cartoon character. I thought you'd knew, seeing as how you're cartoon characters in my world!"

"**SILENCE!**" roared The Chaos Lord. "**YOU HAVE THE GENETIC CODE PRODUCED BY YOUR FATHER'S MACHINE, AND QUITE POSSIBLY THE BLUEPRINTS FOR DEVISING ANOTHER, CORRECT?**"

"Well, I think so..." began Adam, as the Daleks surrounded him.

"**'THINK' IS THE CORRECT VERB IN THIS SITUATION**." The Chaos Lord cut back. "**MY DALEKS WILL EXTRACT THE INFORMATION FROM YOU AND ABSORB IT INTO THEIR MEMORY BANKS. THEY WILL THEN CONSTRUCT THE LASER GUN FOR MY PLAN, OF OUTNUMBERING NAZZILLA**."

"Outnumbering...Nazzilla?" questioned Adam.

"**MY SCARSHIP IS HOVERING OVER THE KIDS NEXT DOOR DIMENSION. I WILL CAPTURE TWO OF THEIR AGENTS AND GROW THEM SO THAT THEY'RE THE SAME SIZE AS YOUR FRIEND. THEY WILL ONLY OBEY ME DUE TO THE BRAINWASHING TECHNIQUE I WILL IMPLANT INSIDE THE LASER GUN. WITH NAZZILLA DESTROYED, I WILL UTILIZE THE GUN TO GROW OTHER PEOPLE IN VARIOUS DIMENSIONS, AND USE THEM IN MY PLAN TO TAKE OTHER YOUR PUNY DIMENSION, AND EVERYTHING INSIDE IT!**" laughed The Chaos Lord.

The Daleks placed their suckers onto Adam's head, and literally sucked out the brainwaves. Adam screamed in terror, then slunk to the floor, as if dead. All the time, Team Rocket flinched desperately. Adam was then taken back to his dimension.

"**WE HAVE NOT MUCH TIME!**" roared The Chaos Lord. "**DAWN HAS STRUCK THIS DIMENSION. THE LASER GUN WILL HAVE TO WAIT. DALEKS: USE THE INFORMATION INSIDE YOU TO CONVERT YOUR RAY GUNS INTO MINIATURE LASER GUNS. GROW 'NUMBUHS' THREE AND FIVE, THEN TELEPORT THEM TO A PLACE CALLED 'DRAYTON MANOR'! TEAM ROCKET, YOU WILL MONITOR THE MISSION. DON'T FAIL!**"

"What is this 'Drayton Manor', oh Chaos Lord?" asked ZUDO-Bug. "And what item would you like me to steal?"

"**DRAYTON MANOR IS A THEME PARK SITUATED IN THE MIDLANDS.**" replied The Chaos Lord. "**PERFECT FOR MY ZILLAS TO STRIKE FIRST. AS FOR YOU, ZUDO-BUG, GO AND STEAL THE CODE MODULE OF THE KIDS NEXT DOOR. THE CODE MODULE CONTAINS GATHERED DNA FROM ALL PARTS OF THEIR WORLD. NOW, GO!**"

The Daleks and ZUDO-Bug teleported down to the world...

...and, about an hour later, the five main agents of Sector V, Numbuhs One to Five, were getting well stuck in fighting them off.

"What does Father think he's doing, sending these cruddy trash bins after us and not his Delightful Children?" asked Numbuh Four, a yellow-haired Australian boy wearing an orange hood.

"I think they are called 'Daleks', Wally." replied Numbuh One, a bald-headed English boy with a red shirt. "My Dad saw them on TV when he was young."

"Such powerful technology!" commented Numbuh Two, a pudgy European-American boy wearing goggles. "Not even our encounters with Phil the Valiant produced new weaponry for us to see before!"

"**GIVE US YOUR A-GENTS!**" chanted three Daleks. "**OR YOU WILL BE EX-TER-MIN-AT-ED!**"

"Never!" cried Numbuh One, firing his mustard gun at them. The mustard gun had no effect, bouncing off the Daleks' casing. A Dalek casing was made from Dalekanium, one of the hardest minerals known to mankind. Even bullets would shatter as soon as they got close.

Numbuhs Three and Five stepped out of Sector V (really a makeshift treehouse). Numbuh Three was Japanese in origin, and ditzy in nature. She was known in her dimension as the biggest fan of Rainbow Monkeys, stuffed simian-like toys. Numbuh Five, the coolest out of the quintlet, was African-American. Her red cap shaded part of her face. She, like all the other operatives, had met the mysterious Phil the Valiant when a group of creatured called Autons came to their dimension. Autons were shop-window dummies manipulated by an alien force known as The Nestene Consciousness, whose food stock was destroyed by the Time War.

"Numbuh Five says we give in!" cried Numbuh Five. "Take us two, but leave the boys alone!"

"Yeah!" added Numbuh Three. "Just don't injure Wally!"

The Daleks aimed at the girls, then with a hearty cry of "**EX-TER-MIN-ATE!**", they fired the genetic-contained laser guns at them! The girls grew 600ft tall...then disappeared.

"NUMBUH THREE!" cried Wally in pained surprise.

"NUMBUH FIVE!" yelled Nigel, full of tears.

They then saw ZUDO-Bug in the distance, carrying the KND Code Module, the 'power source' of their Moonbase.

"Are you one of the cheese-loving aliens we met before?" asked Hoagie.

"ZUDO Power! Evil OK! Evil OK!" laughed the moth-shaped fiend, as it flew into a portal.

The rest of Sector V looked at each other.

"Numbuh 360 will kick our butts for sure!" wailed Numbuh Two. "If we can't kill these things, then we're done for!"

"According to my dimension scanner," said Numbuh Four. "That bug invaded Endsville as well!"

"Then we'll have to wait until it comes back." Numbuh One said bravely. "Until then, we must move to the Moonbase. Father must surely know by now of our disadvantage and will want to attack. Kids Next Door...BATTLESTATIONS!"

Drayton Manor was at its highest peak in tourism this season. Queues for the biggest rides were getting longer by the minute, and the Manager had to fit in more ticket booths. He was just sitting down outside the main gates for a lunch break, when he heard two sets of thumps near Fisherman's Wharf and Aerial Park. People looked up at two giant girls: one in a green shirt that covered her entire arms and hands, and the other wearing a gigantic cap that was almost as big as GForce.

"I AM ABBYZILLA!" roared the cap-bearing girl. "AND THIS IS KUKIZILLA. WE ARE FROM THE CHAOS LORD. SURRENDER TO US, OR WE'LL CRUSH YOU!"

"NAW, ABBYZILLA!" giggled the green-shirt girl. "WE DON'T WANT TO CRUSH THESE DOLLIES! I WANNA KEEP THEM!"

She scooped up a handful of screaming tourists and spoke cutely to them in Japanese. Everyone ran for cover as the giantesses began their rampage.

Team Rocket hovered over Pirate Cove in their balloon.

"This is a pretty weird dimension." said Jessie.

"Yes," said James. "But look at all the new Pokémon in that Zoo!"

"We could make'a bunch'a fortune out of dem!" Meowth said in his Brooklyn accent. "Just as soon as we get back, of course."

Back in the Scarship, a Dalek felt something pick up on its Chaos Emerald detector.

"**A CHA-OS EM-ER-ALD HAS BEEN SPOT-TED AT THE THEME PARK.**" it said. "**IT IS POW-ER-ING A RIDE CALL-ED 'SHOCK-WAVE'. FAKE CHA-OS EN-ER-GY HAS AL-SO BEEN FOUND ON TWO OT-HER RIDES: 'EX-CAL-I-BUR' AND 'PAN-DE-MO-NI-UM'.**"

"**THEN IT MUST BE CREATING A TRIANGLE OF CHAOS ENERGY!**" said The Chaos Lord. "**INFORM TEAM ROCKET OF THEIR NEW JOB: THEY MUST STEAL THE REAL CHAOS EMERALD ON THE SHOCKWAVE RIDE. WITHOUT THE THREE TRAINERS TO DISPOSE OF THEM, THEY WILL NOT FAIL!**"

The Manager wasted no time in cordoning off the theme park to the public, whilst the rampage was going on. He was just about to return to his hut, when a portal of light appeared below the ground. Out rose a blonde-haired giantess, who looked much different than the other two, but at the same size.

"HI!" said Nazzilla (for it was she). "LIKE, IS THERE ANYTHING WRONG?"

The Manager fled for cover inside the hut. Nazzilla reached out and picked up the hut with just two fingers. The Manager felt the hut rip out of the ground and travel high into the sky, until he saw the face of the giant intruder.

"Listen!" he managed to squeak. "We're out of bounds for the next two seasons! Don't interfere, or I'll call the police!"

"I'M HERE TO HELP, MISTER." Nazzilla's voice boomed through the window. "LIKE, DON'T WORRY!"

She then put on a sexy-looking face. Nazzilla was very good at charming males in any sizes. The Eds in her dimension would melt and submit to her demands of Peace whenever she felt it necessary. Likewise, the Manager felt himself sweat profusely.

"Alright, alright!" he spluttered. "Just be careful of the Chaos Emerald inside the Shockwave rollercoaster."

"GEE, THANKS!" giggled the giantess. "I COULD JUST KISS YOU! IN FACT, I WILL!"

The Manager screamed as two giant, pudgy, red-coloured lips protruded into the hut and smooched him constantly. The sounds of kissing could be heard across the entire theme park, alerting the attention of 'Abbyzilla' and 'Kukizilla'.

"IT'S HER!" hissed Abbyzilla. "OUR MASTER'S FOE!"

"BUT WE CAN'T MOVE OUT OF THE CHAOS ENERGY!" said Kukizilla, having obviously heard The Chaos Lord's instructions to Team Rocket. "WE WILL SHRINK!"

"THEN WE MUST USE THE STUFF AROUND US TO ATTACK HER!" cried Abbyzilla. "FOR THE SAKE OF CHAOS!"

Nazzilla cutely put down the hut after ten minutes of full-on snogging, leaving the confused and sweaty Manager to take a shower. He was covered head to foot in red lipstick! She then stepped over the gates and into Drayton Manor. Abbyzilla and Kukizilla were ready for her. They threw the Stormforce 10 and Maelstrom rides at her, but they bounced off. The people, though, fell onto her face. Nazzilla gently brushed them off and placed them onto the ground.

"RATS!" moaned Kukizilla. "IT DIDN'T WORK!"

"WE'LL HAVE TO USE OUR FISTS!" roared Abbyzilla. "TWO AGAINST ONE IS FAIR ENOUGH!"

Abbyzilla thrusted her fist into Nazzilla, only for it to rebound and hit Abbyzilla back! She fell into the lake near Fisherman's Wharf with an almighty splash. Unlike Nazzilla, Abbyzilla was mortal, and thus liable to get injured. She rubbed her nose angrily.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket was hovering over Shockwave, with a mechanical grabber.

"Jessie, did The Chaos Lord ask for us to grab the Emerald now or later?" asked James. "I kinda forget."

"Just grab da blasted ting!!" yelled Meowth. "It doesn't make any difference, does it?!"

"Well, he did say something about Chaos Energy," muttered Jessie. "I just can't remember what 'cos I had a headache..."

So saying, they hovered over to the Shockwave rollercoaster and grabbed the red Chaos Emerald from the center.

"We did it!" cried Team Rocket.

"And not even those twerps can stop us now!" added James.

The Chaos Energy seemed to have a strange effect on the two giantesses. The loss of balance seemed to make them shrink. Of course, this was a way of reversing the growth ray: Chaos Energy was the source of Wayne Szalinsky's old growth ray, which is why Adam kept growing near electrical items. Because fake amounts of Chaos Energy were used to power two rides, they cancelled the added growth effect out, hence why Abbyzilla and Kukizilla never grew any more than 600ft.

As Numbuh Three and Numbuh Five returned to normal, Nazzilla read their minds and realised where they came from. She closed her eyes, and made another light-coloured portal appear on the spot. The KND Operatives fell safely back home.

To a cheer of happy people, Nazzilla waved them goodbye. Just then, the Manager returned after his shower and wearing spare clothes.

"Nazzilla, on behalf of us here at Drayton Manor, thank you for everything you've done." he said.

"HANG ON," said Nazzilla, looking at the balloon Team Rocket were in. "LIKE, I HAVEN'T FINISHED HERE YET..."

Team Rocket looked on in fear as Nazzilla grabbed the balloon and blew it away sweetly with her breath.

"And to think we thought Nazzilla was a Pokémon!" cried Jessie.

"Should we tell The Chaos Lord we goofed?" asked James.

"Perhaps we'd better lie low somewhere." replied Meowth. "Until then..."

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" cried Team Rocket in despair.

They disappeared into a portal, and only the sounds of a faint "WOBBA-WOBBA!" were heard.

"LIKE, NOW I'M DONE!" laughed Nazzilla.

"But what about the Chaos Emerald?" asked the Manager. "They had it in their pocket the whole time!"

Nazzilla thought for a moment. "WHY DON'T YOU POWER THE ROLLERCOASTER WITH THE STUFF THOSE OTHER TWO RIDES ARE POWERING?" she asked, pointing to the Excalibur and Pandemonium rides (who weren't affected by the rampaging). "LIKE, THEY WILL BE WEAK, BUT IT WILL DO UNTIL I FIND IT AGAIN."

"Nazzilla, you're a hero!" cried the Manager. "We will take care of it straight away."

"I'D BEST BE GOING." replied Nazzilla. "GOODBYE!"

She grabbed the protesting Manager and snogged him once again, to the laughter of the tourists below. The Manager thought that it will take another shower to get the oncoming lipstick off him...

Back in the Scarship, The Chaos Lord roared in anguish.

"**CURSE THAT NAZZILLA! CURSE THAT TEAM ROCKET! WHEN I NEXT FIND THEM, THEY'D BETTER GIVE BACK THE EMERALD THEY RIGHTFULLY STOLE!**" it said.

"But, master," replied ZUDO-Bug. "I did steal the Code Module like you told me too, and we still have the blueprints for the growth ray in the Daleks' mind."

The Chaos Lord was just about to cut back with a remark, when a call came in from The Subspace Emissary. From its LCD screen, the computer slowly produced a moving image of a dragon-lizard hybrid, wearing a green spiked shell. Next to him was a younger version of himself, but wearing a bandana over his mouth. In the background, several turtles were walking to and fro, and a living black ball was barking away loudly.

"I couldn't help but hear your plight about this 'Nazzilla'." said none other than King Bowser Koopa. "I'm here to assist you, Chaos Lord..."


	6. Chapter 5: Nazzilla VS King Bowser Koopa

The Sun was rising over the smiling hills and clouds of The Mushroom Kingdom. This was a kingdom in another dimension, populated by anthropomorphic mushrooms, nicknamed Toads after their founder, Valian Toad the First, known by many as Valian T. The ruler of this carefree world was Princess Peach Toadstool, a woman in her mid-Twenties, who wore pink clothing and lived in a fantasy-style castle. The castle was powered by 120 mystical Power Stars. If the Stars were to be stolen from their respective placings, it was said, then the whole dimension would be destroyed in less than 48 hours.

Princess Peach Toadstool had just breakfasted with The Mushroom Kingdom's well-respected and most bravest hero, Mario Mario. A portly moustachioed man who wore a red shirt and blue dungarees, Mario was born and raised in The Mushroom Kingdom, but for a period of twenty or so years, he chose to live on Earth, the Real World, where he and his brother, Luigi Mario, took up plumbing. Although he enjoyed the customs and well-being of Earth, Mario felt homesick, and so he and Luigi went back, taking all their newly found information with them back to The Mushroom Kingdom.

Both, however, were unaware with King Bowser Koopa's alignment with The Chaos Lord. King Bowser Koopa was the King of the Koopas; a group of turtles who liked to cause trouble. The dragon-lizard hybrid had a crush on the beautiful Princess Peach, and tried his best to kidnap her and reason with her. Like how Nazzilla was turned against many different citizens in different galaxies, he was misunderstood by the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, and was often beaten up by Mario. Now living with eight children, his Koopalings, and commanding an army of various monsters, Bowser made it his goal to take over The Mushroom Kingdom after years of mental upset. And, at that very moment, his latest plan was to be put into action...

KAZOOM! KAZAPP! KABOOM!

These sounds echoed across Peach's castle accompanied by bolts of thunder and lightning. Mario and Peach instantly turned their heads around.

"Mamma-mia!" cried Mario, his Italian-American dialect being well known to those who hear him, "It-a must be a powerful-a storm!"

"Quickly, Mario," called Peach, "find out what is causing that storm!"

Mario raced on over to the castle, where he saw a turtle upon a massive thundercloud. This was Lakithunder, a subspecies of a turtlian race called Lakitu who would often try and dispose of the plumber by firing spiky eggs from their clouds. Lakithunder, however, was well noted throughout the Lakitu race because he used thunderbolts instead of eggs.

"Hey! You! Stop that!" called Mario, dodging the onslaught of thunderbolts and the fleeing of Toads.

"Never!" hissed Lakithunder. "Bowser has bribed me to destroy the castle for his new master, The Chaos Lord! If you dare to stop me, I'll shall barbecue you to a crisp!"

Now, Mario has heard of many villains in his lifetime, but never The Chaos Lord. Mario stood silent for a moment, then raced back to a nearby tree.

"Ahhhh!" Lakithunder mused. "The portly plumber has finally got our message! ZUDO-Bug, it's your turn now!"

From a dark-coloured portal came the unmistakable tones of "ZUDO Power! Evil OK! Evil OK!" as The Chaos Lord's servant flew out and into the castle, heading for the location of the Power Stars.

Unfortunately for Lakithunder, Mario had not gone for reinforcements. Instead, he hit a ? Block (a box-like object that contained random items, hence its name) which spurted a Super Mushroom from its confines. The Super Mushroom was the key to giving Mario super powers. He grew twice his usual size, and began to run at Lakithunder.

"Aw, cripes!" cried the bespectacled turtle. "He set me up!" He then turned his attention to ZUDO-Bug. "Hurry up in there, or you're gonna get stomped on!"

ZUDO-Bug instantly flew out of the castle, full to the brim with glowing Power Stars, and disappeared into another portal, just as Mario jumped onto Lakithunder. The turtle fell out of his cloud and into the moat below. Spluttering angrily, he jumped out and ran in the direction of Bowser's castle. Mario remembered the Princess, and ran back...just in time to see another familiar figure, a smaller version of Bowser, wearing a bandana with a crude drawing of a beast-like mouth, scoop up the Princess in his greedy claws.

This was Bowser's youngest child, Bowser Jr. Mario had met the surely brat a year ago, when he and a mysterious dimension-crosser known as 'Phil the Valiant' teamed up with each other when Mario was mistakenly accused as a vandal on Isle Delfino, a tropical paradise somewhere in The Mushroom Kingdom dimension. Luckily, Phil helped Mario to clear his name with the help of a talking water pack called F.L.U.D.D (Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device, who was created by the eccentric Professor E. Gadd) and they eventually cleaned up the island and released their version of the Power Stars, Shine Sprites, from their slumber.

Bowser Jr. was told by Bowser that the Princess was his mother, hence why he disguised himself as 'Shadow Mario' and kidnapped Peach, taking her to Corona Mountain at the center of Isle Delfino. Eventually, Bowser and Bowser Jr. were outmatched by Mario and Phil, and swore revenge on the pair of them.

As Mario resumed his thoughts on the current kidnapping, he realised that the castle seemed to be getting old: plants were wiltering, paintings were decaying, and everything around the castle itself seemed to disappear out of sight. Mario's worst fears came true: the Power Stars had gone! Mario looked up into the sky, just as Luigi walked up to him.

"Mario! Why are you-a looking up at-a the sky?" he asked his youngest brother. "The Princess has been-a kidnapped again!"

"I-a know that, Luigi," said Mario sadly. "But the Power Stars are-a gone as well! We could-a do with another pair of-a hands. But who will help us-a out? E. Gadd is busy with his-a new Chemist's store."

"Where's-a Phil?" asked Luigi. "The one who helped you on-a Isle Delfino."

"I dunno." moped Mario. "But he did mention to me-a a few times that he was a servant to someone called-a Nazzilla. I wonder where she-a is..."

If Mario had been in the Real World during that time, he would've known exactly where our heroine was. In Devon, a county in England, Nazzilla was taking it easy on a beach. She had just saved a theme park in the Midlands, and thought she could take it easy during the last days of Summer. Everyone on the beach (especially the males) looked up at the sunbathing giantess in awe. Getting up, Nazzilla decided to have a swim. She stood up, revealling her towering body, and clicked her fingers.

A light-coloured portal began to envelope her, and in no time at all, she was decked in a giant-sized bikini! Unbeknowst to the Real Worlders, this was a technique that all the people in Nazzilla's dimension could do to save physically changing into clothes. Just by thinking about what to wear, and then clicking their fingers could they switch clothes in five or six seconds. She had taught this technique to her best servant, Phil the Valiant, allowing him to instantly change clothes, making him the first of his kind to do so.

Nazzilla stomped off into the blue sea, creating massive craters in the sand with her footprints. She then took to the waters and swam about. The swimmers stopped in their tracks as she sometimes rose her head above the waters, sometimes intimidating them! She giggled slyly as they darted about her. Then she stopped.

"LIKE, CHAOS IS AFOOT SOMEWHERE. I HAVE TO GO." she said to the tiny swimmers. Pausing only to change back into her usual attire, she disappeared into a portal and, for the first time since her slumber, into a brand new world...

It took Mario and Luigi a fair few minutes to track down Bowser's castle and stomp some of his minions to the ground. Eventually, on a rocky bridge above a towering mass of lava, they came face to face with the King of the Koopas for the umpteenth time...

"GAH! It's those pesky plumbers! Always spoiling my plans!" he cried.

"Yes-a!" replied Mario. "But stealing the Power Stars-a again is far enough!"

"What?" asked Bowser. "Are you accusing me of a crime I didn't commit?"

"Quit-a lying, dear Bowser!" replied Mario. "Hand over the Princess and the Stars, or me and-a Luigi will pummel you to the ground!"

He notified a switch behind Bowser's back. Red in colour and with a skull embedded into it, the switch would destroy the floor they all stood.

"To tell you the truth, my dear plumbers," Bowser said lordly, "I was assisted in the Star stealing game by a creature from another dimension: The Chaos Lord and its army of Da-leks. It stole the Stars for itself and, in return, gave me the opportunity to reunite my son with his Mama."

Bowser motioned to his youngest son, who was placing Peach onto the stony grounds of his castle.

"Hey, Papa!" cried Bowser Jr. "Let's defeat those plumb-scum and be quick about it!"

Bowser walked to the plumbers, breathing fire as he did so. Mario and Luigi managed to jump, but in doing so, cost Mario of his Super Mushroom powers. Luigi retaliated by jumping onto a nearby floating platform, helping Mario to his feet as he did so. Just as the both of them jumped onto the second platform that hovered below the switch, powerful thuds echoed across the castle, causing the pair to fall onto the solid ground below.

"P-P-P-P-Papa!" Bowser Jr. shook, "W-W-W-W-What is t-t-t-t-that?"

"Stay there, son," cautioned Bowser. "I'll look out of the window and see."

All he saw was a bulging eye with white cornea and a black dot. Sounds of giggling shook the castle again, including a piece of rock that was dangerously breaking away from the ceiling.

"It's a monster!" roared Bowser in panic. "It's a giant Real Worlder! Quick, son, batten down the hatches! Hoist the main sail! Pull in the anchor, and keelhaul the gunwhales!"

The rock hanging from the ceiling fell onto the switch. As the floor gave way, Bowser let out a cry as he fell into the hot lava below.

"Avenge me, son!" he cried, as his flesh began to burn off his body.

Mario and Luigi, who were also on the floor, began to fell as well, but landed onto a gigantic hand. Luigi started to tremble, but Mario soon put two-and-two together.

"Hey-a Luigi!" he cried. "It must-a be Nazzilla!"

"HI!" Nazzilla said. "HANG ON A MINUTE. I NEED TO MAKE MYSELF, LIKE, KNOWN!"

Sure enough, Nazzilla blew down the wall with just her breath, revealling her true form to Bowser Jr. and the Princess.

"You!" Bowser Jr. cried to the giantess. "You killed my Papa! You won't get away with this!"

Placing the Princess down onto the ground, Bowser Jr. used a nearby floating platform to gather his dead father's bones. Carrying them in one hand and the Princess in the other, Bowser Jr. dropped down a green-coloured pipe protruding from the ground. This was a Warp Pipe, that preformed the same functions as a portal, but could actually take people to wherever they wanted to go.

Mario and Luigi cursed their luck, then decided to tell everyone the news...

Back at the castle, after Nazzilla introduced herself to everyone, Toadsworth, Peach's butler, cleared his throat and spoke.

"This is dire, dire news." he said. "With our beloved Princess gone and The Mushroom Kingdom getting dangerously closer to its destruction, we need to spring into action. Masters Mario and Luigi: go with Nazzilla and save the Princess. If this 'Chaos Lord' really did take the Power Stars, we need to find a way of restoring power to the castle."

"LIKE, THAT'S SO EASY, DUDE!" said Nazzilla. "WHEN JIMMY GOT HIMSELF HURT, I JUST KISSED HIS WOUNDS AND THEY HEALED."

So saying, Nazzilla sexily blew a kiss at the castle, and her powers did the trick: plants flourished in all their fineness, paintings gleamed like magic, and everything came back. The Toads gave three cheers, whilst Nazzilla blushed with pride.

"Well, I must admit that you are rather quite surprising, Nazzilla." said Toadsworth. "And very powerful too. That's one problem solved, but we still need the Princess back."

"Bowser Jr. must have taken-a Peach to his own castle in World 8." Mario mused. "But that's-a gonna take a long-a time."

"I COULD TAKE YOU THERE." said Nazzilla. "I CAN CREATE PORTALS TO WHEREVER I WANT. PHIL TAUGHT ME THE TECHNIQUE."

"Ah," said Toadsworth. "You must mean Phil the Valiant..."

Nazzilla quickly lowered herself down to Toadsworth's level, making Toadsworth back away in fright.

"LIKE, YOU'VE SEEN PHIL!? TELL ME WHERE HE IS, DUDE!"

"I can assure you, Ms. Nazzilla, that Phil was here a long time ago. But, he hasn't come back to our world, yet. I will tell you if we find him, though. In the meantime, please restore Master Mario to his full health; that blow he took during his fight with Bowser made him lose his powers."

Nazzilla gently scooped up Mario with one hand, and brought him to her giant face. With the other hand, she again blew a sexy kiss and Mario felt new amounts of energy flow into him.

"Mamma...mia!" he said. He then did a cartwheel and a backflip on Nazzilla's palm. "WHOO-HOO! I'm-a back, stronger than ever!"

"COME ON, YOU GUYS!" Nazzilla said, scooping up Luigi and placing him next to Mario. "LET'S GO TO THIS 'WORLD 8' OF YOURS AND SAVE THE PRINCESS!"

Whoops of cheers and encouragement filled the air as Nazzilla and the Mario Bros. disappeared from view into a portal...

Darkness filled the air of World 8. On the continent where Mario and Peach resided, there were eight counties, or 'worlds', and World 8 was the most darkest and firey. Living fireballs called Podoboos lined up the pathway into Bowser Jr.'s castle.

"This is it, everyone!" cried Mario, as he, Luigi and Nazzilla surveyed the scene before them.

Just then, Lakitus flew across the sky, filled with revenge after their master's death. As soon as they saw Nazzilla, however, they flew away in fright!

"Looks-a like Nazzilla will make this trip a piece of-a spaghetti!" Luigi said.

Turtles then came out of Warp Pipes: they were Bowser's army, the Koopa Troopas. Mario jumped on one, making it retreat into its shell. He then lined up his shot, and flung the shell at the other Koopa Troopas, knocking them down like skittles!

Nazzilla then saw winged versions of the turtles. They were Koopa Paratroopas. She stared cutely at them, as if they were her new toys. The Paratroopas panicked and fled back to the castle!

Luigi turned round and saw a Goomba, a brown, mushroom-like creature hoping to avoid this new 'weapon' the Mario Bros. had with them. Luigi jumped at the Goomba, squishing it into oblivion.

Eventually, after a great deal of stomping, the trio managed to enter the doors to Bowser Jr.'s castle. Nazzilla was lucky, as the castle could just about manage to fit her into its metaphorical jaws.

Bowser Jr. surveyed the attack inside his castle with rage!

"No no no no no no no!" he wailed. "Those pesky plumbers can't do that! Looks like it's time for me to use one of my older brother's techniques!"

Picking up a nearby Wand (a staff with a red orb intact), he zapped at the bones of his dead father, bringing Bowser back to life. With another wave, he grew Bowser to 100ft tall!

"Let's go Papa!" Bowser Jr. cried.

Mario and Luigi stopped in their tracks as they looked up at the giant reptilian monarch. With a slash of his claws, Bowser knocked Mario and Luigi down, costing them of their well-earned powers. He then turned on Nazzilla and, with a roar, spun into her with his shell. But due to Nazzilla's immortality and invincibility, Bowser rebounded off her and into a nearby wall. Bowser Jr. came to the rescue, grabbing his Wand and aiming at Nazzilla.

"You're mine now!" he cried. "I'll shrink you down so that you will end up like Mario and Lu...Lu..."

"YOU MEAN LUIGI, LITTLE MAN?" asked Nazzilla.

"Yeah, him." replied Bowser Jr.

"NO CAN DO, BUD!" said Nazzilla, knocking the Wand out of Bowser Jr.'s grasp with just her pinky finger. She then dangled the Wand over he opened mouth, and ate the Wand completely.

"What the--?" cried Bowser Jr. "You're just as worse as Mario is!"

Nazzilla felt her stomach rumble. With an amazing colossal burp, she fired magic at Mario and Luigi. They began to glow. Normally, they could obtain the same powers if they touched a small, star-shaped object called a Starman. This made them completely invincible, but for a short amount of time.

Now invincible, Super Mario and Super Luigi charged towards Bowser and Bowser Jr. With a resounding CRASH!, the reptilian beasts fell into another pit, but this time not full of lava. Mario and Luigi rescued Peach, and Nazzilla destroyed the castle in her own way.

Back at the castle, Peach thanked the Mario Bros. and Nazzilla for what they'd done.

"NO PROBLEM, YOUR MAJESTY." said Nazzilla, preforming a giant-sized curtsey. "I JUST WISH PHIL WAS HERE TO SEE ME."

"Never give up on your quest." advised Toadsworth. "I can see a day when this 'Chaos Lord' is defeated, and Peace will reign once again. That is the day when you and Master Philip will be reunited."

"I'D BETTER GO." said Nazzilla. "THERE'S A BEACH CALLING ME BACK IN THE REAL WORLD."

"Say-a hi to everyone for us!" Mario said.

"Good-a luck!" agreed Luigi.

With another sexy blown kiss, Nazzilla disappeared into another portal. Bowser Jr., battered and bruised, watched angrily from a nearby bush, before dragging his unconscious father across the grass...

Unbeknowst to Nazzilla, the Mario Bros., Bowser or even The Chaos Lord, another act of villainy was about to get underway. In space, on a nearby planet, a 20ft tall blue dragon wearing a purple cape awoke from a hard battle. He was The Lord of Nightmares, the first villain ever created by The Chaos Lord, and had just been attacking a race of green, Medieval-based creatures called Noops in a dimension called The Land of Dreams. Hailing from Viltheed, The Land of Nightmares, on the other side of the aforementioned dimension, his army, consisting of mutated human-like creatures called Urpneys and purple nightmare-filled clouds called Argorribles, were enticed by the Noops' dream-filled ways during their task of collecting The Dreamstone, a powerful glowing object that sent dreams out to the sleeping world.

The dragon began climbing up a cliff, where he came to a nearby cave. Sidestepping over to it, he saw dozens of purple, Murkrow-like birds staring at a purple-glowing stone. He reached out and grabbed it, then began speaking to the birds in a deep, growling voice:

"**AH, NOW, WHAT HAVE WE HERE? YOU WILL CARRY ME BACK TO VILTHEED, FOR THIS...IS THE NIGHTMARESTONE! CAST INTO THE DEPTHS OF SPACE TO BE LOST FOREVER. BUT WHO HAS FOUND YOU? WHO WILL REVIVE THE CHAOS LORD WITH YOU? WHO WILL USE YOU TO DESTROY? WHO WILL WIPE OUT GOOD DREAMS AND RULE THE SLEEPING EARTH? I, ZORDRAK! LORD OF NIGHTMARES!!**"


	7. Chapter 6: Nazzilla VS Zordrak

To celebrate their great victory, the Noops in The Land of Dreams threw a huge party nearby The DreamMaker's Castle. The DreamMaker was The Embodiment of Dreams, who could create dreams for both The Land of Dreams and the Real World out of Dream Bubbles. These Bubbles contained elements of happiness, and when poured into The Dreamstone, could be transported to the sleeping inhabitants' minds.

But The DreamMaker couldn't do it alone. Two Noops, who had met under special circumstances, aided him. Rufus, a boy Noop, and Amberley, a girl Noop, first met The DreamMaker when Rufus' daydreaming jeopardized his jobs. Although his daydreaming allowed the Urpneys to steal The Dreamstone for Zordrak, Rufus bravely fought back and reclaimed it. Had The Dreamstone been destroyed by The Lord of Nightmares (The Embodiment of Nightmares), then dreams could no longer exist. All the inhabitants in Nazzilla's dimension relied on The DreamMaker to channel their energies via dreams, so that their immortality and invincibility could stay safe within their bodies.

But, the Noops were yet to see Nazzilla, for they were busy enjoying their festival. They invited the Guardians of The Land of Dreams, the plant-like Wuts--who helped them beat back Zordrak's Viltheedian army--to join in the fun! Even the Urpneys and Agorribles, who were enticed by the power of their dreams, were enjoying themselves. With Zordrak defeated, Peace could live forever, and dreams would be safe. Only Rufus was a little nervous.

"Amberley, have you seen The DreamMaker?" he asked his fair-haired companion.

"No idea, Rufus," she replied. "He's probably working when he should be out here enjoying himself."

She motioned towards The DreamMaker's Castle. Unlike the castle Nazzilla saw when she first appeared in The Mushroom Kingdom, this castle was smaller, but with many towers. The front of the castle was sky blue, with clouds painted onto it. This castle was where The DreamMaker lived and worked. Aiding him in his active lifestyle, aside from The Noops, was a living dream called Albert. Shaped like a floating dog/fish hybrid, he was the favourite of all the dreams the old wizard-like human created. In fact, The DreamMaker was the only human living in the dimension. And he was very worried indeed...

"Oh, dear, Albert!" The DreamMaker worried to his fishy chum, "I feel all this unrestricted merrymaking may be premature!"

As Albert looked into a yellow telescope-like object, a knock resounded on The DreamMaker's living room door. Rufus entered.

"Sir, what are you doing up here?" asked Rufus. "Why don't you join in the party?"

"Because, Rufus," explained The DreamMaker, "We may be hasty in all this celebrating. We do not really know where Zordrak is, we do not have positive proof that he IS destroyed."

"Oh, Sir, he must be!" cried Rufus. "He isn't as strong as the mythological Chaos Lord."

"Our defenses are down because we think the danger has passed. And although he is The Embodiment of Nightmares and I am The Embodiment of Dreams, no-one can defeat The Embodiment of Evil except for The Embodiment of Peace..."

"Why's everyone up here?" asked Amberley, stepping into the living room. "You're missing all the fun!"

"Amberley's right!" said Rufus. "Everyone's dancing and singing, and your gardener, Mr. Blossom, is having a lot of fun, and you don't have to worry about it 'cos Zordrak's finished. Everyone says so and..."

"But I am not 'everyone', Rufus." interrupted The DreamMaker. "As one of The Ten Embodiments, I see further than you do, and I am uneasy. Uneasy."

The DreamMaker then turned to see the forlorn faces of his assistants.

"Oh, come along! Cheer up! You go off and enjoy yourselves, and I'll stay here and do the worrying for all of us."

"All right, then." said Rufus, as he and Amberley left the room. The DreamMaker returned to his telescope. The impact of his sentence seemed to echo around the living room.

"I suppose I could go down and enjoy the party. Perhaps I being too pessimistic. It is almost inconceivable that Zordrak could have survived..."

On the Scarship, The Chaos Lord manipulated its Dalek army into placing the latest power-giving items, the 120 Power Stars, into a strange pyramid-like structure. Alongside the Stars were Godzilla's Eggs; The Crown Jewels of England and Grim's Scythe. As The Chaos Lord looked at the items interestingly, a crackle came from The Subspace Emissary. From the screen came the familiar shape of Zordrak, riding on his throne, and being carried by the purple Murkrow-like guardians of The Nightmarestone.

"**AH, THE EMBODIMENT OF NIGHTMARES.**" The Chaos Lord intoned telepathically. "**I SEE YOU HAVE FOUND 'IT'.**"

"**YES, MY LIEGE.**" Zordrak replied. "**THE NIGHTMARESTONE THAT THE EMBODIMENT OF PEACE THREW INTO SPACE A THOUSAND YEARS AGO.**"

"**I THINK YOU MUST KNOW,**" said The Chaos Lord. "**THAT THE EMBODIMENT OF PEACE HAS RETURNED. SHE HAS CAUSED ME LOTS OF TROUBLE. JUST RECENTLY, SHE TOOK DOWN BOWSER AND BOWSER JR. WITH JUST HER SIZE ALONE.**"

"**SHOULD I DELIVER THE NIGHTMARESTONE TO YOU NOW, MY LORD?**" asked Zordrak.

"**NO. I HAVE A MUCH BETTER PLAN.**" The Chaos Lord revealled. "**YOU WILL USE THE NIGHTMARESTONE TO CHANNEL YOUR AGORRIBLES INTO THE MINDS OF BOTH THE LAND OF DREAMS AND THE REAL WORLD. NOT EVEN THE EMBODIMENT OF PEACE CAN SAVE TWO DIMENSIONS AT ONCE. ONCE THE CHAOS HAS DONE ITS DEED, WE WILL PLAGUE HER MIND WITH NIGHTMARES SO THAT SHE SUBMITS DEFEAT. THEN, I WILL USE THE NIGHTMARESTONE TO TRUELY EVOLVE MYSELF BACK TO NORMALITY!**"

Both Zordrak and The Chaos Lord laughed evily.

"**AND IN RETURN, YOUR SERVANT CAN STEAL THE DREAMSTONE SO THAT, IF NAZZILLA SOMEHOW SUCCEEDS, DREAMS WILL STILL BE DESTROYED!**" Zordrak formulated.

"**EXCELLENT. I SEE MY EDUCATING HAS PAYED YOU OFF QUITE WELL.**" The Chaos Lord replied. Nodding to ZUDO-Bug from the darkness, The Chaos Lord turned towards the Real World...

Somewhere in New York, people in a nearby skyscraper felt the thuds come nearer as our heroine darkened the rooms with her pretty face.

"HI, I'M NAZZILLA." she replied. "LIKE, DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME, LITTLE MEN. I'M JUST GOING TO CLEAN YOUR WINDOWS...MY WAY!"

With a giggle, she poked her greenish tongue out, and licked the windows entirely with her tongue. Some people panicked as they saw the leviathan tongue 'attack' the windows, smearing them with floods of spit. However, it should be noted that Nazzilla's saliva is partly made of chemicals that are found in most traditional cleaning fluids. Hence, when she had stopped licking them, the windows sparkled in the sunlight.

"GEE, CLEANING WINDOWS IS HARD WORK." Nazzilla said to the ant-like people inside. "I'M OFF NOW TO, LIKE, PAINT MY NAILS. SEE YA!"

With a sexy blown kiss, Nazzilla stomped off, unaware that a portal to The Land of Dreams was being created above New York. A purple mist surrounded this particular portal, created by The Mists of Limbo. The Mists of Limbo stood between The Land of Dreams and The Land of Nightmares and, unlike any links between dimensions, was filled with storms and gaseous odours.

Back in The Land of Dreams, The DreamMaker had eventually managed to join in the fun, using his Embodiment power to create dazzling rainbow showers over the younger Noops of the populace.

"Such merriment and jovialty, Rufus!" laughed The Embodiment of Dreams. "Such vitality and wondrous happiness, don't you agree?"

"It's nice to see that you've stopped worrying about Zordrak, Sir." noted Rufus.

"Indeed I have not." commented The DreamMaker. "I have tried to ignore it, but it will do my digestion no good. No good at all! But, I must go and prepare the dreams for The Real World. They'll be off to bed soon."

"Shall we come and help you, Sir?" asked Amberley.

"No, thank you, Amberley. I can manage." declined The DreamMaker. "I shall be able to do my worrying in peace. Come along, Albert."

Over the music and festivities in The Land of Dreams, no-one noticed a strange sound admitting from the heavens. A sort of 'BLART!'-like sound, that only the Urpneys and Argorribles could hear, who drifted away answering its call. The sound was coming from a mechanical flying machine, piloted by the Viltheedian scientist, Urpgor. Unlike the Urpneys, Urpgor was more mutilated than ever, and more clever, possessing green skin and a insanity-filled mind. It was he who aided the Urpneys into stealing the precious Dreamstone.

Near him was Sargeant Blob, the fattest of the Urpneys, and also their leader. He was as big-headed and ego-centric as his portly belly. Accompanying Blob was his sidekicks, Frizz and Nug, two of the more common Urpneys.

"I told you it would work!" laughed Urpgor. "I told you! Just because you're too stupid to tell us if it's raining or not, doesn't mean there are some people with extra-large brains who ought to be the new Embodiment of Nightmares now that Zordrak's gone!"

"You? Embodiment of Nightmares? Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear Urpgor!" Sargeant Blob criticised. "I think you's bein' a tiny bit pevious! I am next-in-command 'ere!"

"Do you really think, Blob, that I let the beautiful Land of Viltheed fall into the hands of a brainless clot like you?" asked Urpgor.

"ME!?" exploded Blob. "HOW DARE YOU!!"

And the two of them began arguing. Incessantly.

"I wish they'd stop shouting," muttered Frizz to his friend. "It goes right through my head!"

"Well, at least they're not shouting at us." commented Nug.

Eventually, the machine landed at the entrance of the Black Mountain of Viltheed, the home of Zordrak. The Urpneys and Argorribles snapped out of their dream-filled trance, falling to the ground.

"Come along, men!" ordered Blob. "Left, right! Left, right! Keep those backs straight! I am the new Embodiment of Nightmares!"

"NO, YOU'RE NOT!" shouted Urpgor, but was pushed aside by a forward-minded Blob, into the pit around the throne-less room. This was where the Argorribles lived, and they were now getting comfortable, waiting for their master to return.

"You may have won this battle, Blob." said Urpgor bitterly as he climbed out of the murky pit. "But it's the size of the ruler's BRAIN that's more important, Blob, not his stomach!"

And to emphasize his point, Urpgor poked Blob in the stomach, hard. An argument broke out once again, but a deep, growling roar stopped the ensuing quarrel. Everyone trembled as The Lord of Nightmares Zordrak's nickname and not his real title, flew back down onto the pit, as the Murkrow-like birds took off.

"**SO, A LITTLE DISAGREEMENT, EH?**" asked Zordrak, his face illuminated by The Nightmarestone.

"No, Sah!" shook Blob in fright. "Absolutely not, Sah!"

"Oh, Master!" Urpgor cried in delight. "How wonderful to have you back! Wonderful! You will see immediately, of course, that I have done exactly what I'd thought you wish me to do. I have invented the most extraordinarily clever machine to bring back your army, as you see."

"We shall soon have the lads back in ordah, Sah. Ready to serve you unbelievably, Sah!" agreed Blob.

Urpgor took out a bag full of blueprints. Picking one up in his hands, he cried out: "My next invention will be for snatching The Dreamstone without actually..."

"**SILENCE!**" roared Zordrak in anguish. "**YOUR BORING INVENTIONS ARE NO LONGER IN MY INTEREST, URPGOR. I HAVE HERE THE GREATEST TREASURE IN ALL THE UNIVERSE THAT I AND THE CHAOS LORD WILL USE TO DESTROY: THE NIGHTMARESTONE!**"

Everyone gasped as The Nightmarestone began to crackle in dark energy.

"**THE CHAOS LORD DESIGNED THIS RELIC TO BE AS POWERFUL AS THE DREAMSTONE, BUT TO EVOLVE ITSELF INTO ITS TRUE FORM! I MYSELF NO LONGER NEED TO GO TO THE LAND OF DREAMS OR EVEN THE REAL WORLD. MY ARGORRIBLES WILL TRAVEL THROUGH ITS RAYS, AND ALL GOOD DREAMS WILL BE DESTROYED...AND THE EMBODIMENT OF PEACE AS WELL!**"

As Zordrak's laugh filled the air, everyone remembered Nazzilla, and how she once met Zordrak a long, long time ago. She and her companion, Phil the Valiant, battled Zordrak when he was merged with The Chaos Lord along with various power sources. With the power of everyone's hearts, though, Zordrak was blasted onto the surface of Viltheed, where he began to set up his army after learning that The Embodiment of Dreams lived in the dimension.

"**NOW,**" said Zordrak. "**I SHALL GO AND SET UP MY LOVELY NEW STONE SO THAT MY ARGORRIBLES CAN ATTACK BOTH THE LAND OF DREAMS AND THE REAL WORLD. YOU WILL REBUILD MY THRONE AND ATTACK NAZZILLA SHOULD SHE BE ABLE TO SNAP OUT OF HER NIGHTMARE-INDUCED VISION. AFTER THAT, YOU WILL BE SUPERVEROUS TO MY REQUIREMENTS, ALL OF YOU!**"

"What does 'superverous' mean, Sarge?" asked Nug to Blob, as Zordrak left his throne room.

"Never mind that now!" snapped Blob. "Go and sort the men out on my orders: 'alf of the Urpneys will start to rebuild 'is throne, after Urpgor used it during our fight with the enemy, and the other 'alf with be picked to go to the Real World along with the Argorribles. Chop, chop!"

Meanwhile, in the star-decked laboratory of The DreamMaker's Castle, The Embodiment of Dreams was busy doing what his powers were chosen for: creating dreams. Rufus, having helped everyone clear up after the party, watched on with interest.

"You sound cheerful, Sir." commented Rufus.

"Yes indeed, Rufus." The DreamMaker replied. "I have been having a pleasant time worrying about Zordrak without spoiling the party!"

"Do you really enjoy worrying, Sir?" asked Rufus.

"Well, not 'enjoy' exactly, but I do feel it's my duty." The DreamMaker said philosphically. "Come along, let's get those Real Worlders' dreams sent. They must all be in bed by now."

Armed with a few Dream Bottles, that carried the Dream Bubbles ready for them to be poured onto The Dreamstone, Albert and Rufus followed The DreamMaker upstairs to the highest tower. This tower was where The Dreamstone was positioned in just the right spot, so that both The Land of Dreams AND The Real World could both share the dreams.

Back in Viltheed, Blob and his army of Urpneys, ready to attack Earth, marched into the throne room where the other half of the Urpney race were rebuilding the throne itself. Apart from a few decayed bits, there was nothing that a little lick of paint could fix.

"The throne is just about done," Blob instructed to Frizz and Nug. "Call the men down and tell them to relax, so that our 'alf can begin the attack on The Real World!"

On top of the Black Mountain of Viltheed, Zordrak placed The Nightmarestone near a portal where Nazzilla and The Real World could be seen. Pouring the Agorribles on top, Zordrak commented: "**YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO ESCAPE OUR PLANS THIS TIME, NAZZILLA. GO, MY PRETTIES, DO YOUR WORST! WITHOUT YOUR SERVANT TO PROTECT YOU, CHAOS WILL TRUELY RULE THE MULTI-UNIVERSE!**"

Back on Earth, Nazzilla, crouched in-between some skyscrapers adjacent to a lampost, had got out her nail paint. The bottle and the brush were the size of half a skyscraper, and the smell of the red paint hung in the New York skyline. Nazzilla thought that now would be a good time to re-enact a game that she and her servant would play together back in their dimension.

Scooping up some tiny men, Nazzilla placed them onto her bare nails, and dipped her brush into the paint. She then began to paint her nails, laughing at the tiny men trying to dodge the mighty nail brush. She would then purse her lips up close to the nails, and blew across them sexily, sticking the people tightly to the nail paint.

Just as she had finished both nails, she saw purple mists fly out of a misty portal in the night sky. They flew into the people's minds, making them panic and shiver in fear.

Nazzilla tried to blow away the Agorribles, but with The Nightmarestone charging them up, the mists were just as invincible as she was. Terrifying her with disturbing images full of her servant dying at the hands of evil, Nazzilla sobbed painfully. Salty tears splashed onto New York below, flooding the street.

Back in The Land of Dreams, The DreamMaker was also under attack by the Argorribles. ZUDO-Bug had just swiped The Dreamstone out of the tower, leaving him, Rufus and Albert to try and fend off the mists, while everyone below the tower panicked below.

"What is it?" asked Rufus. "What's happening?"

"The Nightmarestone!" cried The DreamMaker suddenly. "Zordrak has The Nightmarestone!"

"Sir, Sir!" Amberley ran in panting. "The Urpneys have gone! Some people say they floated off! And, look! A portal to The Real World!"

The DreamMaker looked outside the tower, where he saw Nazzilla crying out for her tiny servant, while dozens of people were fleeing the mists. Picking up a nearby staff, he began to call for the Leader of the Wuts, Pildit.

"Pildit! Pildit!" he called. "The Urpneys have gone to The Real World via Viltheed, and The Embodiment of Peace is helpless to resist them! Zordrak has indeed returned!!"

Realising the Chaos that had just ocurred, Pildit and his grandmother, Wildit, rallied some Noops to deal with the situation at Viltheed. Perhaps, Pildit told the DreamMaker, if they cut off the power from where it was being produced, Nazzilla would be cured from her nightmares. The only way for the Noops to travel to Viltheed was by flying on some magical leaves.

"I must admit to some apprehension that my ideas were unncessary: Pildit might have predicted the future!" joked The Embodiment of Dreams.

"Yes." agreed Rufus. "The Urpneys will be too busy fighting them off that they don't see me and Amberley sneak into Viltheed and snatch The Nightmarestone!"

The DreamMaker gave Rufus and Amberley some gloves. Although The Ten Embodiments, according to legend, could easily handle The Nightmarestone, normal people would find their hands burn if they touched it. He also gave the pair a heart-shaped Geiger counter, that would react when they were near The Nightmarestone.

As Wildit took Rufus, Amberley and some Noops to the Land of Nightmares, he spoke to Albert.

"Oh, dear! I do wish that there was some alternative to this, but we must take the initiative somehow, or all is lost!"

Back in New York, the Urpneys saw Nazzilla crying. Blob instructed more of the swimmable Urpneys to swim towards her with some giant netting, while the rest would intimidate the citizens more so that none of them could attack. Unfortunately for them, they saw a glint of gold in the sky. Nazzilla looked up to see a blast of energy fire at the Argorribles, deleting them entirely, then what seemed like a golden laser zoom by, slashing the netting away and chasing the Urpneys back.

"PHIL!?" asked Nazzilla. "LITTLE MAN! LIKE, IT'S ME, YOUR FRIEND!"

But she saw the glint fly off into the distance.

"PERHAPS IT WAS A SHOOTING STAR." she muttered. She then drew her attention to the Urpneys. She picked them up with one hand, and gazed into them.

"LIKE, YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR THIS TIME, MISTER!" she roared at them. "TIME FOR ME TO TEACH YOU A LESSON!"

She then tossed the Urpneys into her mouth, then cutely blocked the entrance with her giant finger. The Urpneys panicked as the green leviathan tongue seemed to 'awaken', then thrash crazily at them, crushing them with its weight. Eventually, all of the Urpneys met their deaths when she 'accidentally' swallowed them. Only Blob, Frizz and Nug, who escaped the hand, watched frightenly.

"I wanna go home, Sarge!" whimpered Frizz.

"Perhaps we shall!" cried Blob, disappearing into a nearby portal...

...and into Viltheed, where they explained to Zordrak what had happened.

"But, I really do 'ope your throne is to your liking, Sah!" finished Blob.

"**NEVER MIND, BLOB.**" said Zordrak. "**AT LEAST THE CHAOS LORD HAS STOLEN THE DREAMSTONE SO THAT DREAMS WILL BE DESTROYED.**"

"I didn't have your measurements, Master." said Urpgor, entering the throne room.

"**SILENCE, URPGOR.**" Zordrak replied. "**I DON'T NEED YOUR COMMENTS NOW THAT HALF OF MY URPNEY ARMY HAS BEEN VORACIOUSLY DIGESTED. YOU HAVE RENDERED ME YOUR LAST SERVICE.**"

"What do you mean, Master?" asked Urpgor curiously.

"**I MEAN, URPGOR, THAT YOU EXPENDABLE, UNNCESSARY, PURPOSLESS, OUT!!**" roared Zordrak evily.

"Me?" whimpered Urpgor. "You can't fire me! I'm the greatest genius Viltheed has ever produced!"

"**I HAVE NO NEED FOR YOU OR YOUR WRETCHED INVENTIONS NOW THAT I AND THE CHAOS LORD HAVE THE NIGHTMARESTONE: THE MOST POWERFUL COUNTERFEIT OF THE DREAMSTONE IN THE MULTI-UNIVERSE. YOU WILL BE DESPATCHED TO SOMEWHERE WHERE I WON'T SEE YOU AGAIN.**"

"Please, Master, have pity!" sobbed Urpgor. "How can I leave you surrounded by these fools?"

"**GET OUT, URPGOR**!" roared Zordrak. "**NOW!!**"

With that, he casted out a bolt of blue lightning from his fingers, such was the power The Embodiment of Nightmares owned. Urpgor stormed out, saying to himself: "I shan't forget this, Zordrak! One day, you'll need me again. Just you wait!"

Meanwhile, Nazzilla was talking to The DreamMaker from her position in New York.

"LIKE, I DO HOPE YOUR PEOPLE CAN DESTROY THE NIGHTMARESTONE, DREAM-MAKER." she said.

"I do hope so too, Nazzilla." The DreamMaker replied. "But why are you in The Real World?"

"MY PLANET WAS DESTROYED SHORTLY AFTER I LEFT TO FIND MY SERVANT." Nazzilla explained. "I HAD TO SLEEP HERE FOR TWO MILLION YEARS. WHAT OF THE OTHER EMBODIMENTS?"

"The Four Holy Beasts will hold a meeting by themselves to discuss the situation," explained The DreamMaker. "Although, be on your guard: one of the Embodiments has escaped, and I don't mean Zordrak."

"LIKE, THERE'S THREE OF THEM TO CHOOSE FROM," Nazzilla said, counting on her giant four fingers. "BUT I'LL BE ON MY GUARD. I'LL BE APPEARING IN THE LAND OF DREAMS ONCE RUFUS AND AMBERLEY HAVE OBTAINED THE NIGHTMARESTONE."

Zordrak watched the current scene with interest on a dragon-mouth-shaped visor, then used his nightmare powers to switch through to his dimension. He saw the Noops and Wildit heading towards his lair.

"**WELL, WELL, WELL.**" he commented. "**WHAT A PATHETIC SIGHT.**" He then paused for a moment before roaring: "**BLOB!!**"

Sargeant Blob and his companions rushed in.

"**MAN THE DEFENCES! WE ARE BEING INVADED!**" cried The Embodiment of Nightmares.

The Noops fired tomatoes at the other half of the Urpney army, who were beginning to get outnumbered, whilst Wildit flew Rufus and Amberley down to the entrance of Zordrak's lair.

"The best of luck to you two." she commented. "I'll keep the escape route clear."

Rufus and Amberely hurried to the tower. Rufus picked up the Geiger counter and heard it crackle.

"Listen, I think we're near The Nightmarestone." he said to his companion.

Unbeknowst to the Noops, they were being watched by Zordrak, and also by the Murkrow-like birds. The birds were the real guardians of The Nightmarestone, created by The Subspace Emissary when it was once an army-making device. They would watch The Nightmarestone without taking a glance back at anything, even if an earthquake errupted.

"**BLOB! THAT ATTACK WAS ONLY A DIVERSION!**" Zordrak commented to Blob.

"And we were able to divert it back, Sah!" Blob saluted his master. Zordrak, whimpering, put his head in his hands and pointed desperately at the screen. The Urpneys realised their mistake and rushed towards the Noops in pursuit. With a giant leap, they caught the protesting Noops and carried them off to the dungeons!

Meanwhile, Urpgor, still full of vengeance after being fired, entered the room, carrying a grabbing device and safety goggles. With a manical laugh, he grabbed The Nightmarestone.

"No pirated Dreamstone is gonna ruin my career!" he laughed. "The Chaos Lord will be angry at Zordrak for this! I'll throw it into The Pit of Storms in the Dungeons, where no-one will have it!"

Rufus and Amberely, meanwhile, were thrown into the Dungeons, where they nearly fell into a pit full of powerful storms, but only for the gloves The DreamMaker gave them to fall in whilst Amberley was rescuing her friend! This was The Pit of Storms that Urpgor had just mentioned earlier. The Chaos Lord created the Pit for Zordrak, making the Pit as equal and destructive as The Embodiment of Evil itself.

Urpgor, outside of the room, slowly grabbed the keys...but managed to wake up the Jailer! In a desperate bid for his plan to work, Urpgor pointed The Nightmarestone at the Jailer. A powerful blast of dark-coloured energy zapped at the Jailer, killing him instantly!

The crazed scientist then managed to open the door, but failed to realise that Rufus was resting on it! Urpgor was crushed by the door as Rufus tumbled out and hit his head on the wall. The Nightmarestone, placed on top of a shelf so that Urpgor had his hands free to open the door, tumbled onto the ground.

"Amberley, look!" cried Rufus. "The Nightmarestone!"

"Don't touch it!" Amberely reminded him, using the grabber Urpgor had with him earlier. They bolted out of the Dungeons and, eventually, out of the Black Mountain of Viltheed, where Wildit was waiting for them...

Meanwhile, in the throne room, The Chaos Lord contacted Zordrak.

"**HOW IS THE NIGHTMARESTONE, ZORDRAK?**" asked The Chaos Lord.

"**VERY WELL, MY LIEGE.**" Zordrak replied. "**I'LL SHOW YOU EXACTLY WHERE I HAVE KEPT IT...**"

Zordrak turned on the draconic visor to show...nothing!

The Chaos Lord exploded in rage! "**YOU TRAITOR!**" it roared. "**I TURN MY BACK FOR TWO HOURS AND SOMEONE HAS STOLEN IT?! YOU WILL SERVE MY PURPOSE NO LONGER UNTIL THE NIGHTMARESTONE HAS BEEN RE-OBTAINED!**"

And with that, The Chaos Lord disappeared. It was now Zordrak's turn to explode, once he realised who would dare to steal the gem!

"**BLOB!! GET IN HERE!**"

Sargeant Blob hurried to the throne room. "You'll be pleased to 'ear, Sah, that we outnumbered them with a fair few minor details here and there..."

"**MINOR DETAILS!? YOU BLITHERING IDIOT! THEY HAVE STOLEN THE NIGHTMARESTONE. GET ME URPGOR!**"

Outside Viltheed, a dejected Urpgor took one last look at his home, when he heard Blob shouting at him.

"Go away, Blob." sobbed Urpgor. "I don't want to come back!"

"But we is missing you dreadfully, Urpgor." replied Blob. ""Where is Urpgor's happy face?" I 'ere Urpneys askin'."

"Alright," said Urpgor cheering up. "I'll come. You can carry my bags, Blob, if that's not to intellectually taxing for you!"

"Welcome back, Urpgor." thought Blob, as he and Urpgor walked back inside.

Nazzilla and The DreamMaker were waiting for the Noops to return.

"What a relief to see you all safely return, and with The Nightmarestone, too!" smiled The DreamMaker. "Now, then, Nazzilla, dispose of this relic again, if you please."

Nazzilla lifted The Nightmarestone into the sky. The powers of the gem began to overpower her for a second, but she managed to rekindle her energies.

"AS THE EMBODIMENT OF PEACE, I ORDER THIS STONE TO BE CAST BACK INTO SPACE FROM WHENCE IT CAME, WHERE CHANCE WILL ENSURE THAT IT CAN NEVER AGAIN BE FOUND BY ZORDRAK OR ANYONE ELSE."

Light then shone around her, and blasted at The Nightmarestone, sending it into deep space. The Murkrow-like birds followed the Nightmarestone as their instincts guided them.

Just then, Pildit ran out of the castle.

"I say!" he cried. "Someone's stolen The Dreamstone! We can't make dreams until a new one is made!"

"LIKE, THAT'S SO EASY!" cried Nazzilla. "WATCH THIS!"

She then blew a sexy kiss into the tower. Her healing powers created another Dreamstone.

"THAT WILL DO UNTIL I CAN FIND THE DREAMSTONE AGAIN, GUYS!" said Nazzilla sweetly.

"Goodbye, Nazzilla." said The DreamMaker. "I'm sure you and your servant will be reunited."

"THANKS." said Nazzilla. "MIND YOU, I THOUGHT I SAW PHIL WHEN I WAS SAVED FROM THE ARGORRIBLES. PERHAPS I WAS DREAMING?"

She shrugged her shoulders and waved goodbye to the Noops as she stepped into a light-coloured portal. Observing all of this from in-between dimensional links, was a ninteen-year old man with black hair, festooned in a golden armor. He smiled at Nazzilla's comment, then said, quietly:

"I'm sure Phil will be reunited with you, Nazzilla, but not today. Chaos is still around."

And with that, he crossed into another dimension.

Back at the Scarship, The Chaos Lord was angry at its loss of The Nightmarestone. It was the central piece of its pyramid-like container, that would transfer the power of the items as well as The Chaos Emeralds into its body once everything was assembled. And now that Nazzilla had tossed it back into space, The Chaos Lord would have to start searching all over again! It began to roar telepathically:

"**THIS HAS GONE ON FAR ENOUGH! MY PATIENCE IS AT AN END! I WANT THE NIGHTMARESTONE BACK! I WANT THE EMBODIMENT OF PEACE DESTROYED! THE MULTI-UNIVERSE MUST BE ANNIHILATED!!**"

Somewhere in another dimension, a cat-shaped balloon hovered over a greenish pasture of land.

"Jessie," replied James. "I don't think we're in Sinnoh anymore..."


	8. Chapter 7: Nazzilla VS Doctor Eggman

Meanwhile, staring up at the Meowth-faced balloon was a blue hedgehog wearing red sneakers. His name was Sonic the Hedgehog, a denizen of Mobotropolis on the mysterious South Island. South Island was once home to the seven Chaos Emeralds, which powered its movement across time and space, allowing anything to happen: people change, locations appear and disappear, events from the past merge with those of the present.

Sonic the Hedgehog was the fastest creature in the Mobius dimension. A mysterious time-traveller and dimension-crosser gave Sonic the Valiant Sneakers, which imbued him with so much energy that he turned blue, making him run across the vicinity at the speed of light. Sonic was an orphan; his father and mother fell to the Cybermen: strange, emotionless robots that met Phil the Valiant countless times in the past, and his uncle was robotized by Doctor Julian Ivo Robotnik, or 'Doctor Eggman' as Sonic called him.

In one area of time and space, Sonic met his 'siblings', a pink hedgehog called Sonia and a green hedgehog called Manic, who used the powers of music to defeat the Cybermen who allied with Doctor Eggman. But in another area, Doctor Eggman robotizied citizens of Knothole, Sonic's home, into SWAT-Bots, who looked different to, but not entirely, the Cybermen. They wiped out Sonia and Manic, making Sonic retreat into the hidden base of Knothole, where he fell in love with Princess Sally Acorn, the guardian of Knothole. There, along with many friends, including a two-tailed fox named Miles "Tails" Prower, Sonic began to beat back the SWAT-Bots in an attempt to protect the Chaos Emeralds from Eggman.

But one day, everything changed. A mysterious, almost robot-like creature called The Chaos Lord stole the Chaos Emeralds as part of its plan to evolve into its true form. It succeeded in doing so, sending out its Dalek hordes to exterminate every dimension in its path. Although the SWAT-Bots were no match for the Daleks, a giant, blonde-haired girl managed to wipe out the Daleks with her servant. Using the power of something called the Triforce on the servant's armor, along with the love and hope of many inhabitants, her servant changed into an entirely different form. Whilst the giantess and the heroic servant managed to wipe out The Chaos Lord, Sally Acorn was killed in a Dalek crossfire. Sonic mourned her death for a couple of years whilst trying to search for the Chaos Emeralds, which were scattered through seven dimensions as a result of The Chaos Lord's destruction. Without the powers of the Emeralds to propel it through space, South Island, and Mobius itself, stopped in one particular place.

Sonic, regaining his thoughts on the current issue, watched the balloon drift to a particular robotic place, then sped off.

Team Rocket surveyed the area they were in.

"Giovanni must have made a fortune whilst we were in Hoenn." observed James as they prepared for landing.

"Or maybe it's NOT Giovanni at all!" Jessie realised. "Remember how we came to The Chaos Lord's base in the first place? Through a portal in the sky!"

"So maybe we coulda gone through a portal in da sky when that giant twerp blew at da balloon in da Real Woild and ended up in dat Emerald Hill Zone place!" Meowth theoried.

As Team Rocket touched down in Scrap Brain Zone, alarms went off. Team Rocket panicked as mechanical guards surrounded them, aiming their laser guns at the trio.

"We're not giving up without a fight!" cried Jessie, reaching for her Poké Ball. "Go, Seviper!"

"You too, Carnivine!" James added, throwing his Poké Ball.

Out popped a purple snake with a blade-like tail and a bipedial, green Venus fly-trap, hissing their names angrily. All Pokémon had the uncanny ability to say their names only. Team Rocket's Meowth was the only normal Pokémon to speak normally, due to a lifelong goal of charming another Meowth, nicknamed 'Meowzie'.

Carnivine chose that moment to clamp down on its master's head with its large mouth! "Carnivine, get off me!" protested James. "You're worse than Victreebel and Cacnea!"

Jessie sighed. "Seviper, Poison Tail attack!" she commanded. Seviper's tail grew purple in toxicity, then Seviper stabbed it into the robotic guards. The guards shook as the poison entered through its circuits, bringing them down.

"Carnivine! Poison Sting!" commanded James. Carnivine aimed its leaf-like hands at the other half of the guards and, without a moment's hesitation, fired white needle-like objects into their chests. Again, the guards fell to the poison succumbing them.

Eventually, an egg-shaped man, wearing sunglasses and sporting goggles on his head entered the room along with a yellow-coloured, tall robot and a grey-coloured, short one.

"Very well done, you three!" cackled the man. "Allow me to introduce myself: I am Doctor Julian Ivo Robotnik, although my enemies call me Doctor Eggman. I see your creatures are quite capable of eliminating anything they see."

"Well if you like that," said Jessie, beginning her motto, "then prepare for trouble!"

"And we can guarantee that we will make it double!" chanted James.

"An evil as old as the galaxy!"

"Sent here to fulfill our destiny!"

"Meowth, dat's me!" Meowth cried.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth's da name!"

"Whenever there is peace in the universe..."

"Team Rocket..."

"Will be dere..."

"To make everything worse!" the trio finished, as Wobbuffet and Mime Jr. spoke their names happily.

Doctor Eggman was impressed. "Well, if you can do whatever your motto says you can do, then you can help me capture Sonic the Hedgehog!"

The two robots, Boecoe and Decoe, showed Team Rocket a picture of a blue hedgehog with red sneakers.

"Well, at least it's not Nazzilla..." James began.

"WAIT!" cried Eggman. "You've seen HER?! The Chaos Lord has asked me to dispose her when its last recruit failed him!"

"Yeah," said Jessie. "She's about 600ft tall, has blonde hair, wears a white vest over a black top and wears blue shoes."

"She is just what I need for my next line of attack!" Eggman explained. "After the Cybermen and SWAT-Bots were destroyed, I decided to expand my army simply by capturing Sonic's friends, and using them as energy sources to power Badniks."

"Badniks...?" asked Team Rocket.

Doctor Eggman clicked his fingers, and a ladybug-shaped robot entered the room. "Say hello to Motorbug." he said. "One of the Badniks I will use to help me locate the Chaos Emeralds."

"Ah," said Jessie. "Thing is, we're locating the Chaos Emeralds, too, for The Chaos Lord. We've got a red one here." She produced the red Chaos Emerald they found at Drayton Manor for the Doctor to see.

"Perfect! Just perfect!" cried Eggman. "My robots here told me that there is ANOTHER Chaos Emerald located on South Island. If you three can steal the Emerald and lead Nazzilla unwillingly to here, then I will allow you to keep the Emerald to give to The Chaos Lord."

"Incidentally," said Meowth. "What will you do with Nazzilla?"

"Why, she will be the biggest Badnik on Mobius!" laughed Doctor Eggman. "The most invincible and immortal Badnik around! But now, to business: a long time ago, I did create two Badniks shortly before the Cybermen came. They've been in cryogenic suspension for about thirteen years. I'll reactivate them so that they will help you with your work. Boecoe; Decoe; show Team Rocket the way to the Archive."

The Archive was home to Doctor Eggman's remains of servants he used to have during his battles with Sonic. When the SWAT-Bots ruled over Mobius, his servant was a three-haired man called Snively. Snively was treated less fairly than the SWAT-Bots, so when the fabled Doomsday Project was set up, Snivelly hid, but was eventually found and killed by the Daleks.

Even earlier, when the Cybermen appeared in force, Doctor Eggman had two servants: a bipedal blue wolf called Sleet and an orange beast named Dingo, who was able to transform himself into objects due to being fused with Chaos Energy. The Cybermen used Sleet and Dingo's body parts to make their Cyber-Commander, who would be used to betray Eggman, but Sleet and Dingo were destroyed during the Cybermens' battle with Sonic, Manic, Sonia and Phil the Valiant.

But, thought Team Rocket, who were Doctor Eggman's first servants? As Boecoe and Decoe activated the two pods within the Archive, they found out soon enough: a bipedial mechanical chicken and a tank-like being emerged from their thirteen-year sleep and looked at Team Rocket suspiciously.

"Don't harm me!" cried the chicken. "I'm your favourite robot, not Grounder!"

"Can it, Scratch!" the tank cut back. "Doctor Robotnik said I was his favourite!"

The two then looked at Team Rocket.

"Who the...?" they began, then they stopped.

"Why did Robotnik lock us up in here?" Scratch asked Jessie.

"More importantly, what year is this?" Grounder asked James.

"Well, it's the year 2008." James said. "And we don't know why you two are locked up in here, but Doctor Eggman told us that you're gonna be used one more time to wipe out Sonic and Nazzilla."

Scratch and Grounder began to jump for joy. "We've been pardoned for our past mistakes!" Grounder cried happily.

"And we won't let you down this time, either!" Scratch said, before chuckling his distinctive laugh.

Back on Earth, everyone was beginning to understand Nazzilla's history. Scientists were busy analyzing the Legend for more information on the giantess, whilst members of various governments were discussing at length about whether to treat her as royalty due to her recently-heard title of 'The Embodiment of Peace'. At the moment, Nazzilla was once again at a beach, in Weston-Super-Mare, somewhere within the South-West of the United Kingdom. She was talking to a news reporter on the Grand Pier, adjacent to where she was sunbathing.

"SO, DOES ANYONE HERE, LIKE, KNOW WHERE MY LITTLE MAN IS?" she asked the reporter.

"Well, so far, London scientists have found that people built a statue of your servant near The Jawbreaker Temple, but I personally don't know where it is." answered the reporter.

"AWWW, THAT'S OK, LITTLE MAN." Nazzilla smiled sweetly. She was just about to sunbathe again, when she felt the particular tingle in her giant body that, somewhere, Chaos was rearing its ugly head. Standing up, giving the reporter a glimpse of her giant bikini, she magically dressed via a click of her fingers, then stepped into a portal...

Nazzilla found herself in a firey temple. Pools of lava covered her feet, but they didn't burn her. Unbeknowst to Nazzilla, she was in the Marble Hill Zone, part of a set of sub-dimensions within South Island. Like The Mushroom Kingdom's 'Worlds', Zones were counties, and each part of the county was divided into 'Acts'. She saw a blue streak whizzing past. The streak stopped, then turned and raced towards her. She could make out a hedgehog-shaped figure in the blur.

"Hi!" said the hedgehog. "My name's Sonic the Hedgehog! What's a creature like you doing in a hot place like this? That's no good!"

Nazzilla paused. "WELL, I'M NAZZ, BUT PEOPLE CALL ME NAZZILLA FOR SOME STRANGE REASON."

"Perhaps it's because you're a giantess." remarked Sonic. "My Uncle Chuck told me that creatures called The Four Holy Beasts gave giant humans the suffix 'Zilla' to make them sound way past cool!"

"I KINDA LIKE THE NAME!" giggled the giantess. "SO WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE, AND WHERE EXACTLY AM I?"

Sonic explained to Nazz about Mobius, its history, and what happened before they met...

Sonic was lazing about Green Hill Zone, a greenish pasture that came before Marble Hill Zone in terms of location, when he was rudely awakened by a cat-faced-balloon, and the travellers within.

"So, you're the famous Sonic the Hedgehog?" a purple-haired woman called to him.

"Doctor Eggman has sent us to delay you while we steal the Chaos Emerald from this dimension!" a blue-haired man taunted him.

"Meowth! Dat's right!" chuckled what seemed like a cat with a golden amulet on its head.

Just as the balloon floated away from Sonic's curling jumps, Scratch and Grounder appeared with what they called 'Badniks': metallic creatures that weren't like SWAT-Bots or Cybermen at all. Sonic found that, when he jumped on a Badnik, it exploded, revealling one of his friends inside. The humans in the balloon, along with the two resurrected minions, flew away to Marble Hill Zone, leaving Sonic to free all his friends from within the army of Badniks...

"No doubt those humans will steal the Chaos Emerald from within this temple!" Sonic finished.

"LIKE, I SAW THEM IN THE REAL WORLD!" exclaimed Nazzilla. "THEY STOLE SOMETHING RED FROM A THEME PARK. COULD THAT BE A CHAOS EMERALD?"

"You got it in one!" Sonic cried. "That was a Chaos Emerald!"

Sonic and Nazzilla, now friends, began to walk deeper into the caverns of the Marble Hill Zone...

...where Team Rocket were digging through the layers of Mobian rock, carefully searching for the required Chaos Emerald.

"I have to say, Jessie, that this is much better than digging a hole for those twerps!" James said gleefully.

Jessie whacked him with the spade she was using!

"Quite, bozo!" she hissed. "What if Sonic hears us?"

Grounder stopped in his tracks. The drills he was built with meant that he didn't need a spade, and so could dig through rock twice as much as Team Rocket.

"I found it!" he cried, lifting up a yellow Chaos Emerald. The darkness of the temple now flashed with a yellow aura. Jessie got out her red Chaos Emerald to compare. She could make out two shadowy figures behind them. They were, of course, Sonic and Nazzilla!

"It's da giant twerp!" Meowth cried. "She's allied with da blue hedgehog!"

"Correction!" Sonic objected. "She's allied with SONIC da blue hedgehog!"

Sonic span into Meowth, forcing the Pokemon to fall into the rubble with a squawk. Scratch and Grounder retaliated with some more Badniks, but Nazzilla, tired from walking across lava, sat down on them! She then wriggled her giant butt slyly, creating multiple impacts, but allowing the friends within the Badniks to escape. As she lifted her giant posterior from the ground, she saw Scratch and Grounder completely flattened! She stared at them strictly.

"NOW, WILL YOU GIVE US BACK THE EMERALDS, OR WILL YOU HAVE TO MEET 'BUTTZILLA' AGAIN?" she giggled.

"Erm...uh...NEVER!" cried the duo. "You'll have to catch us first!"

The duo straightened themselves out and ran to the balloon, but Sonic's nifty speed cornered them! Suddenly, a powerful blast of Chaos Energy came from Team Rocket, as they found themselves disappearing!

"It's the two Chaos Emeralds!" cried Sonic. "They're warping them to another part of this dimension!"

"LIKE, LET'S RESCUE YOUR FRIENDS FIRST." said Nazzilla. "THEY'RE MORE IMPORTANT THAN A COUPLE OF ENERGY-POWERED MINERALS ANY DAY."

Sonic was hesitant for a moment, then nodded. He told Nazzilla that they had to go to two other Zones before encountering Eggman's base. Spring Yard Zone was a casino-themed city, full of bumpers and powerful currency called 'Rings'. ('Rings' was what gave Sonic his strength, and should he ever injure himself, his Rings would be taken from him.) The other Zone, Labyrinth Zone, was a water-filled maze. While Sonic was weak against water, Nazzilla simply sucked up the liquid orally, as if she was sucking on juice from within a carton. Eventually, the two made it to Eggman's base, the Scrap Brain Zone...

...which was where Team Rocket ended up. Doctor Eggman spun round from his chair, chuckling excitedly.

"At last!" he cried."This is perfect! You have led my nemesis and that giantess right into my trap!"

"We have?" asked Team Rocket.

Doctor Eggman walked to a giant, 600ft tall robot. "This is where Nazzilla will be stored." he explained. "I will easily take over Mobius with her as the most powerful energy source known to mankind! Not even Sonic would be able to break through that casing!"

"Guess again, Eggman!" cried a voice, as a nearby wall broke down, revealling Sonic and Nazzilla.

"Dah! It's Sonic!" cried Eggman. "Well, you're too late this time!" And with that, he pulled down levers. Two robotic arms grappled Nazzilla, but she expertly broke them with her muscular weight.

Eggman jumped into an egg-shaped device called an Egg-o-Matic, which was his personal vehicle. As he hovered towards Nazzilla's face, the Egg-o-Matic produced a brown, checkered ball.

"Listen to me, Sonic!" called Eggman. "If you don't let us keep the Emeralds and Nazzilla, I'll be forced to whack her senseless with my own 'Torturing Device'!"

Sonic, though, realised who Nazzilla really was. She was the giant girl who helped defeat the mysterious foe eons ago with her servant, while he battled against the Daleks. Sonic looked up.

"Nah, do your worst, Eggman!" cried Sonic.

Eggman gleefully swung the ball at Nazzilla's nose...which broke into tiny pieces.

"Nuts!" cried Eggman. "She's TOO immortal and invincible!"

Nazzilla grabbed the tiny Egg-o-Matic and lifted it to her giant eye.

"NOW, THEN," she said playfully. "MY STOMACH IS SOOOO EMPTY. Y'KNOW, I COULD DO WITH A HARD BOILED EGG..."

Eggman looked around for a hard boiled egg, then realised what she was talking about...

"NO!" he squeaked. "Don't eat me! I'm too full of carborhydrates!"

"If you let me keep the two Emeralds, then Nazzilla won't vore you whole!" Sonic said.

"Never!" gasped Eggman. "I, nay, The Chaos Lord needs them!"

"So, you were working for someone after all!" Sonic deduced. "Hence why you sent out your oldest sidekicks to deal with me. If you were behind this all along, then you would have sent Boecoe and Decoe to do it! Nazzilla, it's breakfast time!"

Nazzilla lifted the Egg-o-Matic to her gigantic red lips. She then cruelly smiled at Eggman, showing her teeth. Then, as slowly as she could, she opened her mouth to reveal her leviathan tongue and then...she disappeared, just as Team Rocket were placing the Emeralds together nearby!

Eggman fell down onto the stone ground. He shook an angry fist at Sonic as he sped off. Sonic looked at Team Rocket. They were starting to disappear, too!

"Looks like Team Rocket's disappearing off again!" they cried, as a distant 'WOBBA-WOBBA!' could be heard. Sonic looked around him.

"Nazzilla, where did you go?" he asked. Shrugging his shoulders, he walked out of the base...

Nearby, a human stopped recording on his video camcorder. He was wearing an army uniform with the letters "G.U.N" printed on them. He then spoke into a communicator.

"Get the green-clothed woman and her Hero Chao over to base right away!" he cried. "I found the Abomination! She has used Chaos Control!"


	9. Chapter 8: Nazzilla VS Wart

Subcon. Some say that it existed before The Land of Dreams were created, while some say that it was established recently. This is a unique dimension, in that anything you dream about will come true. The unique species that live here were a product from a multitude of dreamers; for example, the Ninji--black, mischievous monsters--were created from video gamers' dreams. Outside races depend on Subcon to channel the dreams sent out by The Dreamstone from The Land of Dreams straight into the respective dimension. The mysterious Time Lords from the planet Gallifrey, who very rarely sleep, created pixie-like inhabitants to maintain Subcon and keep it free from nightmares. They were called 'Subconians'.

However, with dreams come nightmares, and they were ruled in Subcon by the evil King Wart: a frog-like gluttony of a monarch. A Time Lord known as The Master dreamt up Wart so that Subcon would be destroyed the night after he first gazed into The Vortex when he was young. However, the most famous of the Time Lords, known as The Doctor, once dreamt of a dimension that would seal Wart and protect dreams. This he called 'Subspace': a dark, evil-filled dimension full of nightmares. Any Argorribles who would be cursed by The Dreamstone, local legend has it, would be sent to Subspace immediately.

Recently, due to The Nightmarestone's work, many of the species in Subcon started to turn evil. They fought back the Subconians, eventually sealing them inside a Vase that Wart protected. There, they began their conquest of Subcon, hiding the Potions necessary to create the Portals to Subspace amongst the many Vegetables that dotted the land.

One of the species that lurked in Subcon was Pidgit. They were black birds who were created from dreams based on the Arabian Nights. Because of this, Pidgit prefer to use carpets rather than their own wings to fly. One of them, out patrolling the lands, saw a powerful flash emminating from the ground below. It flew down, where it saw a purple-haired woman, a blue-haired man and a yellow cat. They were, of course, Team Rocket, who were greatly confused!

"I thought we were on Mobius!" Jessie cried.

"We must have arrived here when we used the Chaos Emeralds." theorized James. "Perhaps the Emeralds are to blame for creating the Portals across Sinnoh?"

"Never mind dat!" hissed Meowth. "Foist things foist: we need to find Nazzilla and capture her for da new boss!"

James' stomach rumbled. Since Team Rocket preferred to use their salary to construct devious machinery to capture Pikachu, they were unable to buy food for themselves, having to scavenge for leftovers.

"If only we could find something to eat first!" James moaned.

Suddenly, with a flash of light, a picnic hamper appeared between Jessie and James. Their eyes lit up as the hamper magically opened to reveal delicious food!

"Now that's what I call fast food!" James commented as he started to scarf the food down.

"Perhaps we're in a world of dreams!" Jessie said with glee as she joined in. "We could use this to our advantage!"

"Nazzilla must wait!" Meowth rejoiced. "It's snackin' time!"

The Pidgit, startled by the new 'dream' that arrived, wrote down the details in a tiny notebook, then flew off to inform Wart.

Another of the many species were Shy Guys. The Shy Guys were mask-bearing creatures, who formed the '8-Bit Club' as a means of remembering the good old days. Shy Guys were very common in Subcon, being the dream products of many inhabitants of another dimension called Dinosaur Land. One of them was walking across the grassy lands when it came across a titanic hill. Except this hill was more humanoid in nature, and was flat on its 'stomach', unconscious.

The hill started to moan. Shockwaves flew across the area, causing the Shy Guy to panic. Unlike many other species in Subcon, Shy Guys were also the most easily frightened, hence their name. Two big eyes opened and gazed down at the tiny red-clothed monster. The monstrous hill began to speak!

"HI, LITTLE MAN!" said the hill. "CAN YOU TELL ME WHERE I AM?"

The Shy Guy lost it completely, screaming its little lungs out as it ran back towards a castle on a cliff.

Nazzilla rubbed her eyes and stood up steadily.

"PLEASE, COME BACK! I DIDN'T MEAN TO, LIKE, FRIGHTEN YOU!" she called.

Then she saw the sight of four familar figures. Two of them were dressed in plumber clothes, while another was regal-like in fashion sense. The other wore a red-and-white spotted cap and was incredibly short.

"MARIO, LUIGI! PRINCESS, TOAD! LIKE, OVER HERE!" she called.

The four figures jumped, then happily ran towards her.

"Hey-a, Nazzilla!" Mario Mario cried. "It's-a so glad to see you again!"

"LIKE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE IN THIS TOTALLY WEIRD PLACE?" Nazzilla asked.

"We were just about to answer the same question!" Toad replied. Toad was the most popular of The Mushroom Kingdom's denizens, his name originating from Valian T.'s chosen name of his race. As such, he was easily allowed to join Princess Peach Toadstool on her royal visits.

Mario sat down on Nazzilla's hand, and began to tell her of his arrival:

Last night, Mario and his friends all had the same dream, of walking up a long staircase that led to a door. The door opened to the world that they were now in, except it was full of monsters. A pixie took Mario by the hand, and told him:

"Welcome to Subcon, the World of Dreams. The evil King Wart has been set free due to The Nightmarestone's spell, and we have been captured by him. Only I was able to free myself. We have been awaiting your arrival. Please defeat Wart and his army, and return Subcon to its natural state before Wart's dimension, Subspace, engulfs Subcon completely. But just remember this: Wart hates Vegetables. Please help us!"

At the same time Mario, Luigi, Peach and Toad heard this, a bolt of lightning flashed before them, waking them up from their slumber. Later that day, Mario decided to have a picnic near a mountain, where he and his friends could talk about the strange dream. Suddenly, they saw a Portal being created that led to the same area the dream showcased! Mario realised that Chaos was appearing, but he couldn't see Nazzilla anywhere. So, the quartet decided to save the dimension themselves.

"And that's-a when we saw-a you." Mario finished.

Nazzilla lifted Mario to her lips, and told him sweetly about her adventures in Mobius.

"Maybe that awful Team Rocket sent you here with the Emeralds!" Peach exclaimed. "If you can help us defeat Wart, I'm sure we can take you back to The Mushroom Kingdom and then the Real World."

"OK!" Nazzilla agreed.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket were surveying the scene behind a bush through their high-tech binoculars.

"What a crater that giant girl made!" said Jessie. "It's almost as big as Kanto!"

"But those new twerps she has made friends with could help us return to The Chaos Lord." whispered James. "If we can capture them, maybe we can force them to take us home!"

"Or maybe give them to Da Chaos Lord for him ta convert into Daleks." suggested Meowth. "A brilliant plan, if I do say so myself!"

However, a cactus-like creature, known as a Pokey, saw their bottoms behind a bush, and thought it best to test out his spikes on them!

With a painful leap, Team Rocket leapt out from the bush...and into Nazzilla's crater! Mario and Nazzilla turned round to see the trio crawl painfully out of the ground.

"IT'S TEAM ROCKET!" cried Nazzilla.

"Are you-a a dream?" asked Mario.

"Prepare for trouble, we ain't no dream!," said Jessie, beginning her motto.

"And make it double, things aren't all what they seem!" chanted James.

"An evil as old as the galaxy!"

"Sent here to fulfill our destiny!"

"Meowth, dat's me!" Meowth cried.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth's da name!"

"Whenever there is peace in the universe..."

"Team Rocket..."

"Will be dere..."

"To make everything worse!" the trio finished, as Wobbuffet and Mime Jr. spoke their names happily.

Nazzilla lurched forward to the brave trio.

"SO YOU WERE THE ONES WHO TOOK ME HERE WITH THE CHAOS EMERALDS!" she said sternly. "LIKE, TAKE ME BACK, NOW!"

"Tut, tut, little girl!" Jessie mocked. "We're still reading the enclosed instruction book for these Emeralds!"

"And rudeness won't get you anywhere!" said James. "At least say please, Ms. Embodiment of Peace!"

"All da same," Meowth said to Jessie and James. "If only we had an army to call our own!"

With a flash of light, flocks of bipedial pink, red and green dodos gathered around Team Rocket. They were Birdos: originally created by the Time Lords to help the Subconians protect Subcon. The Birdos began to fire eggs at Mario and co.

"Quickly, everyone-a!" cried Luigi. "Let's-a get outta here!"

Toad catched one of the eggs. "Not until this army gets scrambled!" he cried. Toad threw the egg at one of the Birdos, making it recoil in shock. Toad threw two more, and the Birdo disappeared. But more Birdos took the place of the dead Birdo, firing eggs (and sometimes fireballs) again and again!

"How eggs-ceptionally wonderful!" Jessie laughed.

"With these dream warriors at our side," James taunted, "you and then Pikachu will be eggs-terminated!"

"So hand ovah da key to da Scarship, pronto!" Meowth ordered.

"Like, what's-a the Scarship?" asked Mario.

"I DUNNO," said Nazzilla. "BUT I THINK I KNOW HOW THIS WORLD WORKS!"

Nazzilla pretended to succumb to their demands.

"OH, GEE, YOU'VE GOT ME! IF ONLY I COULD SHOW YOU MY REAL POWER!"

In a flash of light, Nazzilla felt herself growing into her true size! Everyone stood back as Nazzilla reached 2190 feet. With a puff of air, Nazzilla blew back the Birdos, causing them to be knocked unconscious against a hard, stone wall. Nazzilla's pinky nail then caught Team Rocket in their balloon, and was lifted to her giant lips, oozing with lipstick and rivers of saliva.

"NOW." she said. "I'LL TAKE YOU BACK IF YOU PROMISE NOT TO DESTROY THIS WORLD."

"We promise!" squeaked a very nervous Team Rocket. "Just don't hurt us!"

Nazzilla then gazed deeply into them.

"LIKE, I COULDN'T BE CROSS WITH YOU." she giggled. "I'LL GIVE YOU A GOODBYE KISS. PUCKER UP FOR NAZZ, LITTLE PEOPLE!"

Team Rocket screamed as the nail pushed them into her top lip, drowning them in red lipstick and saliva. Afterwards, Nazzilla trapped them in a blown kiss, where they were blasted into the cosmos, and a nearby Portal.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they cried.

Mario and the others cheered as Nazzilla returned to her 600ft size.

"This is no time for celebrating!" squeaked Toad. "WE've still gotta get back, remember?"

Luigi nodded. He told Nazzilla that the quartet had to go through six 'Worlds' to get to where they were now. They found that, by taking turns to lead the way, the journey took quicker to complete. Sometimes, they found Potions that led them to Subspace. Other times, they found Bombs that blew up bricks and led them to secret passages. But through all of their adventures, Luigi said, they found that Vegetables could defeat nearly all of the enemies.

"LIKE, YOU COULD SAY, TO DEFEAT THEM, YOU HAVE TO BEAT YOUR GREENS!" laughed the giantess.

With a round of laughter, the five friends now turned their attention to Wart's castle...

The toad-like king sat on his throne, next to a powerful machine. The machine was churning Vegetables into nightmares, and was made by the Shy Guys as a token of their appreciation. Shy Guys are naturally born mechanics, turning ordinary dreams into anything they could want. Moving cannons called Autobombs and ostriches called Ostros were just two examples of the 8-Bit Club's handiwork.

"It appears to me," said Wart. "That the Time Lords have created a way for the legendary Embodiment of Peace to appear in The World of Dreams. Yes, the self-same Embodiment that, a week ago, sent The Nightmarestone back into the cosmos of the Multi-Dimensional Universe."

His cronies, a firey sphere named Fryguy and a sunshade-wearing rat named Mouser, nodded in agreement.

"The only thing we can do," notified Wart. "Is to do what my Creator did: attack head-on!"

As soon as he had said that, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad and Nazzilla entered the Castle. Wart pointed a spotty finger at the quintet for Mouser and Fryguy to deal with.

Mouser charged into Luigi, making him lose his Mushroom power. Luigi cycle-kicked over the rat, and grabbed a nearby pile of Bombs. Taking aim, he hurled them at the rat, blasting him into oblivion.

Fryguy levitated towards Nazzilla's eye view and began to spit out Mini Fryguys at her. True to their name, the Mini Fryguys were tinier versions of the animated fireball.

"LIKE, DON'T YOU KNOW SMOKING IS BAD FOR YOUR HEALTH, MISTER?" objected Nazzilla. Licking her fingers with saliva, she jabbed them at the Mini Fryguys, evaportating them into clouds of smoke. Fryguy panicked, but a glob of spit from Nazzilla's wet lips soon put an end to his life.

Wart jumped up and down in fury.

"Try and defeat me now, plumbscum!" he croaked, firing out murky bubbles from his mouth. The bubbles hit Mario and Luigi, knocking them out cold.

"Mario!" cried Peach. "Luigi, wake up!"

"They'll NEVER wake up!" burbled the frog king in delight. "That's the beauty of Subspace!"

Nazzilla stared towards the monarch. "NOW YOU'VE MADE ME MAD! NO-ONE HURTS MY FRIENDS, GOT THAT!?" she raged at Wart.

Picking up the machine, she hurled it at him. Wart catched the machine, but due to the powerful force Nazzilla created, the toad slammed into his throne, bashing his head in the process! The machine smashed to bits, creating a powerful whirlpool into Subspace to occur on the floor!

"No!" wailed Wart. "You haven't seen the last of me, nor Subspace! I will get out of here, and when I do, you'll regret losing your temper out on me!"

And with that, Wart was sucked into the darkness of Subspace, along with the army of Birdos as well.

"I-a knew that-a pixie's prediction about Vegetables would come-a true!" Mario said gleefully.

Nazzilla looked outside. Already, the cursed enemies of Subcon were returning to normal, ready to have fun and dream together. She then came across a Vase in the middle of the room.

Nazzilla picked up the Vase. She saw a stubborn cork buried within. Using one of her giant incisors, she pulled the cork open, releasing the Subconians from their prison. She giggled as they buzzed around her in happiness.

"Well done!" the Subconians said to Mario and co. "As a reward, we shall take you home, but remember to hold hands so you don't get lost. Goodbye, and please remember to come back any time soon!"

With a cheerful greeting, Mario, Luigi, Nazzilla, Peach and Toad held hands. With a powerful puff of smoke, everyone was back in The Mushroom Kingdom. Well, almost everyone...

"Where's the Princess?" Mario asked Toad.

"She must've slipped out of my fingers when we held hands!" Toad protested.

Just then, Mario saw a note pinned to a boarded door. In fact, everything around Peach's Castle was boarded up and quiet.

"Luigi, Nazzilla, Toad: look!" cried Mario. "It's-a from Bowser!"

Everyone gasped as Mario read the note:

"Dear pesky plumbers. My children--the Koopalings--and I have taken over this dimension for The Chaos Lord. The Princess, as well as the other monarchs of this World, is now a permament guest in my Castle in Dark Land. I dare you to find me if you can!"

"Why that contemptible-a creep!" exploded Mario. "This is-a low, even for Bowser!"

"LOOKS LIKE I'LL BE STAYING HERE A WHILE," said Nazzilla. "WATCH OUT, BOWSER, HERE WE COME!"


	10. Chapter 9: Nazzilla VS The Koopalings

Mario sat down on the grassy knole near Peach's Castle and thought.

"How are we-a gonna find the Princess and the Kings with-a Bowser not giving us-a the exact location?" he asked.

"I dunno." moped Toad. "We need to find some items as well. Come with me to my house, Luigi and Nazzilla, and we'll leave Mario to ponder his plight, if you know what I mean."

"OK!" said Nazzilla, chuckling.

Toad's House was the building in which Princess Peach's favourite servant lived. It was also a storehouse for all the items the Mario Bros. would ever need. Toad had gathered the items from across the dimension for just such an emergency. Pointing to three chests, Toad motioned to Luigi.

"Here! You can have all the items that are in these chests!" Toad replied. "I have to stay here in case anything else happens. Don't worry, though, Nazzilla's powers are still working wonders on the Castle!"

Luigi pulled out a Super Mushroom, a red-petalled tulip known as a Fire Flower, and a star-shaped object known as a Starman from the first chest.

Nazzilla opened up the second chest with her pinky finger and found a brown leaf known as a Raccoon Leaf, a frog-shaped costume known as a Frog Suit and a strange animal-like costume known as a Tanuki Suit.

Toad opened up the last chest. He took out a suit of armor known as a Hammer Bro. Suit and a green boot known as a Kuribo's Shoe. He then gathered up all the items and gave them to Nazzilla.

"You're the one with the colossal pockets, Nazzillla." he joked. "So I think you should store the items until Mario and Luigi needs them!"

"GEE, THANKS!" Nazzilla said cutely, making Toad blush.

Mario had eventually thought out his problem when Luigi and Nazzilla came back. He told them that there was a drawing of an air fortress scribbled on the back of Bowser's note. This was, he told the giantess, the Airship; one of Bowser's transport systems that could attack from the sky. Mario could find out where the Airship was and have Nazzilla capture it so that the aircraft couldn't escape.

"LIKE, WE COULD TRY WORLD 8 AGAIN." replied Nazzilla. "THAT'S WHERE WE WENT LAST TIME."

"Good-a choice!" agreed Luigi.

And together, the Mario Bros. and Nazzilla stepped into a light-coloured portal, unaware that an old aversary was watching them. The Chaos Lord...

King Bowser Koopa watched as the video screen flickered to life, revealling The Chaos Lord, as usual shrouded in darkness, with two Daleks next to him.

"Ah, My Liege." Bowser began, "I always knew you would give me a second chance. As you can see, I have kidnapped the Seven Monarchs of The Mushroom Kingdom dimension so that their power would boost my Airship's powers and I...I mean we, can take over The Real World."

**"EXCELLENT."** The Chaos Lord spoke telepathically. **"NAZZILLA HAS BEEN GONE A LONG TIME, GIVING ME PLENTY OF TIME AND LESS HASSLE TO RECOVER MORE POWER-GIVING ITEMS. ALREADY, WE HAVE CAPTURED A POWERFUL INSTRUMENT KNOWN AS THE OMNITRIX AND JEWELS KNOWN AS CARING CRYSTALS."**

The Chaos Lord motioned to its Daleks. The screen changed to show sparkling diamonds that a group of animals known as The Care Bears mined in their own dimension known as Care-a-Lot. The Care Bears were allies to The Four Holy Beasts, and made sure that their powers of caring spread across the Dimension Links that would assist Nazzilla in spreading Peace throughout the world. The screen flickered again to show a boy trapped in a prison cell. He was wearing a white shirt with a black stripe, and had a dark watch strapped to his right wrist. He was Ben Tennyson, a denizen of the Cartoon Network Multiverse who had found the watch, known as the Omnitrix, in his own dimension. The Omnitrix gave Ben the chance to become one of ten alien species for a limited amount of time, as well as absorbing more aliens to give Ben more choices. Unfortunately, none of his alien forms could weaken the Daleks, and since the Omnitrix couldn't come off his wrist, Ben had to be taken on board the Scarship as well.

Bowser laughed as he saw The Chaos Lord's new booty.

"I have reason to believe until Nazzilla dare show herself again, our Chaos will once again rule!" he said. "But what about the secret military organization you told me about when we first met, the Guardian Units of Nations? Haven't you yet told them about The Abomination?"

**"THAT WILL HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL YOUR PLAN FAILS."** The Chaos Lord replied. **"SINCE THEY HAVE RECRUITED THEIR NEWEST MEMBER, I HAVE BEEN KEEPING A CLOSE EYE ON THEM. AFTER ALL, THIS MEMBER COMES FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION HERSELF!"**

The Airship hung in the darkness of Dark Land, the real name for World 8, as Mario, Luigi and Nazzilla appeared.

"The Anchor's too-a high for me to-a reach!" Mario whispered, pointing to the object that hung near to an open window. "If only we could reach it, me and-a Luigi could jump through the window."

Nazzilla nodded, and used her index finger to push the Anchor down onto the ground. Mario and Luigi bravely jumped and climbed up the chain, reaching towards the open window. Unfortunately, the window was nearest to the Koopa King himself, who had just finished hs conversation with The Chaos Lord! He turned round, and spotted the plumbers jumping through the window.

"Mario! Luigi!" barked Bowser. "I see you've got my little invitation. Well, I have been a busy beaver since our last battle, and me and Bowser Jr. aren't alone this time. Koopalings: defend your father!"

Bowser's eight children marched into the room. Alongside Bowser Jr were seven other miniature versions of Bowser, but each one had different hairstyles and looks. Lemmy, Iggy, Ludwig, Roy, Larry, Morton and Wendy surrounded Mario and Luigi, laughing evily as they saw their prey.

"So! These are the plumb-scumb Bowser Jr. was talking about!" cackled Ludwig Von Koopa.

"Let's teach them the old-fasioned Koopa Klaw!" cried Roy, slashing at Mario with his claws. Mario jumped up as a Fire Flower was tossed through the window. Mario's clothes changed to orange and white as he became Fire Mario. He pointed his finger at Ludwig and Roy and fireballs began to sprout out from it. Ludwig and Roy felt the hot fireballs hit their bodies, making them collapse to the ground in pain.

Lemmy and Iggy, two Koopalings who were actually twins, pointed two Wands at Luigi and created a pool of water between them. Luigi jumped up, touching a Frog Suit that was again tossed from a window. With a flash of white light, he became Frog Suit Luigi. Jumping into the water, he began to swim faster and faster, splashing the Koopaling twins in cold water until they fleed the room.

Larry then jumped onto Mario, costing him of his Fire powers. But a Tanuki Suit landed on the plumber, turning him into Tanuki Mario. Giving chase, Mario spun round, transforming into a statue and hiding amongst other statues. Larry's brain ticked constantly as he tried to identify the real Mario. A few seconds later, Mario transformed back and whacked Larry into the statues with the Tanuki Suit's tail.

Now it was just Morton Koopa Jr. and Wendy O. Koopa left. Ditching his Frog Suit costume, Luigi pulled out a Kuribo Shoe and jumped into it, becoming Kuribo Luigi. He squished Morton in one jump, then jumped back out of the Kuribo Shoe and pulled on the Hammer Bro. Suit. Wendy fired out striped rings from her Wand, but the powers of Hammer Bro. Luigi were too much for her. Tossing out a barrage of hammers, the only girl member of the Koopalings ran crying out of the room.

Bowser gasped as he saw the angry-looking plumbers heading towards him.

"Well, since you like a scrap, how about one in The Real World?" cackled the Koopa King. Firing up his vehicle, Bowser began to fly the Airship. Tanuki Mario and Hammer Bro. Luigi felt the Airship swerve, tumbling them into a nearby wall and losing their powers at the same time.

Bowser laughed evily at the scene that befell him...until a four-fingered, giant hand appeared in the front windows.

"It's Nazzilla!" cried Bowser. "I thought you were lost in another world!"

"LIKE, I WAS, BUT NOW I'M BACK!" echoed the familar voice. "AND NOW YOU'RE MY PLAYTOY!"

Nazzilla picked up the Airship and flew it around like a toy aeroplane, making aeroplane-like noises as she did so. Bowser flew this way and that, until he fell out of the open window, along with his Koopalings, into his castle below! The cage containing the monarchs and Princess Peach fell out of the window as well, dropping onto Nazzilla's hand.

Back in The Mushroom Kingdom, Mario utilized the Racoon Leaf to become Raccoon Mario. Spinning into the cage's lock, he forcefully broke it, freeing the Seven Monarchs and Peach.

"Thanks once again for saving me, Mario." Peach gleefully cried, kissing the plumber on his nose.

"Oh, don't-a thank-a me." replied the modest hero. "Nazzilla helped-a me as well."

"LIKE, I'M ALWAYS HERE TO HELP." Nazzilla said. "BUT NOW I REALLY MUST GO BACK TO THE REAL WORLD."

Nazzilla waved goodbye to the Mario Bros. and the Princess, as she disappeared into another light-coloured portal. For now, Mario and Luigi had to guide the kings back to their respective Worlds. What was needed, they thought as they turned to walk to the Warp Pipes, was a vacation...

But even though Bowser's plan was now over, another one was stirring in the Mobius dimension. Somewhere in a dimly-lit room, video footage of Nazzilla and Sonic the Hedgehog's battle with Doctor Eggman had come to an end. A tall man with one amber-coloured eye and one blue-coloured eye stood up from his seat. For he was The Commander, and the room was part of the Guardian Units of Nations' headquarters.

"Now you have seen The Abomination and her Helper in action, it is time to capture them before they cause more harm than good." The Commander said. "Hence why I am giving this mission to someone in this room; someone who can easily track them down."

He motioned towards a seductive woman with black hair, black nails and black lipstick, wearing green clothing. A tiny, eight-inch creature hovered around her protectively, with a black face and devil-like horns and a red stomach.

"This woman from another dimension, along with a Dark Chao she found called PtV, are the perfect operatives for Mission: Abomination Annihilation." The Commander smiled. "Isn't that right...Shego?"

"I won't let you down, Commander." smiled the villainess as she and PtV left the room.


	11. Chapter 10: Nazzilla VS GUN

The Guardian Units of Nations are a military organization dedicated to annihilate evil wherever it may lurk. Although found in the Mobius dimension, G.U.N (as they are more commonly called) have many close links to other military organizations in The Real World, such as UNIT United Nations Intelligence Taskforce, led by Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart and the Torchwood Institute Led by Yvonne Hartman. The Commander, a tall, independant man with two differently-coloured eyes, presides over the organization.

The Chaos Lord knows of this organization, hence why it contacted The Commander in order to deliver their latest mission: to capture a monster known as 'The Abomination' so that its vast supply of Chaos Energy wouldn't overflow and disrupt the balance of the dimension. And then, it had sent a villainess from another dimension to assist them: Shego.

Shego is a denizen of the Middleton dimension, and ultimately the Disney Multiverse. Once a superheroine and daughter of the crime-fighting family known as Team Go, Shego left the world of Good and sided with the world of Evil. She joined Dr. Drakken, a blue-faced man, as they battled against the Dimension Heroine of the Middleton dimension, Kim Possible. During her battles, she met The Chaos Lord in its true form, promising to keep its real name a secret. Shego joined in the battle with The Chaos Lord against Nazzilla and her servant at the beginning of time itself. There, she used the powers of The Chaos Emeralds and grew to 600 times her normal size, taking on the alias of 'Shegozilla'. But despite her Chaos Energy-filled powers, she was defeated and sent back to her normal time and dimension.

Before Nazzilla's awakening, she was again contacted by The Chaos Lord, who offered her a more cushy role than an evil sidekick: a member of G.U.N. She signed up for the role straight away, and began training soon after she arrived in the Mobius dimension.

Aiding and serving her since that time is a Dark Chao nicknamed 'PtV'. All Chao are A-Intelligence creatures, which the inhabitants of Mobius care for and nuture them in Chao Gardens: safe havens that are blocked off by Evil. While some Chao can grow into Angel Chao, those who are bred for evil are turned into Dark Chao. Shego has begun to appreciate the tiny computerized creature's job, and PtV in turn looks after her in missions.

This mission, that was entrusted to her by The Commander only recently, would prove to be quite a memorable and long one in the history of G.U.N's service...

Rain battered down over a metallic base somewhere not far from South Island. A giant, spherical space station was being constructed. Two robots surveyed the construction...

"I don't get it, Scratch!" moped a green, tank-like robot. "How come Doctor Robotnik gets to live in the life of luxury with his three new robots, while WE have to do all the work!?"

"Because, nimcompoop," replied a chicken-like humanoid, "he's had us for so long, he wants us to take in all the plans he's been devising over the years of our slumber."

Scratch and Grounder (for it were they) looked at the new, pepperpot-shaped robots building the space station.

"Well, let's hope these new robots can defeat Nazzilla quicker than those weird people tried to." Grounder betted.

Nearby, in a bush, Shego and her Dark Chao were well stuck into the mission, spying on the two robots.

"Hmmm. What a powerful spaceship." purred the seductive villainess. "Whoever is constructing it must be pretty smart."

"Chao/Look!/Chao" PtV motioned to an antique biplane cruising over the falling rain. "Chao/It's the Abomination's sidekick!/Chao"

All Chao had this quaint accent, which meant they had to sound their name before and after their sentences. Shego didn't mind, though, even if PtV's squawking did manage to get on her nerves sometimes.

"You're right, my little man." Shego focused her binoculars on the plane. "Soon the Abomination will pick up the Chaos and we will have her for sure!"

Sonic the Hedgehog flew his biplane over the showery darkness. He had had his plane, called the Tornado, since the time he and Uncle Chuck were fighting the SWAT-Bots near Knothole. Sonic used to fly around back then on a mystical dragon named Dulcy, but her landings proved somewhat irksome. Hence, a few weeks before the Daleks came, Uncle Chuck designed the Tornado for easier flying and landing.

But Uncle Chuck didn't built the Tornado by himself. He had help in the form of an orange two-tailed fox named Miles Prower. Miles had obtained the mutation when he fell into a pool of Chaos Energy when he and Sonic were very young. Back then, Sonic was a normal, brown hedgehog who moved at a snail's pace, so when he tried to lift Miles out of the pool, he fell in as well. This was how Sonic and Miles gained their unique powers of speed and flight respectively. From that day on, Miles was given the nickname of 'Tails', which soon became part of his name.

Tails grew up in Knothole and watched the evolution of Knothole from a hamlet into a town. The town was called 'Knothole Square', and had a golden statue of its monarch, King Charles Acorn, in the center. Soon, Tails was old enough to help Sonic and his friends beat back Eggman's army of SWAT-Bots. But when the Daleks took temporary control of Mobius and exterminated Sally, Sonic left Tails in a protective, underground area of Knothole Square while he left to South Island to mourn the princess' death.

Sonic landed the Tornado and watched the rain stop. He was home: West Side Island. Since he last met Nazzilla, Sonic had been flying over every inch of Mobius, asking his animal friends if they had seen the giantess. But to no avail, as no-one had saw her outside South Island.

Sonic pushed through the undergrowth of Emerald Hill Zone, a forest that would lead to Knothole. Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks as he saw a metallic base built over Knothole Square, protected by armed guards that looked like Real Worlders. On the largest building was the letters 'G.U.N' painted in gold. As Sonic realised that he and his friends could be hunted down, he turned and saw his friend, Tails...bruised and wounded.

"Tails! Tails!" whispered Sonic as he slowly rushed towards his little buddy. "Who has done this to you?"

Out of a nearby bush stepped another Real Worlder, except that she was different than the others. She wore green clothing, and had a pale face. She was festooned with long, black hair and a Dark Chao circled around her.

"I and my little 'Angel' Chao friend have done this to your two-tailed runt, hedgehog!" she said. "And you are under arrest for accomplicing the Abomination."

At a pasture of countryside somewhere in The Real World, Nazzilla was lying down on the grass, wearing her winter clothes. All of the inhabitants' clothing back when her dimension existed were made by The Four Holy Beasts, who acted as the citizens' parents. So far, no-one outside the dimension has ever realised that no adult lifeforms existed in that dimension, as The Great Embodiment itsef, Fanglongmon, decreed that the dimension should be powered by the dreams of children.

Nazzilla listened as a radio began playing faintly near a patch of land. Nazzilla's hearing was very accurate due to her size, and she soon found herself humming to the music.

"SOMETHING TELLS ME I'M INTO SOMETHING GOOD..." she sang sweetly to herself.

Suddenly, she felt that regular pang in her giant stomach that warned her that Chaos had reared its ugly head once again. She stood up and disappeared into a light-coloured portal...

Sonic also had a pang in his stomach, but this told him that death was likely ahead. He and Tails had been thrown into a prison in the G.U.N's base. Usually, a prisoner would be locked inside Prison Island, an island a long way from Knothole Square, but because Sonic was too valuable to be sent across seas, he was imprisoned here instead. Tails had recovered from his coma, and began to tell Sonic what had happened...

Shortly after Sonic's departure, the Guardian Units of Nations (or G.U.N) had been installed. They took over Knothole Square by storm, sending dozens of citizens fleeing from West Side Island. There, they demolished Knothole Square, including King Acorn's statue, and rebuild a bustling metropolis with their base in the middle. They renamed Knothole Square 'Station Square' and began their main task of searching for someone named 'The Abomination'.

Tails had tried to defend himself against the threat of his kind's extinction, but that's where he met Shego. Tails had monitored Shego's body and found that she was souped up with Chaos Energy and an unknown power. Both of them combined meant that not only could she sprout green flames from her hands, but also attack more strongly. Thus, she defeated Tails before she and her Chao left the base.

"And that's when you found me like this." said Tails. "I have a sneaky feeling Shego's working for Eggman. How else would she have known a great deal about me?"

"But if Shego did work for Robuttnik," questioned Sonic, "then she would have Eggman's logo on her shirt, which she hasn't. And that takes us back to Square One."

Sonic then remembered something. He told Tails about a powerful giant girl named 'Nazzilla' and how she and Eggman prevented him from using Nazzilla to power up a chaotic Badnik.

"Could Nazzilla be the Abomination?" asked Sonic.

His answer was met when powerful thuds and screams were heard from outside the jail. Sonic saw hundreds of G.U.N soldiers running away crying out that the Abomination 'was more powerful than they had realised' and to 'tell the Commander to fall back'. That's when the familar face of Nazzilla appeared, with one cheek bulging at the sides.

"Is SHE Nazzilla?" gasped Tails. "What has she got in her mouth?"

"LIKE, IT'S A JAWBREAKER, LITTLE MAN!" Nazzilla said, taking out a 600ft tall white Jawbreaker from her mouth and showing it to the two-tailed fox.

"Ewwww!" gagged Tails as he saw the massive saliva drip from the candy.

"SORRY, DUDE." said Nazzilla, popping the candy into her mouth again. She then freed Sonic and Tails, and walked out of Station Square.

In the Hill Top Zone, a 'Zone' covered in firey hot lava, Nazzilla explained how she sensed Sonic's energy that led her to the jail.

"Thanks, Nazzilla!" Sonic said, giving her a thumbs up. "But now we need to lie low for a while. No doubt Shego and her little buddy will be hunting down for us."

"YOU MEAN THE WOMAN WITH BLACK HAIR?" the giantess asked. "LIKE, I SAW HER AND HER BUDDY BEING BEAMED UP INTO THE SKY WHILE I WAS SEARCHING FOR YOU."

"Beamed into the sky?" asked Tails. "Now that HAS to be Dr. Eggman! What is he up to now?"

A powerful airship hovered into space where the space station was waiting. Shego and PtV, from within the shadows inside the airship, spied on Doctor Eggman and his robots. Shego then spoke into a gadget on her wrist that looked like a wristwatch.

"This is Shego here. We are currently in what is called the 'Wing Fortress'. We will search for something here that could destroy the Abomination once and for all. Shego out."

Shego and PtV then listened to Eggman as he began to speak to Scratch and Grounder.

"You must admit that the Death Egg will be the most powerful satellite in all of Mobius, capable of destroying entire continents with its awesome power?" he asked the pair.

"Yes, we most certainly do." Scratch nodded. "But how can you take down Sonic if that giant girl is with him?"

"Yeah," said Grounder. "She crushed us under her butt the last time she was here!"

"I most certainly hope he DOES come!" answered Eggman to the robots' confusion. "If Nazzilla can't be the most powerful Badnik on Mobius, Sonic will just have to take her place! Behold: Metal Sonic 1.0, or as I like to call it, Silver Sonic!"

He motioned to a silver metallic version of Sonic that was guarded by golden pepperpots.

"And if Sonic manages to escape, then his old adversaries will gun him down for sure!" Eggman laughed, pointing to the pepperpots.

Just then, Boecoe picked up an image of the Tornado carried by Nazzilla as she swam through space.

"Boecoe! Decoe! Despatch the Daleks! Let's see if Sonic has the stomach to fight them after what they did to the Princess!"

Three Daleks flew out of the Death Egg and circled around Nazzilla.

"LIKE, WHO ARE YOU GUYS?" asked the giantess.

"**WE ARE DA-LEKS, CRE-A-TED BY THE CHA-OS LORD.**" explained one Dalek. "**SUR-REN-DER THE HEDGE-HOG, OR YOU WILL BE EX-TER-MIN-AT-ED!**"

Sonic stood up. "I thought you were destroyed ages ago! What do you want with me?"

"**SI-LENCE!**" ordered another. "**EN-TER THROUGH THE DEATH EGG'S DOCK-ING BAY.**"

Tails fired at the Dalek from a gun on the Tornado's body. The Dalek disappeared under a shower of flames. Tails had researched Daleks before the G.U.N takeover, so he developed bullets known as 'Bastic Bullets' in order to break through the Daleks' polycarbide armor.

Sonic then jumped off the Tornado's wing and jumped onto a Dalek's head, causing it to explode under duress. Nazzilla used her lips to sweetly kiss the last Dalek, watching it explode on contact due to her infinitive powers.

Back in the Death Egg, Eggman watched as Shego and PtV appeared behind him.

"Doctor Eggman, I presume?" asked Shego. "Are you for or against the Abomination?"

"If you mean that giant brat and her friends, then I am very much against!" cried Eggman. "But enough talk: how did you get on my ship?"

Eggman was then interrupted as Sonic bashed a wall down with his supersonic speed.

"Eggman! Stop this madness!" ordered the hedgehog. "Or Nazzilla will vore your spaceship and you with it!"

Shego ran towards Sonic and issued forth a punch with her firey green fists. Sonic dodged her and jumped on her head. He then turned around in mid-air and issued forth multiple blows until Shego fell to the floor unconscious.

Sonic felt his anger over the events that had happened so far soar through him. In an instant, he jumped into the air and transformed!

"It must be Sonic's Chaos Energy." Tails explained to Nazzilla. "He must've activated it!"

Sonic became a levitating, yellow-coloured hedgehog. He span at Silver Sonic, destroying it completely. He then turned to Eggman.

"It's time for a little punishment session!" screamed Sonic. "Just call me 'Super Sonic'!"

Super Sonic span around the base of the Death Egg at extreme speeds, spinning Eggman, Scratch, Grounder, Boecoe and Decoe around and around. He then blasted through another wall and out into space.

"Now, Nazzilla!" ordered Super Sonic. "Throw the Death Egg back onto Mobius!"

Nazzilla grasped the Death Egg and threw it like a baseball. The Death Egg crashlanded into a nearby island below. Eventually, Super Sonic grew exhausted and fell onto the Tornado's wing.

"Looks like we need a vacation!" replied Tails. "I'm sure Eggman couldn't have survived the impact, and G.U.N will need to delay its mission until the base is repaired."

"THEN I'LL, LIKE, RETURN TO THE REAL WORLD." smiled Nazzilla. "IT WAS NICE TO MEET YOU, TAILS."

Blowing a sexy kiss at the two-tailed fox, Nazzilla returned to Earth through a Portal.

In a nearby dump in Las Vegas, a pile of scrap metal was activated mysteriously, and limped through a Portal. For RoboMandy, General Skarr's mech, had returned!


	12. Chapter 11: Nazzilla VS RoboMandy2

A collection of islands situated somewhere in The Mushroom Kingdom Dimension, Dinosaur Land was named after its somewhat mysterious history. Legend has it that a group of dinosaur-like creatures, named the Yoshi, lived here in harmony. The Yoshi were named when a green one of the same name defeated Bowser when he was just a young boy in an attempt to save two babies. Although Yoshi have also been seen in Isle Delfino, as evidenced during Mario and the legendary Phil the Valiant's past adventure, they are not related to those on Dinosaur Land, and are thus considered relatives.

So, due to this legend, Dinosaur Land was the ideal vacation spot for the weary Mario Mario, his brother Luigi Mario, Princess Peach Toadstool and her loyal subject, Toad. They had been planning the vacation for weeks after they defeated King Bowser Koopa and his Koopalings with the help of the Embodiment of Peace, Nazzilla. The best way to get there, they decided, was via the use of a hot-air balloon that Professor E.Gadd created for them shortly before he became a chemist.

But unbeknowst to anyone in The Mushroom Kingdom, the peace made shortly after Bowser's defeat was to be broken again, this time through some outside help...

Ludwig Von Koopa turned off a nearby machine and surveyed the robotic remains. Ludwig was the smartest of the Koopalings and, as such, was the person behind most of the Koopa Troop's inventions. Since his sound defeat in World 8, Ludwig and King Bowser Koopa plotted that the easiest way to dispose of the Mario Bros. was to attack the outsider that had recently helped them: Nazzilla. Bowser Jr., the youngest of the Koopalings, found Dinosaur Land in an ancient book in Bowser's library, allowing them to devise their next hideout.

When they had got to Dinosaur Land, Ludwig detected massive signs of Portal activity, one of which led to the Real World. He also found out that Portals not only can lead someone to another dimension, but also to another time. He secretly watched the battle in Las Vegas between Nazzilla and RoboMandy--a robot built by General Skarr--and realized that RoboMandy would be of some use to them. Thus, he activated RoboMandy's mind circuitry via another Portal and watched as the titanic metallic girl limped through to Bowser's newly built castle, nicknamed the 'Coney Island Disco Palace' due to its flashing neon lights.

"This pile of junk needs retuning!" declared the Koopaling to his father. "It needs metallic parts found only in this part of Dinosaur Land!"

"Then I'll get the Bob-ombs ready to do some blasting." Bowser said. "How is my new vehicle coming along, son of mine?"

"It's almost ready!" Ludwig cackled. "Nazzilla may have destroyed the Airship, but she won't be ready to destroy...the Koopa Clown Car!"

The two Koopas laughed before they resumed their work.

Nazzilla was also working on something. It was October in the Real World, and Halloween was fast approaching. Before the annihilation of her world, Nazzilla celebrated Halloween with her friends and servant. Ever the one to enjoy a peaceful celebration, Nazzilla was working on her ultimate costume: 'Medusa Kong'. She was going to dress up as a giant-sized Medusa, complete with cardboard snakes around a band that she was going to wear in her hair. It was while she was finishing off her costume that she saw Adam Szalinsky's friends. They were distraught about something.

"Nazzilla, have you seen Adam lately?" said one. "We haven't seen him since August. The last time we saw him was during your battle with RoboMandy."

"LIKE, I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM, DUDES." replied the giantess. "MAYBE HE'S ON A VACATION SOMEWHERE. LIKE MY COSTUME?"

Putting on her giant, 600ft costume, Nazzilla hissed at the tiny teens. The teens shook with fear, then laughed!

"Wicked costume!" said one.

"You're bound to help us get candy with an awesome get-up like that!" replied another.

"GEE, THANKS!" Nazzilla said. Just then, she felt that pang in her stomach...

"LIKE, SOMEONE NEEDS ME," she replied. "I'LL BE BACK IN A LITTLE WHILE. SEE YA, LITTLE MEN!"

Nazzilla changed into her normal clothes with a click of her fingers, then disappeared into a light-coloured portal...

Meanwhile, Mario, Luigi and Toad were stood in disbelief at their balloon. They had told Peach specifically to stay in the balloon in case of trouble while they went exploring, but now Peach had gone, leaving the picnic basket untouched! It was then they saw the familar light-coloured portal, and Nazzilla soon came to view.

"HEY, GUYS!" said Nazzilla. "HAPPY HALLOWEEN!"

"What's Halloween?" asked Toad. "We don't have most of your strange Real World customs."

And Nazzilla explained to Toad about how people dressed up in costumes and celebrated the night the dead rose from their graves. Toad was amazed at the custom, then explained to Nazzilla about their current plight.

"SO, PEACH HAS GONE?" asked Nazzilla. "I'M SURE IT CAN'T BE BOWSER THIS TIME, DUDES!"

"I-a know!" said Mario. "Perhaps the dead-a got her?"

"Or maybe the natives kidnapped-a her for some sacrifice of some sort!" Luigi shook in terror.

"Well, we can't just stay here panicking!" Toad cried. "We need to find Peach!"

From his Neon Castle, King Bowser Koopa watched Nazzilla's entrance from a nearby Portal. He laughed, and then took out a book.

"Kids, did you hear what Nazzilla said?" asked Bowser.

"Something about..." Iggy began.

"...Halloween!" Lemmy finished. Both Iggy and Lemmy Koopa were twins, and were able to finish each other's sentences.

"Yes, but this book on 'Ancient Dinosaur Land Mythology' states that an equinox between the Real World and the Mushroom Kingdom occurs on the night of Halloween. A Portal will open up when a Full Moon appears in the bright night sky, leading to the Real World. That means we can take over both Dinosaur Land AND the Real World. And all the better with RoboMandy2 to help us!"

He turned to Iggy and Lemmy. "Go to one of the Ghost Houses in Dinosaur Land and find some Boos to assist us in our plan! If they could trap the Yoshi that live here in the ? Boxes, they could possess RoboMandy2 and help us defeat Nazzilla!"

Since landing in Dinosaur Land, Mario and Luigi had the strange feeling that they were there before. As they walked across a part of the island called The Forest of Illusion along with Nazzilla and Toad, Mario tripped over something in the fauna. He picked it up. There was a crayon drawing of a group of Yoshi along with two babies that looked very familar...

"They look like you two!" Toad observed. "Look--they have the same hats as you do!"

Just then, Luigi saw something else!

"It's-a Nazzilla!" he cried. "What is she-a doing on the mural?"

Unbeknowst to all of them, Nazzilla would meet their baby forms sometime in the future, when she would learn about travelling to and from the future via her portals.

Before anyone could answer, they stumbled upon a Ghost House. Ghost Houses were once full of natives that lived in Dinosaur Land, even before the Yoshi were discovered. They died, leaving their souls, which took on the form of Boos: spherical ghosts with pointy teeth and stubby hands. And the Boos were there on the day Mario found them!

"Looks like they don't want us around!" cried Toad, as he heard their cackling laughter behind him.

Mario turned around, but the Boos covered up their faces in terror. Boos are anti-social, and also hate the light. When someone comes up to them, they cover their faces until they turn around, where they then pounce!

They floated towards Nazzilla in interest. But when she turned around, they ran away in fright!

"COOL!" she giggled. "THEY WERE AFRAID OF ME! AWESOME!"

Just then, Mario saw some familiar shadows from within the Ghost House.

"It's-a the Koopalings!" he gasped. "So they DID-a survive my battle!"

The door creaked open to reveal Iggy and Lemmy, with a line of Boos floating behind them. They opened a Portal, and walked into it!

"Where did they go?" asked Mario.

"LIKE, TO BOWSER'S CASTLE, POSSIBLY." Nazzilla replied. She then saw a ? Block. Poking it with her finger, she revealed a Feather and a Yoshi Egg. Mario grabbed the Feather and instantly sported a yellow cape! Mario soon learnt that he became Cape Mario: like Raccoon Mario, but with more agility and power. The green-spotted Egg landed on Luigi, and hatched into a green dinosaur!

"Yoshi!" shouted the dinosaur intently. Mario looked at the mural he collected earlier, then put two-and-two together.

"Now, I-a get it! You-a helped me when we were babies along with-a Nazzilla! But who did-a this to you?"

Yoshi pointed at the picture of a younger form of Bowser.

"BOWSER!" everyone cried.

"Let's-a go and save the Yoshi from-a Bowser!" Luigi cried gallantly. And, via Nazzilla, they walked to Bowser's Neon Castle.

Bowser was outside, along with RoboMandy2. He watched the Boos circling round, gurgling with curiosity at the new body. They floated in, and activated the mecha from within! A green aura flashed in the windows of the RoboMandy2 cockpit, just as a purple flash appeared in the sky, along with a clash of thunder and lightning.

"STOP RIGHT THERE, BOWSER!" called Nazzilla.

"You're too late, Nazzilla!" cackled Bowser. "I'm sure you've met RoboMandy before. Well, now you're gonna battle the upgraded version! The equinox to the Real World has opened, and I'll take over it for The Chaos Lord!"

"You won't be doing anything, Bowser!" cried Toad. "Unless you free the Princess and the Yoshi!"

"Oh, you can have the Yoshi Eggs back," Bowser laughed. "Now that the Boos are piloting the RoboMandy2 with more efficency than a pile of eggs, your giant friend won't be able to stop me!"

And with that, he flew into the Portal in his Koopa Clown Car, a helicopter-like machine with a picture of a menacing clown's face. In the cockpit, the Princess was screaming in sheer terror. RoboMandy2 then walked into the Portal as well!

"We'll-a leave you to sort your friends out, little buddy!" Luigi said to Yoshi. "Unless you wanna come back to The Mushroom Kingdom with-a us."

Yoshi shook his head. He preferred to live on Dinosaur Land. As he waved goodbye to his new friends, he was sure that he would meet them again some day...

Back in Las Vegas, everyone ran in terror as RoboMandy2 was in full force. Firing off lasers from its fingertips, the mecha was surrounded with Bowser's Koopa Troop, who were already in action. Nazzilla, Mario, Luigi and Toad stepped into the action.

"I'll-a take care of the Koopa Troop," Luigi said. "Mario, you'd-a better take care of-a Bowser."

Mario took a run up, and then flew upwards to a nearby skyscraper, his Cape billowing in the wind. Toad ran with Luigi, stepping on Goombas and throwing Red and Green Shells at Koopa Troopas, leaving the path clear for Nazzilla to battle with RoboMandy2.

Nazzilla punched RoboMandy2 straight through the middle. RoboMandy2 fired lasers from its fingertips and also fired missiles full of fireworks (obviously the work of Ludiwg Von Koopa). The ammunition fired off Nazzilla's body, allowing the giantess to headbutt the mecha in half.

The Boos were shaken free, and flew back into the Portal to Dinosaur Land. Meanwhile, Mario looked up at Bowser in his Koopa Clown Car. Bowser flew about, throwing down giant spherical balls. Mario dodged them, then flew about the Koopa King. But Bowser had another trick up his dirty sleeves. He threw down Mecha-Koopas: mechanical Koopa Troopas made from the leftovers of RoboMandy that couldn't be renewed. Mario picked them up and threw them into the Koopa Clown Car. With a great heave, the Koopa Clown Car exploded, with Mario catching Peach heroically as Bowser was flung into the Portal. Nazzilla took the opportunity to fling the scrapped pieces of RoboMandy2 into Dinosaur Land as well.

A while later, Nazzilla and the gang had just finished their Trick-or-Treating. Toad was estatic; he never knew how much fun Halloween could be. But, just as she could say goodbye to her friends, as they flew into Dinosaur Land via Mario's Cape, a green, emerald-like light trapped Nazzilla. Her image became distorted as she disappeared from view entirely!

On an island somewhere in another dimension, a red bipedal echidna watched all that was going on from a giant emerald in a secret altar. Turning to a person in the darkness, he uttered:

"Shego, it's Nazzilla! I, Knuckles the Echidna, have found her!"


	13. Chapter 12: Nazzilla VS Knuckles

Angel Island, otherwise known as 'The Floating Island', is a complete mystery to anyone living in Mobius. Even G.U.N don't know much about it. Legend has it that this island floats in midair due to the power of The Chaos Emeralds, who in turn are powered by a giant green emerald called The Master Emerald. Legend also has it that, should the power source be cut off, the Floating Island would fall onto the Planet Mobius, decaying as it does so.

The Island used to be dominated by a group of animals known as Echidnas. In the past, they used to be pink in nature until, over the years, they evolved into red-coloured beings. The last surviving member of this lost civilization is Knuckles the Echidna. He guarded The Chaos Emeralds as if they were his own children, with only a powerful volcano known as George and a Tyrannosaurus known as Alan for company. George would provide special mineral water that would heal any sickness and it was he who lectured Knuckles in the arts of self-defense, should anything befall The Chaos Emeralds...

A long time ago, when Nazzilla and her servant scattered The Chaos Emeralds in an attempt to make sure The Chaos Lord wouldn't get them back, Angel Island broke apart from Mobius' atmosphere and drifted off, resting in-between a portal leading to a planet known as Skaro. History tells us that Skaro was once the home to two races: the Kaleds and the Thals. Knuckles didn't know about the Kaleds, since his Island was trapped in a timeline where the Kaleds were wiped out, being replaced by an army of robots known as Daleks. But he did know much about the Thals when they appeared on his Island. The Thals were a race of blonde-haired human pacifists, who agreed to find an alternative source of energy to help Knuckles break free from the portal. In return, Knuckles gave them mineral water (dubbed 'Volcanicity' by George the Volcano) and food, as the Daleks kept all the food from the Thals as revenge for losing a war against them eons ago.

Until then, they said, Knuckles would have to make arrangements. This came in the form of three giantesses and a mysterious building they called a 'supermarket'. Knuckles and the giantesses made a pact: Knuckles would gather food from the supermarket to the Thals, in exchange for the giantesses copying their power in order to power up The Master Emerald. Real Worlders were also discovered in the 'supermarket', but the giantesses said that they were their 'slaves'.

Months passed, until one day when Knuckles felt a massive earthquake shook through the Island. Scanning the Island, he found a giant golden machine near a lake. He first assumed that the machine was related to a powerful monster known as 'Chaos Zero' that formed part of his race's legends. However, a mustachioed stranger, a green-clothed woman with a Dark Chao and two robots stepped out of the wreckage. They were known as Doctor Eggman, Shego, PtV, Scratch and Grounder respectively. Eggman told Knuckles that they were researching about the 'Chaos Zero' legend, and that an evil hedgehog named Sonic, a little runt named Tails and a mysterious giantess known only as 'The Abomination' were jeopardizing their research (funded by G.U.N) and were searching for The Chaos Emeralds for their master, The Chaos Lord.

All of this explained why Nazzilla was pulled to Angel Island by Knuckles the Echidna, who was determined to flush out Sonic and Tails from their hiding places and to annihilate them all with the help of the friends he had made...

Since meeting Nazzilla, Tails had created an invention to help find The Chaos Emeralds before The Chaos Lord could collect them. The invention would pick up massive traces of power in one area, and provide a location printout of it. This happened a few hours before Nazzilla arrived to Angel Island. Sonic and Tails hopped aboard their plane, the Tornado, and flew off. Landing next to a temple somewhere in a jungle, they found a mural, with a picture of a massive blue monster. Sonic described the scene to Tails.

"I remember my Uncle Chuck telling me about a great civilization that built its society around 'The Stone of Power'." Sonic explained. "The civilization flourished until a group of elders, driven by Greed, attempted to utilize the stone for their own designs. They unleashed the monster, called Chaos Zero; a force greater than they could control, as it destroyed their entire society. However, the Legendary Ten Embodiments restored some of the society onto a small island called Angel Island."

"Perhaps The Stone of Power has got something to do with the power readings I picked up?" asked Tails.

Suddenly, a red Echidna stormed into the temple.

"What are you two doing now?" asked the stranger.

"None of your business!" snapped Sonic. "We're only investigating..."

"Investigating how to dispose of The Master Emerald, no doubt!" snapped Knuckles. "I don't take kindly to those who ruin Doctor Eggman's research!"

"But Eggman isn't researching anything!" cried Tails. "He's an evil genius, in league with evil!"

But Knuckles punched Tails across the floor. Sonic, in retaliation, curled into a ball and smacked into Knuckles, sending the two of them hurtling out of the temple and through the jungle...right into a nearby Portal that had opened up! Tails flew desperately towards the Portal, but it closed up in front of him!

"Sonic! Sonic!" called the fox. "Where are you?"

Tails realised that this was a time to use his disability to his advantage. Winding his two, white-tipped yellow tails together, Tails flew off into the sky, using his wings as helicopter blades to keep him in the air.

Sonic and Knuckles woke up. They were in some kind of metallic room, with circular panels on the walls. They saw four people watching them intently. One of them was a white-haired old man with a certain air of eccentricness around him. Another was a Real Worlder, dressed in 60s attire, and looked like a science teacher. Next to them were two women: one was younger, and wore 60s-style casual clothing, and another was older than her, but looked like a 60s history teacher.

"Glad to see that you're awake," said the old man. "And what are you doing in my TARDIS?"

"TARDIS?!" Sonic and Knuckles cried together.

"Yes," said the 60s girl. "TARDIS: Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. It's my grandfather's time-travel ship. I'm Susan Foreman, and my grandpa is called The Doctor."

"I'm Ian Chesterton." said the science teacher, shaking Sonic's hand.

"And I am Barbara Wright." said the science teacher, shaking Knuckles' hand.

"Well, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog." said Sonic. "And I was in a fight with this guy who thinks I'm in league with Doctor Eggman!"

"But you are!" cried Knuckles. "Doctor Eggman said so, and he..."

"Now, now!" said The Doctor. "Let's have enough of that, hmmm? We should be thinking about how to repair the TARDIS, not if Doctor Eggman is friend or foe. We've just come back from Earth in the year 100,000BC, and now we're in a petrified jungle."

"Well, me and this red-headed Echidna were IN a jungle," said Sonic. "But now we're in this TARDIS-thing...did you teleport us here, Doctor?"

"Hmmm. I must have. Yes, I think I have." said The Doctor apologetically. "I tried to fix the TARDIS up by emptying the mercury fluid links, but it seems to have caused an interdimensional portal to spring up from within."

"That's all very nice," said Knuckles. "But can you get me home?"

"Oh, dear me no, my dear Sir!" The Doctor flustered. "Not until I can get some fresh mercury from this planet. But you are welcome to help us if you want."

"OK." said Sonic. "Of course, since I'm the fastest thing on my planet, Mobius, Red here will have to keep up."

Knuckles grew angrier. "My name is Knuckles the Echidna! And if you think I'll let my Island fall into the hands of The Abomination and that little runt you call Tails, you've got another thing comming!"

Barbara came to the rescue. "Well, let's have a compromise: if you and Sonic help us find some mercury, we'll help you get back home, alright?"

Knuckles pondered for a minute. "Alright, then. But I'm not taking orders from blue hedgehogs!"

"Fine with me, Knucklehead." said Sonic, walking towards the door.

"Ah, wait there!" The Doctor cautioned, handing out some pills. "The radiation on this planet is very high, so I want you to take these pills every twenty minutes or so. Don't want you dying on me or my grandchild now, hmmm?"

Meanwhile, Tails was beginning to grow tired. He had searched across almost half of Angel Island in pursuit of Sonic and the red stranger. Suddenly, his tails gave way and he began to fall. He landed with a squelch in what seemed to be a red sea of liquid, surrounded between two giant red hills. Tails sniffed the liquid suspiciously.

"According to my chemical analysis," he muttered. "This is lipstick! Which means..."

Tails jumped out of the liquid and onto the grassy ground below, where he saw a giant head above him. The head began to move as a loud groan could be heard.

"It's Nazzilla!" cried Tails. "Nazzilla! Down here!"

Nazzilla blinked her eyes, then surveyed the tiny fox.

"OH, HEY TAILS!" she said. "LIKE, WHERE AM I?"

"On Angel Island, Mobius." replied Tails. "What happened to you?"

And so Nazzilla explained her recent adventures, and Tails then told of his recent one.

"SO SONIC AND THIS LITTLE RED GUY DISAPPEARED INTO A PORTAL?" Nazzilla asked. "WHO KNOWS WHERE THEY'LL END UP!"

"I do!" came a voice from behind them. Tails and Nazzilla turned round to see a grey volcano with huge lips and two big dotted eyes.

"Greetings! Welcome to The Land of Volcanicity!" said the volcano. "My name's George: I'm the wisest being on this Island!"

"So you know where Sonic has gone?" asked Tails.

"AND WHO THAT RED GUY IS?" Nazzilla asked.

"Indeed I do!" said George. "The red Echidna's name is Knuckles, and he and Sonic have disappeared into another Dimension! However, there is another, even graver danger about to erupt on this Island! The evil Doctor Eggman has convinced Knuckles that you two are the bad guys so that he can relaunch his machine: The Death Egg!"

Tails and Nazzilla gasped! The Death Egg, they thought, was destroyed after Super Sonic and Nazzilla disposed of the satellite a couple of months ago.

"So that means Doctor Eggman and Shego survived the crash!" cried Tails. "What can we do to stop them, George? Sonic can't go Super this time if he isn't here to absorb some of Nazzilla's powers!"

A green dinosaur appeared next to them. "Luckily I brought some help!" he said. "The giantesses and I have agreed to sneak into the Launch Base Zone and try and blow up The Death Egg before it is relaunched."

Multiple tremors resounded as none other than The Neo Kanker Sisters, last seen in London, came to the scene. They had some tiny people hanging from giant string around their necks.

"HEY, GIRL FRIENDS!" cried Nazzilla, group-hugging the Zillas (and thus crushing the tiny people to death). "SO THIS IS WHERE I SENT YOU!"

"WE DIDN'T BELIEVE IN KNUCKLES' CLAIMS, ANYWAYS." said Leezilla.

"AND THANKS TO THE VOLCANICITY THIS VOLCANO PRODUCES," said Mariezilla, "OUR LITTLE SLAVES WILL CONTINUE TO LIVE!"

"YEAH!" sniggered Mayzilla. "SHOW THEM, ALAN!"

Alan walked to the dead corpses of the people, and dropped some mineral water onto them. In a flash, the people were back to normal, wondering what had happened to them.

"Then there's only one thing to do!" Tails cried valiantly. "Let's go the the Launch Base Zone and attack Doctor Eggman!"

Meanwhile, The Doctor and his team were combing through the jungle, searching for any pools of mercury. They were having no luck at all. Just then, Susan spotted a metallic city.

"They might have some mercury for us here, grandpa!" cried the girl excitedly.

"Then let's go and get some!" cried Sonic.

"Wait!" Knuckles interjected. "I see some guard posts. We have to sneak into the city another way. Let me handle this!"

Knuckles bashed his two hands together, and started to burrow underneath the ground. The Doctor, Ian, Barbara, Susan and Sonic followed Knuckles as his own instincts led him.

Back in Angel Island, Tails' team had found the Launch Base Zone. Massive posts surrounded the base, as in the middle, The Death Egg was being repaired. Instead of Daleks like the previous encounter, Doctor Eggman had made Badniks called Eggrobos to carry out his commands. Shego and PtV kept an eye on them, as well as any intruders.

Suddenly, PtV spotted Tails and co.!

"Chao!/It's the two-tailed runt, Mistress!/Chao!" it squwaked. "Chao!/They brought the Zillas with them!/Chao!"

"I thought they would've known by now not to deal with us!" Shego purred.

Tails spotted the pair, and immediately began to battle them. Tails had remembered his first encounter with Shego, hence preforming timed jumps to counterattack her green flames. Eventually, Shego and PtV were out for the count.

"Look!" cried Alan. "The Death Egg is escaping!"

"NOT IF THE PC-2109 NETBALL TEAM CAN HELP IT!" giggled Nazzilla. Picking up The Death Egg in mid-flight, she passed it to Leezilla, who passed it onto Mariezilla, and then onto Mayzilla. This carried on until The Death Egg became a blurr, until Nazzilla slam-dunked it away, to the resounds of cheers from The Neo Kanker Sisters.

"LET'S HOPE THAT'S THE END OF THE DEATH EGG!" cried Nazzilla, as they all made their way back to George.

"And let's hope Sonic's doing fine!" Tails replied.

Back in the city, everyone emerged from the hole Knuckles dug. They were in a completely metallic base, with static electricity surging through the floor. Barbara decided to explore on her own while the others talked about their current plight. It wasn't until Knuckles had explained his life story to The Doctor that anyone noticed Barbara was missing.

"I'll go and look for her." said Sonic, speeding off along a corridor. He found Barbara screaming at a nearby creature with a metal arm pointing at her.

"What's the ma--?" Sonic began, before he realised who had terrorised Barbara. "Not YOU again!" cried the blue hedgehog as he saw a Dalek pointing its sucker arm towards the hedgehog...


	14. Chapter 13: Nazzilla VS The Daleks

Meanwhile, Nazzilla, Tails and The Neo Kanker Sisters were celebrating their victory against Doctor Eggman. However, George the Volcano felt something boil inside him, something that would change history forever that would lead to a future war between all known dimensions.

"I'm sorry to disappoint all of you," he said. "But that's not the real Death Egg."

Everyone gasped as George explained that Doctor Eggman had faked the launch all along. With the help of an outside race, his original Death Egg survived Nazzilla and Super Sonic's attack and landed in an active volcano known as Lava Reef. There, he began to gather the lava inside the volcano to use as fuel, while the outside race would build a decoy of The Death Egg to use to deceive Nazzilla and co.

The outside race came from another Dimension, but not through a Portal. Instead, they broke down the space in-between the Dimensions known as 'Dimensional Links' so that they could traverse between their world and Angel Island freely, all to serve their master known only as...

"The Chaos Lord." George said firmly.

Nazzilla gasped. So far in her journey, she had begun to hear more and more about The Chaos Lord, yet had never seen him. Tracing her infinite memory, she recalled the last time someone had uttered The Chaos Lord's name, and realised who Doctor Eggman had allied with...

Sonic, too, had begun to realise that Doctor Eggman must've been allying with the Daleks. He and the rest of the TARDIS crew had been captured by the Daleks long after Barbara screamed, thus alerting them to the Daleks' presence. The Doctor wasn't too happy.

"I demand to see your master this instant!" he raged at the Daleks.

"**WE ARE UN-A-BLE TO COM-PLY WITH YOUR RE-QUEST.**" said one Dalek. "**THE MA-STER HAS TOLD US TO RE-MAIN HERE ON OUR PLA-NET, SKA-RO, UN-TIL WE ARE NEE-DED.**"

"**SINCE THEN,**" said another. "**WE HAVE BEEN AT WAR WITH OUR OLD AD-VER-SAR-Y, THE THALS.**"

"The Thals have told me about you!" Knuckles interrupted. "How dare you attack them for their food?"

And with that he charged at the Daleks, his fists raging. He managed to knock down two Daleks, before a blast from the Daleks' main weaponry, a ruby-ray blaster attached to their right socket, caught him off guard.

"**WE DO NOT TAKE OR-DERS!**" said a Dalek. "**THE MA-STER MUST LEARN OF THIS E-VENT, RE-GARD-LESS OF OUR MIS-SION!**"

Turning on a nearby screen, the TARDIS crew watched in horror as The Chaos Lord appeared, shrouded in darkness.

"**I AM THE CHAOS LORD!**" it telepathically spoke. "**I AM THE RULER OF THE DALEKS. WHAT IS IT YOU REQUIRE FROM ME?**"

"**THESE PRIS-ON-ERS HAVE IN-VA-DED SKAR-O.**" said one Dalek. "**ONE OF THEIR NUM-BER, A BLUE HEDGE-HOG, IS AN AL-LY OF NAZ-ZIL-LA, THE EM-BOD-I-MENT OF PEACE.**"

"Who's Nazzilla, grandpa?" Susan asked the Doctor.

"Well, Susan," said The Doctor. "Nazzilla is rumoured to be a human being much bigger than you or I, but is said to wield peace. But that's all I can remember, my mind seems to be getting faint..."

Sonic then remembered what The Doctor said to him before leaving the TARDIS. "The anti-radiation pills! We must've forgot to take them with us!" He then turned to the Daleks. "Before you exterminate us, let me have one last request."

"**SPEAK.**" the Daleks instructed.

"Let me and Susan return to the TARDIS and retrieve the pills so that our friends can survive."

"**IT SEEMS HIGHLY IRREGULAR, HEDGEHOG.**" The Chaos Lord intoned. "**HOW DO I, THE CHAOS LORD, KNOW THAT YOU WON'T DESTROY US BY SENDING NAZZILLA HERE TO FIGHT?**"

"Sonic is a newcomer to our ship--the TARDIS--so he doesn't know how to work it." Susan replied. "Please let my grandpa live just for a little while longer."

The Daleks huddled together, then spoke.

"**ON-LY THE HEDGE-HOG AND THE GIRL CAN RE-TURN TO THE TAR-DIS. BUT DO NOT AT-TEM-PT TO DES-TROY US, OR YOU WILL ALL BE EX-TER-MIN-AT-ED!**"

Nazzilla and her friends looked at the Lava Reef volcano. They had realised that the Death Egg must be destroyed at all costs, before Angel Island and then Mobius would be destroyed. Leezilla saw a whole crowd of Badniks patrolling the entrance to Lava Reef.

"LET THE SLAVES FIGHT THE ROBOTS, SO WE CAN ENTER THE VOLCANO." Leezilla instructed her fellow sisters.

"But can't I destroy them?" Tails asked the giantess. "Our friends are trapped inside the robots."

"DON'T WORRY, LITTLE MAN." Mariezilla assured him. "WE HAVE TRAINED OUR SLAVES TO FIGHT AGAINST ANYTHING. BESIDES, THE VOLCANICITY WILL REVIVE THEM AGAIN AND AGAIN. WE HAVE THE ADVANTAGE HERE!"

Clicking her fingers, Mariezilla sent out hundreds of Real Worlders, each armed with knives, spears and other tribal weaponry. Each of them began to fight off the Badnik, freeing the animals encaged within. In the volcano, Boecoe and Decoe detected the invasion.

"Doctor Eggman! What shall we do?" asked Decoe.

"Let's say we send out the Daleks." suggested Boecoe.

"No." Eggman said. "The Daleks are busy with other arrangements in their world. But seeing as how Sonic and that gullable Echidna are trapped on Skaro, I have a better idea. Metal Sonic 1.5 has been fully upgraded since it was destroyed by Super Sonic. And since Tails cannot turn Super according to the prophecy, all of them will bow down to its awesome power! Boecoe; Decoe: activate Metal Sonic 1.5!"

In a casing surrounding the control panels of the Death Egg, a blue metallic creature began to break free. It was like Sonic, but was more metallic and had bigger blue spines. Its armor-like head shielded red eyes that began to hum. Metal Sonic 1.5 was, as its name implied, was the improved version of the silver being that once occupied the Death Egg before Sonic transformed into Super Sonic. A result of a collaboration between Doctor Eggman and the Daleks, Metal Sonic 1.5's body was made from blue Dalekanium, the material that was needed to make the Daleks' armour casing. Metal Sonic 1.5 broke out, and then shot through an opening in the Death Egg, and out of the Lava Reef volcano.

It fired bolts of red energy from its eyes at the slaves, dispersing them from their brawl. It then turned to face the Zillas, its red eyes glowing brighter every second...

Meanwhile, through the jungles of Skaro, Sonic carried Susan out of the TARDIS, and began speeding through the fauna, with the anti-radiation pills securely in Susan's hands. Unlike the TARDIS crew, Sonic and Knuckles were immune to the radiation, due to being from another Dimension entirely. It was as they were speeding near to the metallic city that they saw a group of blonde-haired humans carrying almost primitive-like weaponry.

"Say," Sonic called to the humans. "What are you doing near the Daleks' city?"

"We're the Thals." explained one. "We're a race of pacifists who've been at war with The Chaos Lord and its Daleks for years. Before they came here, Skaro used to be our planet, sharing it with another race called The Kaleds. But a war thousands of years ago before our current one transformed them into the Daleks you see today."

"Of course." replied Susan. "Kaled is an anagram of Dalek. But why do you fight when you are a peaceful race?"

"For food." said another. "Until Knuckles' Floating Island appeared nearby, we've been squabbling over who gets to keep the food growing on Skaro. The Daleks believe that since they built the city themselves, they could use the food to cultivate the bodies that are found within their casing. But we are right in saying that since we're the first to be bred on Skaro, the food should be ours. Hence the wars."

A woman approached Susan. "Until now." she said. "I've overheard The Chaos Lord mention something about a peace treaty during its recent conversation with its Dalek agents on Skaro. We can have the food so long as we stay away from the city."

Sonic appeared unsteady about the recent news. He then had an idea, and explained it to both Susan and the Thals. It was then that Sonic saw the place that connected both Angel Island and Skaro. Seeing a metallic imposter of himself fighting against his friends, he decided to put his part of the plan on hold. Nodding to Susan, he ran off to the Dimensional Link while Susan and the Thals walked slowly to the metallic gates...

Nazzilla felt the efforts of Metal Sonic 1.5 grow steadily on her titanic body. Since the Zillas were immortal and invincible, none of Metal Sonic 1.5's attacks worked. Tails had went back to fetch his Tornado and was firing bullets from his biplane gun.

"LIKE, IT'S WORKING, TAILS!" Nazzilla cried. "THE ROBOT'S BEGINING TO WEAKEN."

Leezilla called back her slaves, and commanded them to hurl their spears at the robot. Thousands of spears fell on Metal Sonic 1.5 like rain , causing it to spark. A blue blurr then appeared from out of the volcano, smashing through Metal Sonic 1.5 until it exploded into flames.

"Sonic!" cried Tails. "You're safe!"

"I'm fine." said Sonic. "I'll explain where I went earlier, but I want you lot to follow me to Skaro. I have a plan that will destroy the Daleks once and for all!"

In the Skaro city, the Daleks watched as Susan wrote out a peace treaty. One of the Daleks dictated the words as Susan wrote them down. The Doctor, Ian and Barbara, meanwhile, were watching a screen as a circular satellite was launched from a floating island in the sky. The screen then crackled to show Doctor Eggman.

"Greetings. I am Doctor Julian Ivo Robotnik, or Doctor Eggman as others call me. Since your red guardian, Knuckles the Echidna, has so gullably left Angel Island, I have completed my satellite which will soon conquer all of Mobius. With my Death Egg and the Daleks' skills at my control, we will soon take over Mobius for The Chaos Lord."

Everyone, except for the Daleks, turned to Knuckles as he began to sweat profusely.

"But I thought you were a researcher!" Knuckles cried. "You mean to say that you tricked me?!"

"Of course, Knucklehead!" Eggman snapped back. "And your new friends will be the first to witness the Death Egg's true potential..."

Just then, giant stomps echoed through the base as Nazzilla burst out of the Dimensional Link, along with Super Sonic, Tails and The Neo Kanker Sisters.

"**IT IS NAZ-ZIL-LA! SHE MUST BE EX-TER-MIN-AT-ED!**" cried the Daleks, as they opened fire on the giantess. But the ruby-ray lasers bounced off Nazzilla. She then preformed a powerful kick, smashing some of the Daleks open, revealling their true form: green, pus-like mutants that hissed angrily.

The Daleks turned to the Doctor. "**YOU MUST HAVE PLAN-NED THIS!**" they cried. "**YOU WILL FOR-EV-ER BE THE EN-E-MY OF THE DA-LEKS, JUST AS HIS-TOR-Y FORE-TOLD.**"

"I did not!" cried the old man. "This was all outside work!"

"**STILL, ALL OF YOU WILL BE EX-TER-MIN-AT-ED!**" cried the Daleks, aiming their guns at the heroes...

"Wrong!" cried a voice, as the Thals burst in, using their weaponry to attack the Daleks and release the bubbling mutants inside. Sonic's plan, you see, was that he realised that the Daleks intended to double-cross the Thals and exterminate them as soon as they reached the city. Sonic had convinced the Thals of the importance of aggression, thus making them honest-but-brutal opponents.

The Neo Kanker Sisters began to destroy parts of the city with the help of their slaves. Super Sonic destroyed the final onslaught of Daleks, as Knuckles walked up to a missile-loaded machine, aimed it at the Death Egg, and opened fire...

Back near the TARDIS, Nazzilla and her friends waved goodbye as the Doctor, Susan, Ian and Barbara went into the TARDIS, and set off for new and exciting adventures. Sadly, this was the last time everyone saw Susan and her teachers. The Doctor would go on to discover more Dalek agents of The Chaos Lord. One group had taken over the Real World in the 22nd Century in an attempt to hollow out its core and pilot it across Dimensions safely. Susan would then leave in order to establish a relationship with a fellow companion who helped them.

The other group pursued the Doctor, Ian and Barbara through space and time thanks to a time machine they created. After a short war with another group of robots called the Mechonoids (spherical robots designed to research planetary life), Ian and Barbara returned to 1960s London via the Daleks' time machine.

Yet another group pursued the Doctor again through time and space in order to use a rare mineral called tarranium in an attempt to age everything into submission with a powerful time-based machine. They even enlisted another of the Doctor's enemies called the Meddling Monk into helping them, only for the poor time meddler to fail. Eventually, the group was destroyed, at the cost of several lives.

But for Nazzilla, she felt that this was only the first time she would meet the Doctor, and hoped that one day, she would return and meet up with him once again...

Back on Angel Island, Knuckles admitted that he was a bit too hasty in declaring Sonic and Tails enemies. In return for their service in protecting his island from Doctor Eggman and the Daleks, Sonic and Tails were made honourary ambassadors from Mobius.

"But what of Shego?" asked Knuckles. "I have this feeling she's still alive with her Dark Chao."

"Don't worry about her." said Sonic. "I'm sure she was killed along with Eggman when the Death Egg exploded. In the meantime, what will you do with your Zillas?"

"They've told me that they will stay here until Nazzilla can find a way to return them back home." Knuckles explained.

"BUT UNTIL THEN," Nazzilla added. "I HAVE TO FIND MY SERVANT, PHIL THE VALIANT."

As Sonic and Knuckles shook hands, Nazzilla left through a light-coloured portal and back to the Real World.

On the Scarship, The Chaos Lord shook with rage as it saw the carnage on Skaro. ZUDO-Bug, its faithful servant, buzzed around it inquinsitively.

"**NAZZILLA MUST BE STOPPED ONCE AND FOR ALL****!**" The Chaos Lord cried. "**BUT EVEN THOUGH SHE THINKS THE DALEKS ARE ONCE AND FOR ALL DESTROYED, SHE HAS JUST STARTED MY CATALYST FOR THE GREATEST WAR THAT HISTORY WILL EVER DID SEE! THE PRELUDE TO THE MULTI-DIMENSIONAL WAR HAS JUST BEGUN****!**"


End file.
